Ano Novo, Vida Nova!
by Lulu Star
Summary: Dizem que a maneira como passamos a virada do anonovo influenciará em todos os acontecimentos do ano que está por vir. Lily beija James.Resumo completo na fic! xD
1. A Virada

**N/A:** Oii! Olha eu aqui, com essa fic de ano-novo completamente atrasada!

Não me perguntem porquê eu resolvi escrevê-la... nem eu mesma sei... mas a idéia simplesmente pulou na minha cabeça e ficou martelando até que eu a escrevesse!

_Resumo: Algumas pessoas dizem que a maneira como passamos a virada do ano, influenciará em todos os acontecimentos do ano que está por vir; Lily, numa tentativa de apagar seu ex-namorado da cabeça, beija James. E descobre que um beijo pode mudar tudo... até mesmo os sentimentos mais negativos e profundos..._

Ah, e sobre Diário de uma Bruxa (...), eu ainda não decidi o que vou fazer dela... vou pensar um pouco mais, demorar um pouco mais, e aí eu penso de novo, e começo a escrever alguma coisa pra postar. Ok?

**Disclaimer** (o primeiro que eu faço! Olha que emoção!): tenho o orgulho de informar que eu sou a feliz proprietária de dois personagens nessa fic, e que já apareceram em Diário de uma Bruxa(...)! Tudo bem que eles não são personagens muito carismáticos e tal... mas são meus! São eles Bryan Leigh e Melissa Adams, com a possível menção de uma terceira personagem de minha autoria, Melinda Adams. O resto, digo, o 'pessoal legal e importante' da fic, naõ me pertence mesmo... snif, snif!

Bem... chega da enrolar! A fic está aqui, e eu espero sinceramente que gostem!

**

* * *

**

**Ano Novo, Vida Nova!**

**

* * *

**

_Capítulo 1 - A Virada_

_Domingo, 31 de Dezembro, 19:02_

Lily estava sozinha, no alto da Torre de Astronomia, admirando o céu escuro, com algumas poucas estrelas. Estava frio, mas ela não se importava; estava sofrendo muito, e precisava ficar sozinha...

_- Flashback -_

_Biblioteca, 18:51_

_Lily tinha ido ao seu lugar preferido em toda a escola para pegar mais um livro fascinante sobre o mundo da magia. Enquanto escolhia um numa estante da área mais afastada da biblioteca, escutou alguns sons estranhos e se intrigou. Com os ouvidos atentos, foi se aproximando do local de onde vinham os tais sons, e quando virou um corredor..._

_- Eu não acredito! – exclamou perplexa, deixando o pesado livro que tinha nas mãos cair com um baque no chão. Não se importou se seu tom de voz tinha sido um pouco alto demais para as regras do recinto..._

_- Lily! Eu... é que... não é o que está pensando! – gaguejou o namorado de Lily, Bryan Leigh, que estava aos beijos com Melissa Adams, do sétimo ano da Grifinória. A garota sorriu sonsamente e saiu sorrateiramente do local._

_- Bryan, eu não acredito no que eu acabei de ver! O que você pensa que estava fazendo!? – berrou Lily, ignorando que agora várias pessoas na biblioteca espiavam a briga aos burburinhos._

_- Lily, olha, não foi nada demais, a gente só tava... – tentou o corvinal se explicar, em vão._

_- Bryan, não me venha com desculpas esfarrapadas! Você estava beijando a Melissa!_

_- Não Lily, não foi bem assim... – Lily soltou um bufo de frustração e deixou a biblioteca como um foguete, passando pela multidão que cochichava ativamente, o namorado, ou agora ex, no seu encalce._

_- Ela é do meu dormitório! – voltou-se Lily, parando e encarando-o decepcionada, para depois recomeçar a andar em direção à sua sala comunal._

_- Eu sei, quero dizer, não sabia, mas é que... – o rapaz alto e loiro seguia-a, na vã tentativa de explicar o seu ato imperdoável._

_- Bryan, como você pôde fazer isso comigo!? – Lily parou de repente, no meio do corredor, onde alguns olhares curiosos os espiavam._

_- Eu... – o rapaz ficou sem palavras. Lily respirou fundo e disse, com a voz estranhamente calma:_

_- Agora, me diga. Há quanto tempo? – o rapaz hesitou, evitando o olhar acusador da ruiva._

_- Lily... – ele parecia implorar com o olhar._

_- Há quanto tempo isso vem acontecendo, Bryan? – ela repetiu, fechando os olhos, tentando manter a calma._

_- Bem... já tem uns dois meses que a gente tem se encontrado, e... _

_- Dois meses?? – Lily não pode se conter – Você anda me traindo há dois meses!?? Eu não acredito! Isso é metade do tempo que a gente ta namorando! – e recomeçou a andar frustrada para a Torre da Grifinória, o garoto ainda a seguindo._

_- Lily, por favor, me desculpe, eu não queria que você tivesse descoberto assim..._

_- Ah, e como você queria que eu descobrisse? Iria me contar pessoalmente que tem me feito de palhaça por dois meses, ou ia esperar que a escola inteira descobrisse e me contasse que o meu namorado anda me traindo? Ou ainda, ia me contar quando já a tivesse pedido em namoro!? _

_- Bem, eu... _

_- Você o quê, Bryan? – repetiu Lily irritada. Malditos alunos bisbilhoteiros, que continuavam a cochichar e olhar para eles no corredor! Eles não tinham nada melhor pra fazer não?_

_- Eu... prometi a ela que iria com ele à festa de hoje à noite. – respondeu o garoto rapidamente, fechando os olhos em seguida. Tudo o que ele sentiu depois foi um doloroso tapa no ombro _(N/A: mais como um empurrão, sabe?)**_ – Ai! Me desculpe Lily..._**

_- Seu cretino! E não peça desculpas!! – berrou a ruiva enfurecida, dando mais um empurrão no garoto e recomeçando a andar rapidamente, na tentativa de fugir dos olhares curiosos – Se você ia levá-la à festa, quando pretendia me contar? Hein? Quando eu visse vocês dois juntos no Salão Principal, na frente de todo mundo!? _

_- Não Lily, claro que não, eu ia te contar... só não queria que você ficasse magoada... – desculpou-se o corvinal bobamente._

_- Mais do que já estou? Duvido! O que você fez foi terrivelmente baixo! Eu nunca esperaria algo assim vindo de você! Eu pensei que você fosse diferente!!_

_- Mas Lily..._

_- Nada de mas, Bryan!! Não quero saber das suas explicações; não quero saber de mais nada em relação a você. Agora saia da minha frente, eu não quero nunca mais ter que olhar na sua cara!!_

_- Espere Lily... – ele a puxou pelo braço, no que Lily o empurrou para longe com uma força que desconhecia e saiu marchando em direção às escadas que levavam ao sétimo andar._

_Hesitou um pouco em voltar à Torre da Grifinória, com medo de encontrar a colega de quarto por lá, e resolveu seguir um rumo diferente..._

_- Fim do Flashback -_

"_Como ele pôde ter feito isso comigo?",_ pensava Lily, tentando controlar suas lágrimas teimosas, que insistiam em rolar por suas bochechas.

Já namorava Bryan há quatro meses, e tinha resistido bastante antes de aceitar o pedido de namoro; não era como essas garotas fúteis, que se apaixonam pelo primeiro par de olhos azuis que vêem pela frente. Sim, os olhos de Bryan eram realmente encantadores, mas não seria esse um fator determinante de que o garoto valeria a pena namorar. Lily vira em Bryan qualidades que muitos dos garotos de Hogwarts não tinham; era inteligente, dedicado, gentil, cavalheiro, romântico, bonito, _confiável_... bem, parece que ela havia se enganado. E _muito_.

Bryan não era o poço de confiança que Lily imaginara que fosse, e estava se odiando por não ter percebido isso antes. Não era sua culpa, mas tinha vontade de se esganar só de pensar que caíra na lábia do garoto; e então pensava em esganar a ele, por tê-la enganado. Não eram pensamentos muito sãos, mas de certa forma a faziam sentir-se melhor.

Lily enxugou as lágrimas, e constatando que já devia ser tarde, decidiu voltar à Torre da Grifinória. Se por azar encontrasse o pivô de seu trágico término de namoro com Bryan no dormitório, paciência.

Os corredores estavam praticamente vazios, visto que todos deveriam estar em suas salas comunais, se preparando para a festa de ano-novo, que seria dali há poucas horas. Lily não tinha ânimo nenhum para ir à maldita festa; preferia ficar sozinha, fechada em sua cama de dossel, e tentar esquecer e superar a mágoa que agora sentia. Mas sabia que suas amigas insistiriram para que ela fosse na festa, a não ser que Lily não revelasse seus verdadeiros motivos; e isso implicaria em contar a elas o acontecido e reviver todas aquelas emoções ruins. Não era como se ela quisesse esconder de suas amigas; apenas não gostaria de falar sobre o assunto...

E pensando nisso, adentrou a sala comunal pelo buraco do retrato, e correu para o dormitório, sem nem ao menos notar a presença de dois garotos conversando animados no sofá, e que um deles a seguira com o olhar...

- Lily, onde esteve? O que aconteceu? – perguntou Alice McKellen, quando a ruiva adentrou o quarto com uma expressão de tristeza no rosto.

- Ah... nada de mais, Lice. – respondeu desanimada, jogando-se em sua cama.

- Hum... pois me parece exatamente o contrário... – falou Emmeline Vance, saindo do banheiro.

- É, ta na cara que aconteceu alguma coisa... fala logo amiga, o que é que te deixou assim? E por que não está se arrumando para a festa? – perguntou Marlene McKinnon.

- Ai, meninas... sinceramente, eu não gostaria de falar nesse assunto agora, por favor. E... eu não vou à festa.

- Olha Lil, a gente entende que você esteja chateada e não queria nos contar o motivo... – começou Emmeline.

- ... Mas pra você deixar de ir à festa de ano-novo, que você mesma ajudou a organizar? Tudo bem, a gente sabe que você não gosta muito de festas... mas Lily, você falou dessa festa a semana inteira, e do vestido que ia usar para ir à festa com o ... – Lily percebeu que Alice ia dizer o nome de seu ex-namorado, e não pôde escutar mais e a cortou.

- Olha, eu queria ir nessa festa, mas agora não quero mais, ta legal? – disse a ruiva, talvez até um pouco agressiva. Mas sentiu-se culpada; suas amigas não tinham nada a ver com tudo o que estava acontecendo, ela nem mesmo havia contado a elas... – É só que... temos aula amanhã, e eu acho isso um absurdo! – mentiu.

- Lily Evans, você está mentindo! Você sabe muito bem que só teremos as aulas da tarde amanhã. – falou Marlene – Agora deixa de bobeira e fala o que é te aconteceu! Tem a ver com o Bryan?

Lily suspirou, e olhou em volta. Realmente, Melissa Adams não estava por perto.

- Ta bom... é que... a gente terminou.

- O quê? Mas, por quê? – perguntou Emmeline, prontamente abraçando a amiga. A ruiva suspirou mais uma vez e disse, com amargura:

- Eu peguei ele aos beijos com a _Melissa_ na biblioteca.

Lily contou tudo o que acontecera. As três garotas fiaram sobressaltadas, e por um momento não falaram nada; até que Marlene se pronunciou:

- Bem que eu percebi que aquela _vaca_ chegou aqui alegre demais... – Lily olhou para ela, indagadora – Ela foi se arrumar no dormitório do sexto ano, com a irmã. - Novamente o silêncio se abateu sobre as quatro amigas.

- É, acho que você tem um bom motivo para não ir à essa festa... – disse Alice compreensiva.

- Pois eu não acho! – falou Marlene, enérgica. – Ele disse que vai com ela na festa, não foi? – Lily assentiu cabisbaixa – Pois eu acho que você tem que ir! Dá a volta por cima, ignora eles! Mostra que o que eles fizeram não te atingiu!

- Mas Lene, atingiu!

- Hum... Lily, a Lene pode ter razão... – comentou Emmeline sabiamente – Talvez fosse até melhor você ir, sabe.

- Ah meninas... eu não sei...

- Olha Lily, nós não estamos te forçando à nada – Alice se apressou em dizer – Só achamos que, se você for nessa festa, além de se divertir e se distrair, você pode mostrar ao Bryan que já superou totalmente, mesmo que não seja verdade. – Lily ponderou por um momento, em silêncio – Mas se você não quiser, não precisa ir.

Lily bufou, e deu um meio sorriso.

- Ta, acho que talvez eu _possa_ ir na festa...

- Isso amiga, é assim que se fala! – exclamou Marlene entusiasmada – Até porquê, você é monitora-chefe, e os professores ficariam muito desapontados se você, a aluna mais brilhante e responsável da escola, não comparecesse...

Isso era verdade, admitiu Lily internamente. Ela detestava desapontar os professores. Tinha que manter sua imagem...

- Ok, eu vou tomar um banho...

_19: 57_

Lily saiu do banho, e encontrou Marlene já completamente vestida, com uma saia longa branca de barra assimétrica, uma blusa branca decotada com brilhinhos prateados; nos pés usava uma sandália prateada de salto agulha de no mínimo uns dez centímetros, para disfarçar sua altura (ou falta desta).

- Onde estão as outras duas? – perguntou a ruiva vestindo um roupão, terminando de secar seu cabelo, e procurando sua roupa no armário, sem muito entusiasmo.

- Alice foi encontrar o Frank lá embaixo, e a Emme... deu uma desculpa esfarrapada, mas aposto que ela deve ter ido procurar o Remus...

Lily sorriu de leve com esse pensamento; sabia da paixão platônica de sua amiga pelo outro amigo, e desconfiava que ele sentisse o mesmo.

- Quem foi o idiota que inventou esse "Ano-Novo Mascarado", mesmo? Que idéia mais ridícula... – exclamou Lily, enquanto admirava seu lindo vestido branco-perolado, que ia até os joelhos, um pouco rendado e decotado e com alguns brilhinhos, que tinha escolhido semanas antes para essa festa. Tudo isso agora parecia tão sem sentido...

- Ah, eu não acho... Pelo menos não fica aquela monotonia toda, já que todo mundo só pode usar branco ou preto... e você sabe muito bem quem teve essa idéia...

- É. Maldito Potter e suas idéias idiotas... mas até que essa máscara é bem conveniente... posso me esconder de _pessoas indesejadas_...

- É... mas, Lily... você continua odiando o James? Mesmo depois de todo esse tempo convivendo com ele na monitoria?

- O que eu posso fazer? Ta bom, eu não _odeio_ ele tanto assim... só acho que ele é um idiota... Nossa, você caprichou, hein? Tudo isso pra quem, senhorita McKinnon?

- Ah... ninguém em especial... – sorriu Marlene misteriosa, ajeitando os cabelos negros, de forma que estes ficassem mais ondeados e colocando a meia-máscara vermelha e emplumada – Mas, se rolar alguma coisa, você vai saber... ei Lily, já terminou de se arrumar?

Marlene se surpreendeu ao ver a amiga cabisbaixa, sentada em sua cama, com o vestido nas mãos.

- Lily... o que houve? Por que não está se arrumando?

- Lene, eu não vou na festa. – atestou com a voz embargada. Lily tinha a estranha habilidade de mudar de idéia em relação a seus sentimentos de uma hora para outra; se num momento estava feliz, no outro já estava chorando; e isso era sempre desconfortável.

- Ah, Lil... você disse que ia fazer um esforço... estava se arrumando já... o que aconteceu? – perguntou Marlene maternal, abraçando a amiga.

- Ah, Lene... – fungou a ruiva – Eu não sei se vou conseguir ir lá e... encará-lo... ele vai estar com a Melissa, aquela... loira-tingida, que dorme todas as noites aqui, no mesmo dormitório que eu! E se eles começarem a namorar? E se... Ai Lene, eu... eu... – Lily começava a soluçar, e Lene a abraçou carinhosamente.

- Olha, eu sei que vai ser difícil... mas vai ser muito importante pra você ir lá, dançar, aproveitar, e mostrar a ele que você não está nem ligando!

- Mas o problema é que eu ligo, Lene... você sabe que eu não namoro qualquer um... e eu realmente achei que ele fosse especial, e que eu também fosse especial pra ele... que droga, eu acreditei naquele... naquele... **_cafajeste_**! – Lily atirou-se na cama, a cara enterrada no travesseiro.

- Acho que te entendo... você prefere ficar aqui?

- Prefiro... – disse Lily tristemente enxugando suas lágrimas – Mas olha, eu vou ficar bem... não se preocupe comigo. Vai lá e se diverte, ok?

- Hum... ta bom... ah, e se eu vir o Bryan, posso dar um soco? Ou derrubar uma bebida nele, talvez na Melissa?

Lily riu e censurou a amiga com um olhar.

- Ah, ta bom. Eu vou ficar quietinha no meu canto. Mas, se por acaso eu esbarrar neles e virar o copo inteiro naquelas roupinhas brancas... a culpa não é minha!

Lily riu mais uma vez. Marlene era mesmo doidinha...

- Vai lá, Lene, você está perdendo a festa! Eu prometo que vou ficar bem!

- Ok... mas olha, se você mudar de idéia, e eu espero que mude, passa lá antes da meia noite! – Lily a olhou intrigada – Você sabe o que eu penso: a maneira que você passa a virada do ano, influencia em todos os acontecimentos do ano seguinte... portanto, passar a virada do ano sozinha aqui em cima pode ser desastroso...

- Ai Lene, você e suas superstições... ta bom, se eu mudar de idéia eu passo lá...

- Ok, então eu já vou indo! Até mais, amiga! - beijou a bochecha de Lily e saiu pela porta do dormitório, deixando a ruiva sozinha.

Lily ignorou as palavras da amiga e se atirou de volta na cama, chorando copiosamente. Lily detestava chorar, principalmente por motivos idiotas e banais, como um garoto que a traíra com sua colega de quarto; podia ser um motivo idiota, mas realmente a magoara.

Resolveu que não podia ficar a noite toda chorando; essa não era uma atitude muito corajosa, nem digna de quem ela se dizia ser; portanto, era melhor parar de chorar e esquecer.

Resolveu então que faria algo de útil; afinal, era uma noite como todas as outras, não importava o que Marlene pensasse a respeito. Decidiu fazer os trabalhos que deixara acumulados, como o de Transfiguração e DCAT, já que eram para serem entregues naquela semana; também optou por organizar seu malão e suas anotações de aula, que eram muito detalhadas, porém sempre bagunçadas. Também cuidou de engraxar seus sapatos e fazer uma limpeza no banheiro - Lily admitia ter um pouco de mania de organização, mas visto que três garotas tinham acabado de sair para uma festa, o banheiro estava uma verdadeira zona, e ela simplesmente _tinha_ que arrumar.

_22:33_

Depois de organizar tudo o que ela pôde no dormitório, e ler todos os livros que tinha no recinto, até mesmo os romances de Emmeline - o que dava um total de sete livros escolares e dois ficcionais completamente irritantes, aliás, já que os casais viviam "felizes para sempre", o que não era uma realidade absoluta para Lily no momento - , cansou-se e se atirou na cama; pensava em dormir, mas não conseguia, pois toda hora lhe viam imagens de Bryan e Melissa se beijando em sua frente. Droga. Por que tinha que se lembrar disso agora? Estava indo tão bem em ignorar esse fato...

Divertiu-se por um momento ao imaginar as vinganças que Marlene estaria planejando; mas talvez fosse mais divertido se ela estivesse lá para assistir...

E então lembrou-se do que a amiga lhe tinha dito sobre passar o ano-novo de forma agradável. Lily não era supersticiosa; tampouco acreditava nas bobagens que Marlene inventava; mas de alguma forma, aquela frase lhe fez algum efeito. Se aquilo, por um acaso, viesse a ser verdade, Lily poderia acabar tendo um ano terrível.

"Isso é loucura", riu, fazendo pouco caso. Mas uma vozinha muitas vezes ignorada em sua cabeça lhe dizia que era melhor acreditar naquilo. Ficou preocupada. Pensou e repensou as conseqüências de ir a festa de ano-novo; Lily não tinha nada a perder, na verdade. O máximo que aconteceria era ela esbarrar em seu ex-namorado e sua colega de quarto, e ficar completamente constrangida. Ora; isso não era tão ruim. Já passara por situações piores. E depois, era como suas amigas disseram: ela poderia mostrar que estava por cima na situação, e que não ligava a mínima para o que quer que os dois lhe fizessem que a pudesse magoar. Seria superior. Lily sorriu; adorava se sentir superior. Mas, é claro, de uma forma positiva.

Levantou-se da cama num pulo, e examinou o vestido branco; era, realmente, lindo demais para ser desperdiçado. Tomou uma decisão.

Vestiu o vestido, que lhe caíra tão bem quanto da primeira vez que o experimentara. Calçou os sapatos _scarpins_ branco-perolado e de salto médio e fez um lindo coque impecável em seus cabelos ruivos. Apanhou a máscara branca e emplumada nos contornos e colocou-a no rosto, escondendo apenas seus lindos olhos verdes. Fez uma maquiagem leve, e nos lábios apenas um gloss.

Encarou-se no espelho; estava realmente linda. Suas amigas ficariam orgulhosas.

Desceu as escadas e deu uma olhada no relógio da sala comunal: dez para as onze. Respirou fundo e saiu pelo buraco do retrato.

_xXxXx_

O Salão Principal estava todo decorado com serpentinas e balões, brancos, pretos e prateados; nas paredes, desenhos de máscaras de todos os tipos em papel brilhante, que mudava de cor a cada minuto. As quatro mesas das casas tinham sido substituídas por várias mesinhas redondas com toalhas negras e arranjos de flores brancas. No centro, uma pista de dança com uma bola prateada parecida com as de discotecas trouxas, mas que flutuava sozinha. Num canto, havia uma espécie de bar, próximo à mesa de comida. E por fim, uma grande faixa branca pendurada no teto com os dizeres "Feliz 1978" em letras prateadas.

Lily chegou às portas do salão e sentiu seu estômago dar uma cambalhota. Olhou por todos os lados e não reconhecia nenhum rosto; todos pareciam iguais, mascarados e trajando preto ou branco. Foi andando lentamente, procurando suas amigas, até que viu uma garota passar correndo por ela, usando uma máscara de plumas verdes e roxas que lembravam um pavão, indo em direção ao banheiro, o mini-vestido branco colado no corpo todo manchado de alguma bebida de cor escura, e os cabelos louro-mel igualmente encharcados. Sorriu. Sabia que sua amiga morena tinha algo a ver com aquilo...

_xXxXx_

_23:00_

Do outro lado do salão, quatro amigos riam e se divertiam.

- Cara, essa festa está demais! Adorei a idéia das máscaras! – exclamou Sirius, que usava uma máscara preta, à lá Zorro. (_N/A: é mais como uma bandana com dois furos que o Zorro usa, e põe o chapéu por cima pra parecer que é uma máscara, só que o Sirius tava sem chapéu... Ok, eu admito, essa foi uma informação desnecessária... desculpe)_

- E eu não sei? A idéia foi minha! - exclamou James, usando uma máscara simples e também preta, mas acompanhada de uma espécie de cartola. Todos os garotos usavam um traje parecido com um smoking, na cor preta, no caso de James e Sirius, ou branca, Como Remus e Peter, com gravatas borboletas preta para o traje branco, e branca para o traje preto.

- Nossa, como você é modesto! – ironizou Remus, que usava uma máscara em forma de meia-lua, que cobria todo um lado de seu rosto.

- Ei Peter, onde esteve? – perguntou James, ao ver o amigo gorducho usando uma máscara de leão, que contradizia muito com sua personalidade, chegar.

- Ah, eu fui na mesa de comida! – os outros três reviraram os olhos – Ah James, você viu quem acaba de chegar?

- Não. Quem? – perguntou o rapaz desinteressado, roubando um salgadinho das mãos do gorducho.

- A Evans. – o olhar de James logo correu solto pelo salão, tentando localizar o seu alvo ruivo, fazendo Sirius rir de sua patética atenção pela garota - Parece que o namorado terminou com ela pra ficar com outra, e ela está arrasada... – comentou Peter sem interesse, engolindo dois salgadinhos de uma só vez.

- Como é que é? O namorado terminou com ela? Quando foi? Como você sabe? – perguntou James afoito, sacudindo o amigo que se engasgou com a sua afobação, arrancando mais risos de Sirius, enquanto Remus sorria revirando os olhos.

- Foi hoje, pouco antes da festa... parece que ela pegou o tal do Leigh na biblioteca, se agarrando com uma colega de quarto dela, Melissa Adams. Achei que você pudesse achar isso interessante...

- Rabicho, como é que você só me conta isso agora? Eu vou procurá-la! – e James saiu esbaforido ao encontro da ruiva, deixando um Sirius se contorcendo em gargalhadas para trás.

_xXxXx_

Lily havia desistido de encontrar suas amigas, pelo menos por ora; sentou-se num banquinho do bar próximo à mesa de comida, e se serviu de um drink com guarda-chuvinha rosa, e contentou-se em observar as pessoas dançando. Avistou um rapaz alto e loiro vestindo trajes brancos, e logo tratou de virar para o outro lado, para que ele não a visse. Sim, ela estava sendo boba; mas não queria ser vista por Bryan; pelo menos não por enquanto.

Ao virar para o outro lado, deparou-se com alguém que realmente não esperava ver...

- Ei, Lily, tudo bem? O que está fazendo aqui sozinha?– cumprimentou James, sorrindo sedutoramente, mas a ruiva estava chateada demais para reparar.

- Ah, oi. Você sabe o que dizem; se você está numa festa, não está a fim de dançar ou de conversar, fique na mesa de comida. – respondeu sem ânimo.

- Hum... sinto-lhe informar, ruivinha, mas aqui não é a mesa de comida, é o bar.

- Que seja. O que quer, Potter? – disse cansada, virando-se para encarar o rapaz.

- Ei, por que o Potter? Eu ainda não te fiz nada ainda... – Devido a convivência como monitores-chefes, ambos se chamavam pelo primeiro nome, a não ser quando Lily estava de mau-humor, e então ela o chamava pelo sobrenome.

- Desculpe. É que eu estou um pouco chateada... – respondeu, arrependendo-se um pouco de ter dado detalhes ao garoto, e ao mesmo tempo, de ter sido ríspida com ele; por mais que dissesse o quanto detestava James Potter, ela não podia deixar de pensar que algumas, _apenas algumas_ vezes, ele parecia ser uma pessoa agradável, e até capaz de manter uma conversa interessante; e mais, ele também a divertia.

- Hum... er, eu soube sobre você e o... – começou James, recebendo um olhar indecifrável de Lily, mas que parecia dizer algo como "não se atreva a dizer o nome dele" – Bem, eu sinto muito.

- Sei... – ela arqueou uma sobrancelha desconfiada, tomando mais um gole de seu drink, enquanto James se servia de uma garrafa de cerveja amanteigada.

- Não, é sério, eu sinto muito mesmo. Você deve estar arrasada... – ele tentou dizer isso num tom verdadeiro, porém saiu como algo menos sério do que devia... Lily soltou uma risada presa.

- Ora, por favor, James! Você deve estar adorando tudo isso; na certa pensa que agora eu estou livre para você voltar a me chamar pra sair... e não pense que pode me enganar.

James deu um sorriso enviesado; a ruiva estava certa.

- Bem... não vou mentir pra você, lírio; eu estava mesmo pensando nisso...

- Eu sabia. Mas pode ir tirando o seu hipogrifo da chuva, você continua com menos chances de sair comigo do que quando eu estava namorando. E por favor, não me faça mais ter que falar nesse assunto...

- Ok, tudo o que a _senhorita_ mandar! – Lily meramente olhou para James e soltou um riso frouxo.

- Você é mesmo um palhaço...

- Só quando fico perto de você... – ela revirou os olhos, sem deixar de sorrir um pouco – Mas eu não quero te ver triste hoje, então, me diga: o que é que eu posso fazer pra te animar?

- Por favor, não se incomode; do jeito que eu estou é capaz que eu acabe me irritando com você por qualquer bobagem e você ia acabar chateado... – respondeu Lily, bebendo o segundo drink. Não sabia ao certo por quê, mas agora estava menos inibida, e realmente mais receptiva às conversas de James...

- Não, eu faço questão! E depois; já estou tão acostumado com as suas explosões de raiva pra cima de mim, que acho que estou imunizado. Você pode gritar, e dizer o que quiser de mim, ruiva, mas não vai me chatear. – disse ele com um sorriso bobo, ao que Lily riu mais ainda.

- Você não muda mesmo... ai ai... ok, me conte; seu ego deve estar transbordando de elogios por conta da festa, já que ela foi idéia sua e parece estar sendo um sucesso... certo?

- É, posso dizer que sim... mas o elogio que mais me interessa ainda não veio... – ele insinuou misterioso. Lily olhou em seus olhos para logo desviar, como que ponderando se devia dizer alguma coisa ou não.

- Considere este um elogio. – disse formalmente.

- Muito obrigado, mas eu estava me referindo ao elogio da McGonagall, que tanto implicou com a festa... – Lily revirou os olhos envergonhada, fingindo procurar suas amigas na pista de dança – Mas o seu elogio também é muito bem-vindo, lírio, e talvez ainda mais precioso, já que é tão raro... – completou cortês. Lily bufou internamente; sabia no que aquele papo ia dar.

- Ei, sexta-feira a gente vai se reunir para fazer os relatórios da semana, certo? – desviou completamente do assunto a ruiva, servindo-se de um copo de água e pegando alguns salgadinhos da mesa de comida ao lado.

- Nossa, você tem uma capacidade _incrível_ de mudar de assunto... – James comentou, roubando um salgadinho de Lily – Mas, ok a gente pode fazer isso na sexta. Mas você tinha que pensar nisso agora? Eu tava me divertindo... nem lembrava que tinha aula mais... – Lily revirou os olhos.

- Isso é porque você é irresponsável. – ela disse casualmente, comendo uma cochinha.

- Se você diz... – ele deu um gole na cerveja, olhando-a nos olhos.

Um silêncio se instalou entre eles, e Lily sentiu um vazio; lembrara-se de por quê ela estava conversando com o Potter, e avistou seu ex-namorado de mãos dadas com sua colega de quarto, o vestido mágica – e infelizmente – limpo. Percebeu que os dois aproximavam-se do balcão do 'bar', e Bryan lançou-lhe um olhar de pena. Lily detestava esses olhares. Percebeu que ele vinha em sua direção, e sem pensar, agarrou a mão de James, que foi pego de surpresa, e saiu dali o mais rápido que conseguiu.

- O que houve Lily?

- Er... nada... eu só... – Lily era uma péssima mentirosa; enquanto gaguejava e pensava numa boa desculpa para o que fizera, James já avistara o casal feliz e entendera tudo.

- Vem cá... – e agora era ele que pegava na mão de Lily, de um modo protetor, e a levava para o outro lado do salão, bem longe da presença indesejável dos outros dois.

Lily não sabia porquê, mas se deixara conduzir por ele, e estranhamente apreciara o toque da mão grande e forte do rapaz. Continuava a procurar suas amigas, mas era impossível reconhecer alguém naquela festa; nem sabia como reconhecera James; e depois, ela não sabia como Alice e Emmeline estavam vestidas, e tinham pelo menos mais umas dez garotas morenas vestidas de branco, com máscaras vermelhas...

- Que tal sentarmos ali? – James apontou uma mesa vazia num canto afastado. Lily concordou com a cabeça, e os dois se sentaram à mesa. – Você está bem? – perguntou o rapaz, observando que Lily parecia um pouco pálida e triste, mesmo por detrás de sua máscara.

- Ah... estou bem sim. Hum... onde estávamos mesmo?

Conversaram mais um pouco sobre os preparativos da festa, os afazeres da escola; depois falaram sobre seus amigos, e a vida fora da escola: suas famílias, as férias, coisas preferidas... Lily surpreendia-se a cada palavra de James, e já nem lembrava dos momentos desagradáveis ocorridos naquela noite. Depois de muito conversarem, começaram um concurso de piadas, e isso definitivamente fez Lily rir.

Faltava pouco para a meia-noite. Uma música lenta começara a tocar, e todos os casais – e surpreendentemente, todos os alunos da festa estavam em pares – começaram a dançar ao som da música. Lily sentiu um embrulho no estômago ao ver Bryan abraçado à Melissa. Suspirou.

- Er... eu sei que você talvez ache isso estranho, e... provavelmente vai fazer alguma piada mais tarde, mas... James... você gostaria de dançar comigo? Como amigos, claro. – Lily perguntou, sem idéia alguma de onde aquilo tinha vindo. "Merlin, o que eu acabo de fazer! Convidei o Potter para uma dança? O que está havendo comigo??"

O rapaz demorou um pouco para responder. Estava quase perguntando o mesmo quando a ruiva o fez primeiro. Ficou sem palavras. Pensou que ela talvez estivesse zombando dele, mas descartou a idéia ao ver que ela esperava uma resposta, apreensiva. Seu primeiro intuito foi insinuar algo e transformar aquele momento em piada, mas algo lhe dizia para não dizer besteiras. Sorriu.

- Claro.

James se levantou e deu a mão para Lily, indo os dois juntos para o meio da pista de dança. Ainda meio incerto, colocou sua mão nas costas da ruiva delicadamente, e ela envolveu seu pescoço com receio. Ambos começaram a se mover lentamente ao som da música, ora se encarando um pouco tímidos, ora desviando os olhares para o que acontecia à volta deles.

James não entendia, mas sabia que algo estava diferente em Lily; além, é claro, do óbvio fato de que ela agora estava livre e desimpedida e tê-lo chamado para dançar; sentia que ela o vinha tratando com mais... cordialidade do que antes, como a longa conversa que há pouco tiveram; sim, ela ainda brigava com ele. Mas os momentos agradáveis eram maioria sobre os momentos de discussão, e James sabia que era um avanço.

Por muito tempo achou que conquistá-la era apenas uma questão de orgulho, mas depois passou a reparar o quanto ela poderia ser encantadora e fascinante. E sabia que queria tê-la para si. Mas não era mais um sentimentos frívolo como antes; por mais que a idéia lhe soasse estranha, e Sirius zombasse sempre que podia, James estava procurando por _estabilidade_ e _reciprocidade_, algo mais _maduro_, e achava que Lily era a garota perfeita nesse sentido. Além, é claro, de que ele adorava a companhia dela para qualquer coisa. Só de tê-la por perto, já se sentia realizado.

Se era amor? Não sabia. _Não tinha certeza_. Nunca amara. Como descrever algo que nunca se sentiu? Mas James não se deixava torturar por tais pensamentos; preferia agir e sentir a pensar em conseqüências, e coisas do tipo.

Lily estava confusa; passara todo o tempo em que estivera na festa conversando com seu desafeto mais-do-que-declarado, e Merlin, ela tinha gostado! É claro que já tinha tido algumas _poucas_ conversas agradáveis com ele, enquanto faziam relatórios e afins relacionados à monitoria; mas ele sempre transformava tudo em algum estúpido pedido para sair com ela, e acabava estragando toda a boa imagem que ela construíra a respeito dele. Mas agora era diferente; os dois passaram a noite toda (bem, boa parte dela) conversando, e se conhecendo melhor. Lily detestava admitir isso para si mesma, mas estava começando a ver James de maneira... _diferente_. Bem, talvez fosse o fato de que ela tivesse acabado de sofrer uma decepção amorosa e James era o primeiro garoto depois do cretino a tratá-la com carinho; sim, deveria ser a carência que a fizera vê-lo com tais olhos. Olhos de... melhor nem dizer.

Lily avistou, não muito longe de onde estava, Alice, trajando preto e branco, abraçada a Frank, os dois dançando romanticamente; de um outro lado, viu Emmeline, vestida como Alice, junto à Remus sentados à uma mesa, conversando, e ele acabara de chamá-la para dançar, timidamente; Marlene resistira aos insistentes pedidos de Sirius, mas agora dançava enlaçando-o pelo pescoço, e rindo de algo que ele dizia. Por fim, os olhos de Lily pairaram sobre Bryan e Melissa, que pareciam apaixonados. Lily sentiu seu estômago afundar, ao que James percebeu, e lhe sorriu amigável; rodopiou-a graciosamente, numa tentativa de alegrá-la e chamar a atenção de Bryan, para que ele visse como ela estava melhor sem ele. Bem, fora isso o que ela interpretara; Bryan instantaneamente a notou, e lançou-lhe um outro olhar triste, ao que Lily lançou um de desprezo, virando a cara e sorrindo para James em seguida. "Obrigada" falou apenas mexendo os lábios. James piscou-lhe um olho sorrindo maroto.

- Boa noite à todos! – saudou o diretor Dumbledore bondosamente – Espero que todos estejam se divertindo nessa magnífica noite de ano-novo! – murmúrios e exclamações de concordância por parte dos alunos – Gostaria de anunciar que faltam poucos minutos para a meia-noite, e desejar a todos um feliz ano-novo!

Aplausos e mais exclamações animadas. James fora falar com Sirius e deixara Lily por um instante.

- Lily... será que a gente pode conversar? – chamou Bryan, puxando a garota pelo braço gentilmente. Lily sentiu um nó na garganta.

- Agora, Bryan? Sinto muito, mas tenho outras coisas pra fazer. – desconversou a ruiva, procurando suas amigas e James na multidão.

- Por favor Lily, eu não queria que você ficasse chateada comigo... vamos conversar, vamos nos entender... quem sabe não podemos ser amigos...? – aquilo era demais para ela.

- Amigos? Bryan, você vem me traindo há dois meses, eu descubro e termino com você porque você não teve a coragem de me contar e terminar numa boa, e agora diz que quer continuar sendo meu amigo? Nem pensar! Agora saia da minha frente, já disse que não quero mais ter que falar com você!

- Lily, por favor! – suplicava o garoto.

Uma voz anunciara: um minuto para a meia-noite. Onde estaria James, e suas amigas? Por que ela tinha que passar o último minuto do ano discutindo com aquele imbecil?

- Ei, você não escutou não? Cai fora e deixa ela em paz. – disse James em tom autoritário, chegando do nada.

- E quem é você pra me dizer o que fazer? – rebateu Bryan.

- Monitor-chefe que pode te descontar pontos, e ahn... ah é. O cara que vai quebrar a sua cara se você não deixar a Lily em paz.

- Lily, vamos para outro lugar conversar, por favor? – falou o loiro, ignorando as ameaças de James. Lily deu um passo para trás, recusando a mão que o garoto lhe oferecia.

- Bryan; me deixe em paz!

- Lily, eu só... – o rapaz não pôde terminar a frase; James o atingiu em cheio com um soco no nariz.

- James! Não precisava ter feito isso... – repreendeu Lily, chocada. Poucos foram os que repararam no acontecido, mas não deram atenção; estavam preocupados com suas resoluções de ano-novo.

- Lily, você vai deixar que ele me ataque assim sem mais nem menos? – choramingou Bryan, cambaleando.

- Pode bater mais se quiser! – falou para James, que deu outro soco, dessa vez no queixo, de Bryan.

- Você está bem, Lily? – ele perguntou preocupado. Bryan deixou a pista de dança, o nariz inchado e o lábio sangrando, acompanhado de uma Melissa histérica.

- Estou... Obrigada, James. Aquilo foi... legal. – falou Lily, um pouco tonta.

- À seu dispor. – agradeceu James, sorrindo. – Olha, o ano já vai virar, e provavelmente você vai querer passar com as suas amigas, então eu vou procurar os meus... – ele disse com um sorriso amigável.

- Não, fica... quero dizer, se você quiser, é claro. – ela consertou, um pouco corada – Mesmo que quiséssemos acho que não iríamos encontrá-los e... bem, seria tão ruim passar a virada do ano comigo? - zombou.

- De modo algum... - ele sorriu galante

- Obrigada. – sorriu Lily agradecida.

_10! _

A contagem regressiva começara...

_9!_

Todos contavam juntos...

_8!_

Lily e James se encaravam, em silêncio...

_7!_

O tempo parecia passar lentamente...

_6!_

_5!_

_4!_

Lily avistou Bryan sentado numa cadeira e Melissa encarando-o emburrada...

_3!_

Lily voltou seu olhar para James, que continuara a encará-la sorrindo... ela sorriu timidamente para ele. James estava frente à Lily, a distância muito pequena, prestes a tomar uma atitude...

_2!_

Lily foi mais ágil que James...

_1!_

... E o beijou. James se surpreendeu com a atitude da ruiva, mas não hesitou em corresponder; beijá-la já estava em seus planos antes. Lily não tinha certeza do porquê tinha feito isso; quando deu por si já estava com as mãos em volta do pescoço de James e puxando-o para perto de seus lábios. Não sabia se fora pelo fato de ter se sentido diminuída, despedaçada e carente devido ao recente e trágico término de seu namoro, mais a raiva que agora sentia do ex-namorado pelo o que acabara de acontecer; ou por ter finalmente percebido que James era alguém interessante, e que, valia a pena – será?; ou então pela opção mais provável: o estresse e trabalho excessivo estavam deixando-a louca.

O fato é que ela tinha beijado James. E ainda estava beijando, mesmo depois de todos gritarem "Feliz Ano Novo!" ou "Viva 1978!" e uma chuva de estrelas cadentes mágicas caírem sobre suas cabeças. E o mais estranho, - apesar de o simples ato de beijá-lo já ser completamente bizarro – é que era _gostoso_. Beijar James Potter era realmente muito bom. Por que nunca experimentara antes?

_Porque ele é James Potter. E você é Lily Evans. Apenas por isso._

Pronto. Aquela vozinha irritante que sempre dizia a Lily o que fazer e o que não fazer, acabara de condenar o seu ato extremamente espontâneo e passional. Lily rapidamente abriu os olhos e empurrou James, deixando-o muito confuso, mas satisfeito.

- Lírio... quando eu penso que você não pode mais me surpreender... ei, espere! Aonde vai? – chamou James, ao ver que Lily se afastava no meio da multidão. Tentou segui-la, passando por um casal que continuava se beijando apaixonado (Sirius e Marlene, quem diria!) e outro que agora dançava a música lenta abraçados (finalmente, Remus e Emmeline!)

Lily conseguiu escapar da festa e subia as escadas correndo, amaldiçoando-se internamente.

"Você só pode estar mesmo louca, Lily Evans! Como pôde beijar o Potter?!"

James corria para alcançar Lily; era meio inútil correr tanto, já que sabia que ela só poderia ir a um lugar: a sala comunal. Ao passar pelo buraco da Mulher Gorda, se surpreendeu quando não viu sua amada sentada no sofá da sala. Constatou que chegara tarde demais e que ela já tinha ido dormir.

Se James tivesse pensado em olhar no Mapa do Maroto, teria visto que Lily não estava onde ele imaginava; mas em outro lugar.

Na sacada da Torre de Astronomia, Lily observava a lua pensativa.

Quer ela encontrasse a solução para os acontecimentos dessa noite, quer não, tinha certeza de uma coisa:

O novo ano traria muitas novidades...

* * *

E então? Gostaram? Odiaram? 

Já comecei a escrever o segundo capítulo, e, dependendo da aprovação, eu postarei logo! Portanto... reviews! ;D


	2. O Dia Seguinte

**N/A: **Respondedo às reviews:

**Kine L.:** Quem bom que você gostou!! Fico muito feliz de ver que você gosta das minhas fics! E sim, eles estão no sétimo ano, já que a Lily e o James são monitores-chefes... Olha tudo o que eu posso dizer sobre o que vai acontecer com os personagens ao longo da fic, é que esse ano será beeem diferente para todos eles... Muito obrigada pela review, e aproveite o segundo capítulo!

**Mel Black Potter**,** Thaty, Mayara Evans:** Muito obrigada!!! Pedido feito, pedido atendido! Aqui está o segundo capítulo! ;D

**Ara Potter:** Nossa, fiquei lisonjeada! Muito obrigada pela review, e espero que goste do capítulo!

* * *

_O Dia Seguinte_

Lily acordou muito cedo na manhã daquela segunda-feira, e com uma dor de cabeça inexplicável. Tentou relembrar os fatos da noite passada; o flagra de Bryan com Melissa, o escândalo todo, os dois terminando o namoro, a festa de ano-novo, as conversas com James, e...

Merlin, ela tinha beijado James Potter!!

Lily ficou tão sobressaltada com tal lembrança, que deixou escapar um gritinho de surpresa. Olhou para os lados; suas amigas ainda dormiam, e se Lily as conhecia bem, não acordariam tão cedo.

Quando voltou da Torre de Astronomia, teve sorte de não encontrar ninguém no caminho; chegou ao dormitório, vestiu seu pijama e se fechou na cama de dossel; sabia que suas amigas iriam querer interrogá-la sobre o beijo que dera em James, e pretendia fingir que nunca deixara o dormitório.

Pensando mais sensatamente, Lily se deu conta de que não só suas amigas deviam tê-la visto, mas sim como _todos_ que estavam na festa! Oh Merlin, ela poderia ser o assunto mais falado na mesa do café esta manhã!!

A cabeça de Lily girava; levantou-se e foi até o banheiro, para jogar uma água no rosto. Respirava com dificuldade, como sempre que ficava nervosa.

"Calma Lily, relaxa; talvez nem tenham te reconhecido... deviam ter outras garotas ruivas vestidas de branco ontem à noite..."

Esse pensamento a acalmara um pouco; talvez suas amigas não a tivessem reconhecido. Porém...

"Droga! O Potter com certeza vai falar alguma coisa... estou completamente _ferrada_!"

Enquanto se amaldiçoava por aquele maldito gesto espontâneo que talvez a fizesse ser a mais nova piada da escola, escutou um barulho no quarto, e correu para lá.

- Lily? Já está acordada? – perguntou Alice com um bocejo.

- É... sabe como é, fiquei sem sono... como foi a festa ontem? – perguntou a ruiva inocentemente.

- Foi boa... você devia ter ido...

Era tudo o que Lily queria ouvir. Então ela fora na festa, e ninguém a reconhecera! Perfeito! Sua reputação estava a salvo. Pelo menos enquanto o Potter se mantivesse calado...

- É... quem sabe de uma próxima vez! – disse Lily, aliviada.

- Hum... eu vou voltar a dormir. – murmurou Alice, e se atirou na cama.

Lily sabia que uma vez que estivesse acordada, não conseguiria mais dormir; resolveu se vestir logo, e descer para tomar café-da-manhã com os elfos; duvidava que até mesmo os professores já estivessem de pé.

Desceu as escadas sentindo que um grande peso havia sido retirado de suas costas, e talvez até estivesse sorrindo, mas antes que terminasse de descer os degraus...

- Bom dia, Lily, dormiu bem?

Lily gelou e parou no último degrau. Ergueu o olhar para encarar James à sua frente. Com um sorriso malicioso, os cabelos arrepiados, e encostado na parede com os braços cruzados à frente do peito. Lily meramente pestanejou, sua feição modificando-se repentinamente, da alegria para o desespero.

- Bom dia, Potter. – respondeu seca, terminando de descer a escada, sem olhar nos olhos do garoto.

- Nossa, pra quê tanta formalidade? Acho que já nos conhecemos bem o bastante, não? – insinuou com uma voz irritantemente sexy.

- Olha aqui, não comece com piadinhas. – preveniu a ruiva, ficando nervosa – Aquilo que aconteceu ontem...

- Espere um pouco lírio, poderia refrescar a minha memória? Foram tantos os acontecimentos de ontem à noite...

- Potter, eu to falando sério, será que dá pra você parar com essas piadas? – Lily agora estava realmente irritada. James pareceu compreender.

- Está bem. _Aquilo._ Bem, você não pode me culpar de nada... pelo o que me lembro, e _ah, como me lembro_, – ele sorriu maroto – foi você que me beijou...

- Eu sei. – admitiu Lily corando, evitando os olhos hipnotizantes de James – E aquilo foi um ato completamente impensado, sem sentido, e eu queria te pedir, por favor, não conte para ninguém...

James considerou o pedido por um momento, com uma expressão indecifrável. Ele poderia estar realmente analisando a situação, ou então fingindo pensar no assunto, para depois fazer alguma piada e irritar Lily mais ainda.

- E por que?

Lily bufou. Ótimo, simplesmente ótimo.

- James, não torne isso mais complicado do que já é para mim... aquele beijo não significou nada para mim, eu estava carente, e foi só. Nada mais. E realmente me agradaria se você fizesse a gentileza de não comentar esse fato com mais ninguém, já que poucos foram os que me reconheceram na festa, e eu não queria que ficasse marcado na minha reputação que eu beijei você e... – Lily falava tudo bem rápido, gesticulando e perambulando pela sala, visivelmente em desespero. James apenas a observava calado.

- Ta legal.

- ... E a escola inteira ia ficar sabendo e... o que você disse?

- Ta legal. Eu não conto pra ninguém. – Lily o mirou surpresa – Será nosso... _segredo particular._

- Oh... certo. Obrigada. – agradeceu meio confusa. – E... eu espero que a nossa relação como monitores-chefes continue numa boa...

- Agora, mais do que numa boa... – sorriu, e Lily revirou os olhos – Ok, ok; tudo certo. Eu vou fingir que nada aconteceu. – completou com uma voz entediada.

- Muito obrigada! – suspirou Lily aliviada.

Ambos ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, e Lily percebeu que aquela não era uma boa maneira de encerrar a conversa sobre os acontecimentos passados. Algo lhe dizia que se ficasse mais tempo, poderia ter um flashback...

- Ok, então... a gente se vê por aí! - E saiu correndo pelo buraco do retrato.

Lily resolveu que não estava com tanta fome – até por quê sabia que James ia para o Salão Principal – e decidiu dar um passeio nos jardins nevados – ninguém seria tão louco de ir lá com esse frio.

Lily ficou por lá até não poder mais, e voltou para tomar café da manhã quando eram umas dez horas.

Encontrou suas amigas, que indagaram onde ela esteve; explicou que tinha ido dar um passeio nos jardins e elas aceitaram a desculpa sem contestar.

_xXxXx_

As duas aulas que se seguiram naquela tarde não foram tão interessantes para James quanto os pensamentos que pairavam em sua mente...

"Aquele beijo com certeza significou alguma coisa... por que ela não admite logo?"

Suspirou ao observar a ruiva durante a aula de Transfiguração.

- James, o seu sapo ainda é um sapo. James... James, você está prestando atenção? – chamou Remus.

- Hum, o que foi Aluado? – Remus revirou os olhos sorrindo e apontou para o sapo na mesa. – Ah. – James fez um movimento de varinha e o sapo se transformou em uma almofada.

- O que foi, estava distraído?

- É... – respondeu vagamente, voltando a observar a ruiva que parecia tão entediada quanto ele...

- Hum... pelo tom de voz e – olhou para Lily – pelo seu olhar abobalhado na direção da Lily, diria que estava pensando nela, e no que fazer para que ela te note, certo?

James encarou Remus com uma surpresa controlada.

- Nossa. Você com certeza é muito bom em Adivinhação... – constatou. Remus sorriu, e Sirius, escutando a conversa, interveio:

- Não é preciso ser vidente para saber que é só na Lily que você pensa ultimamente. Mas Pontas, você ainda acha que tem alguma chance? – o amigo o mirou com indignação, ao que esse não se importou – Quero dizer, você já chamou ela pra sair umas cem vezes, se não mais; já se declarou pra ela, já mandou flores, cartões, tudo, e ela não deu à mínima; admita, James, você não vai conseguir nada com a Lily.

- Almofadinhas, falando assim você me deprime. Não confia nos meus 'talentos marotos de persuasão'? – James não pareia nem um pouco alterado pelos votos de não-confiança do amigo em seu caráter conquistador.

- Bem... talvez funcione com outras garotas... – interferiu Remus - mas você tem que entender que Lily é diferente... ela não vai se impressionar com nada que você venha a fazer, justamente porque você gosta de se exibir...

- Ei, está me chamando de exibido?

- Me desculpe James, mas... bem... você gosta de atenção... – admitiu Remus, um pouco arrependido do que falara.

- Hum... talvez você tenha razão; talvez eu devesse tentar coisas diferentes com a Lily; é, acho que é o que vou fazer...

- Olha, sinceramente, eu acho que você devia desistir... para o bem de todos... – falou Sirius sabiamente.

- Sirius. Eu não vou desistir da Lily. E sabe o que mais? Ela vai ser minha até o fim do ano letivo.

- Há! Fala sério? – riu Sirius roucamente

- Falo. Pode esperar pra ver. Ela vai ceder aos meus encantos...

- Hum... fazemos disso uma aposta então? – sugeriu o maroto sorrindo.

- Não; uma certeza. Podemos dizer que... eu esteja predizendo o futuro: Lily Evans vai ser minha até o baile de formatura. É _certo_.

- Se você diz... – riu o garoto – Mas eu não vou te ajudar a conquistá-la; você que se vire!

- Pode deixar, Sirius, eu sei exatamente o que fazer. E depois, Remus, você pode me dar uma mãozinha se eu precisar, certo?

- Ai ai... acho que não tenho escolha, não é? – James abanou a cabeça negativamente, sorrindo – Está bem... qualquer coisa que precisar, é só chamar.

- Valeu, Aluadão!

_xXxXx_

- Lily, estou te achando tão calada... aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou Alice, estranhando o silêncio da amiga, enquanto caminhavam para o Salão Principal, a fim de jantarem.

- Ah, não é nada não, Lice. Ainda estou um pouco abalada por causa do Bryan... – mentiu. Na verdade, tinha até esquecido desse detalhe.

- Nossa, eu esqueci de contar! – exclamou Emmeline – Ele saiu da festa ontem com o olho roxo; parece que alguém o socou... disseram que foi o James, mas eu não vejo porquê ele teria feito isso..

- Nossa... que estranho... – comentou Lily, falsamente surpresa com o fato.

- Hum... tem certeza que você não foi na festa, Lil? – perguntou Marlene intrigada – Eu podia jurar que te vi lá...

- Ah, não, deve ter se confundido...

- Mas a Melissa disse que te viu lá... – lembrou Alice.

Lily sabia que não conseguiria mais esconder a verdade. Bem, pelo menos parte dela.

- Ok. Eu fui na festa. – as três garotas fizeram caras surpresas.

- Lily! O que te fez pensar que poderia esconder isso de nós!? – perguntou Marlene indignada.

- Me desculpem... mas eu nem fiquei muito tempo... sabe, eu só entrei, vi a Melissa e o Bryan, ele tentou conversar comigo, e aí eu fugi e voltei para a Torre. Foi só.

- Hum... então você não sabe de um monte de coisas que aconteceram ontem... não é, senhorita McKinnon? – insinuou Alice risonha.

- Lene! Me conte agora! – Lily havia esquecido completamente que tinha visto a amiga dançando abraçada a Sirius Black, e agora queira saber os detalhes.

- Ai, ta bom... – rendeu-se a garota – Eu beijei o Sirius...

- Sério?? – dessa parte Lily não sabia – E aí??

- Ah, aí nada. a gente tava dançando, e na hora da virada, a gente se beijou. Só. Depois eu fui procurar as meninas e ele foi procurar os marotos.

- Hum... e você, Emme, nada a me dizer? – insinuou a ruiva, olhando para a loira corada.

- Conte Emme, conte para a Lily que você dançou a noite inteira com o senhor Lupin! – brincou Marlene.

- Ai gente, não foi nada de mais... foi só isso... a gente dançou juntos. Nada de mais.

- Sei, senhorita Vance... – ironizou Lily – E não tem nenhum sentimento especial por trás dessa dança...?

- Ah... – Emmeline estava muito corada agora – Vocês sabem que eu gosto dele. E eu gostei de dançar com ele. Mas foi só. Não acho que ele sinta o mesmo por mim... ele me vê só como uma amiga...

- Nunca se sabe, Emmeline Vance, nunca se sabe... – disse Lily sabiamente.

As quatro amigas jantaram e conversaram trivialidades, e Lily agora estava realmente aliviada por conseguir esconder de suas amigas a sua atitude completamente insana da noite passada. Estava tudo certo; ninguém saberia. Aquela foi uma noite para ficar marcada apenas como uma lembrança.

Espere; lembrança? Lily não queria lembrar que beijara James; ela queria esquecer. Oh sim Merlin, ela queria esquecer que beijara o cara que sempre a atormentou chamando-a para sair; ela queria esquecer que aquele beijo fora o melhor beijo que já dera; e certamente queria esquecer o que pensara a respeito de James naquela noite, de como vira que ele podia ser alguém interessante, além do James Potter metido e arrogante.

Oh Merlin. Será que ela ia conseguir esquecer disto?

Porque agora, toda vez que botava os olhos nele, lembrava de como ele podia ser atencioso e carinhoso. E não é como se ela o olhasse o tempo todo; ele simplesmente calhava de estar em todas as direções que ela olhava. E bem agora, do outro lado da grande mesa da Grifinória, ele a estava observando.

Lily rapidamente desviou o olhar, mas os pensamentos eram os mesmos.

Por Melrin! Será que ela iria passar o resto do ano pensando nele?

* * *

**N/A:** Genteee!! Eu NUNCA imaginei que escreveria um capítulo tão pequeno como esse!! Isso é algo muito novo pra mim... porque fora os capítulos de Fome de Verdade que não são de minha autoria, eu não costumo escrever capítulos pequenos! Todos os capítulos de Diário de uma Bruxa (...) são gigantescos!!

Mas é que esse capítulo realmente não tinha nada de muito interessante; era só isso mesmo, o dia seguinte. Eu até poderia escrever mais, como eu pretendia, mas sabe quando você está escrevendo, aí você percebe que chegou num ponto que você sabe que é o fim? Que aquele é o 'gancho' para o próximo capítulo, e você simplesmente tem que parar? Pois então. O capítulo chegou ao seu fim. E eu sei que muitos vão ficar querendo me matar por ter escrito tão pouco e tão nada; mas não se preocupem, o próximo capítulo terá mais acontecimentos... ;D

Ah, e provavelmente eu só vou postar novamente no fim do carnaval, ou então só bem depois disso... ok?

E dessa vez eu quero mais reviews, hein! Eu sei que não tem nem uma semana que eu postei a fic, mas...

Reviews, reviews, reviews!

Beijos a todos!


	3. Proposta Indecente

Milhões e milhões de desculpas! Essa eu realmente me superei... e empacar logo no comecinho da fic! Nem dá vontade de continuar acompanhando... mas eu prometo que não vou demorar mais tanto assim! já reorganizei minhas idéias, e sei exatamente o rumo que a fic vai tomar. Até já comecei a escrever o capítulo 4!

Gostaria de agradecer à **Tahh Halliwell, Mel Black Potter, Kine L, Thaty, Ara Potter e Bruna B.T. Black **por terem lido e comentado o segundo capítulo, e é claro, à todos aqueles que leram mas não puderam deixar comentários. Espero que ainda lembrem da fic!

Ah, e me desculpem mais uma vez, esse capítulo ficou meio pequeno... x(

* * *

_Proposta Indecente_

A primeira semana do ano decorreu normalmente para Lily. Muitas aulas, muitos deveres de casa, muitos alunos engraçadinhos recebendo detenções; e isso era sempre algo cansativo.

Lily sempre se encontrava com James às sextas-feiras para fazer os trabalhos da monitoria, na sala dos monitores, que se situava numa passagem secreta no sétimo andar. Esta sexta não seria diferente. Mesmo que ela o tivesse evitado a semana inteira.

Lily já estava sentada à mesa redonda dentro da sala aconchegante, quando James adentrou o recinto esbaforido, os cabelos irritantemente desalinhados.

- Você está atrasado. – disse Lily, enquanto consultava um livro grande e pesado, e fazia anotações numa folha de pergaminho.

- Desculpe, eu tive treino de quadribol. – justificou-se o garoto, sentando-se ao lado da ruiva, um pouco sentido pelas poucas e duras palavras que a mesma trocara com ele.

- Certo. Eu já contei o número de detenções e advertências dessa semana, e já comecei a escrever o relatório. Você podia organizar a lista de reservas de sala e materiais.¹

- Ok...

Ambos ficaram durante todo o tempo de trabalho em silêncio, e James estava um pouco incomodado com isso. Fazia cinco dias desde que eles tinham dançado juntos e se beijado na festa de ano-novo, e Lily agia como se nada tivesse acontecido. Ok, ela mesma disse que queria esquecer daquilo, e que não significava nada; mas como ela poderia ousar esquecer aquele momento tão maravilhoso para James?

- Lily... – chamou James olhando por cima da lista que tinha em mãos.

- Evans. – ela corrigiu, sem tirar os olhos do relatório que escrevia.

- Não; Lily.

- Potter; Evans.

- Vai começar com isso de novo? – ele perguntou revoltado.

- O que é que você está querendo dizer? – ela retorquiu suspirando.

- Lily, você está estranha comigo.

- Não, eu não estou. Estou agindo normalmente com você. – ela contestou, com a voz calma, mas por dentro ela estava completamente atordoada.

- Ah, claro. Desde que...

- Potter, não tem nada errado comigo! Eu só estou querendo terminar isso logo!

- Lily, você não fala comigo direito desde que pediu que eu não contasse a ninguém que nos beijamos na noite do ano-novo. Você nem brigou mais comigo!

Ok. Ele estava certo. Ela estava constrangida demais para manter conversas agradáveis com ele durante o pouco tempo que passavam juntos. Mas isso se dava devido ao fato de que ela simplesmente não conseguia mais olhar pra ele, falar com ele, sem lembrar de que o tinha beijado; e que tinha sido bom. Maravilhosamente bom.

- Olha, eu pensei que a gente tivesse combinado que ia esquecer disso!

- Eu sei, mas não dá! Eu entendo que você não queira que ninguém saiba, e respeito isso; mas daí a me ignorar completamente? Lily, por favor!

Novamente, ele estava certo. Mas como resolver isso?

- Ok, e o que você sugere? – perguntou cansada, e ao perceber um sorrisinho malicioso se formar nos lábios dele, acrescentou mordaz – E me pedir para repetir aquilo não é uma opção.

- Ok... isso é decepcionante. – ela revirou os olhos, cruzando os braços à frente de seu peito – Mas, eu pensei numa alternativa para nós dois, que acho que pode até ser agradável...

- E qual seria...? – indagou Lily, curiosa.

- Bem... já que nós temos que conviver juntos, trabalhar juntos, embora você não queira que tenhamos nenhum envolvimento romântico, mesmo depois daquele beijo que você disse que não significou nada, o que realmente me magoou profundamente, já que sempre achei que meus beijos fossem extremamente cheios de significado...

- Potter! Vá direto ao assunto! – irritou-se Lily, corando ao lembrar que o beijo dele _realmente_ era cheio de significado como ele mencionara.

- Ok... bem, já que na festa nós passamos um bom tempo conversando, e descobrimos que nossas conversas são agradáveis, eu sugiro que nos tornemos amigos. O que acha?

Como é que é? James Potter estava humildemente pedindo que Lily fosse sua amiga? Só amizade? O que será que ele estava tramando?

- Hãn?

- Isso mesmo que você ouviu; vamos ser amigos?

- Potter... você tem certeza de que está falando coisa com coisa?

- Mas é claro que estou! Nossa, assim você me ofende... – ele disse num falso tom de ofensa.

- Então... nós vamos ser amigos? Só isso? – Lily realmente não estava entendendo aonde ele queria chegar com isso...

- Pense comigo, Lily: depois daquele beijo, nós só temos três opções: 1) namorar; – ela revirou os olhos, ao que ele sorriu maliciosamente – 2) ficar do jeito que estamos, sem nos falar, o que eu particularmente acho uma besteira - ela não pensava assim - ; 3) virarmos amigos. Ora Lily, vai dizer que não é uma boa idéia?

A ruiva considerou por um momento. Ser amiga de James Potter? Bem, com certeza era melhor do que namorá-lo... Mas isso significa que teria que passar mais tempo com ele... Mas ele não era tão ruim, ela tinha contestado na festa. É, talvez não fosse tão difícil assim...

- Hum... acho que _talvez_ você tenha razão. Nós podemos ser amigos... – ele abriu um grande sorriso. – Mas nada de viver colado em mim, Potter!

- Hã-hã! Se vamos ser amigos, vamos nos tratar pelo primeiro nome. – Lily revirou os olhos e fez uma careta insatisfeita, o que provocou riso no maroto.

- Ai, ta bom... _James_...

- Assim, muito bem, _Lily_. Ah, você não imagina o quanto é prazeroso para mim pronunciar o seu belo nome com permissão! – exclamou poeticamente – Lily... Lily... Lily! – a garota estava impaciente e irritada.

- Ai, ta, ta, Po..._James_, chega disso. Mas olha – disse ela, fazendo-o prestar atenção em suas palavras – Eu já disse, e vou repetir. É só _amizade_. Nada de ficar me agarrando por aí, ouviu? E, nada de ficar se gabando que somos amigos agora, ouviu? Ninguém além de nossos amigos precisa saber disso, e eles não precisam saber _porquê_ viramos amigos. Entendeu?

James estava bem mais desanimado agora. Achou que ela aceitara a amizade de coração aberto, mas parecia que era só para ele parar de importuná-la. Bem... por equanto.

- Certo... mas precisamos selar essa nossa nova... amizade. – sugeriu James.

- E... como sugere que façamos isso? – indagou Lily, uma sobrancelha erguida.

James não respondeu, apenas sorriu e envolveu Lily num abraço.

- James... o que está fazendo? – perguntou a ruiva, que permanecera com os braços cruzados, seu tom de voz irritadiço.

- Isso é um abraço de amigos! Será que dava pra você relaxar um pouco e me abraçar também? – respondeu o rapaz um pouco indignado com a resistência da garota.

- Hum... ok... – ela concordou sem ter escolha.

E Lily se rendeu ao abraço amigável de James. Era uma sensação muito estranha, estar abraçada com o cara que sempre detestara, e que recentemente beijara devido à circunstâncias insanas de sua mente aloprada. Lily estava abraçada a James. E até que não era tão ruim. Era confortável. James era cheiroso... e quentinho. Lily estava completamente entorpecida.

James não poderia descrever com clareza o que sentia no momento. Tinha acabado de selar uma amizade com a garota por quem estava apaixonado, e agora estava abraçado a ela. James não podia estar mais feliz no momento.

Lily sentiu que aquele abraço estava durando tempo demais. Mas como forçar seu corpo a se afastar, como abandonar aquela sensação tão gostosa e calorosa?

- Er... acho melhor ir agora... – Lily não conseguiu impedir a sua consciência extremamente lógica de se pronunciar.

- Oh. Claro. – disse James, desconcertado, soltando-se de Lily.

Os dois seguiram para a Torre da Grifinória em silêncio, a ao pé da escada dos dormitórios, deram boa-noite.

- Boa noite, Lily.

- Boa noite, James.

_xXxXx_

No café-da-manhã de sábado, os amigos de ambos tomaram conhecimento da amizade dos dois. Como Marlene e Sirius passaram a namorar depois da festa de ano-novo, tanto os grupo de amigas de Lily mais o namorado de Alice, quanto os marotos, sentavam juntos às refeições.

- Lily, poderia me passar a manteiga, por favor? – pediu James educadamente. Os amigos se entreolharam.

- Claro James. – e voltaram a comer normalmente. Os amigos logo estranharam e perceberam que havia algo estranho naquela frase.

- Hum... Lily, você sabe que chamou o James pelo _primeiro nome_ dele? – a garota concordou com a cabeça, mastigando uma torrada sem encará-lo – E não vai corrigir o James por ele ter te chamado pelo _seu_ primeiro nome? – perguntou Sirius, intrigado.

- Não – respondeu Lily com naturalidade, limpando os cantos da boca com o guardanapo delicadamente, deixando Sirius ainda mais confuso. Ele levantou as mãos pra cima em sinal de desentendimento, olhando para os outros amigos e procurando apoio. Os outros também não sabiam o que estava acontecendo. James apenas comia sua panqueca tranquilamente sorrindo disfarçadamente.

- Lily, o que aconteceu entre você e o James? – perguntou Marlene incisiva. A ruiva se arrepiou por dentro e procurou não demonstrar sua agitação e controlar suas bochechas que começavam a corar. Antes que ela pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, James interveio.

- Nada, Marlene. – e com esse pronunciamento, todos se calaram.

- Na verdade, eu e Potter, digo, James, fizemos uma trégua.

- Trégua? – perguntou Emmeline.

- Sim, Emme. Percebemos que nossas brigas eram cansativas e desnecessárias, e estabelecemos uma trégua.

- Então... agora você estão amigos? – perguntou Alice à James. Ele hesitou antes de responder, mas o fez com naturalidade.

- Sim... podemos dizer que agora estamos amigos... – e voltou a comer sua panqueca.

- Amigos, hã? – sorriu Sirius malicioso. Lily lançou-lhe um olhar ingênuo e indagador, porém firme. Sirius sempre teve medo dos olhares da ruiva, mesmo os menos ameaçadores, portanto se calou imediatamente.

O café-da-manhã correu normalmente, e ninguém mais questionou a amizade do maroto descabelado e da ruiva estudiosa.

* * *

¹ Ok, eu não faço idéia do que os monitores-chefes fazem além de rondas pelo castelo, tirar pontos e aplicar detenções. Ok, é bastante coisa, mas é isso o que os monitores normais fazem e como eles estão numa categora acima, deveriam ter mais obrigações. E eu queria que fosse uma obrigação onde eles tem que ficar sozinhos numa sala à noite... não que tenha ocorrido algo demais nesse capítulo. Mas pode ocorrer nos próximos... portanto, eu criei essas listas. Quando um aluno quer reservar uma sala para alguma coisa, o clube de bixigas por exemplo, ou pegar emprestados materias como vassouras e etc, eles pedem para os monitores, que pôem os nomes numa lista, e aí... aí eles escolhem quem tem a prioridade de pegar a sala ou o material requisitado. Algo assim. Ok? ;D

* * *

N/A: Assustei vocês com o título do capítulo, não foi? Haha. Mas não tinha nada de mais. Foi só uma proposta de amizade mesmo. Talvez um pouco indecente para Lily...

Bem... o que acharam?

A. Gostaram?

B. Odiaram?

C. Ainda estão me xingando por ter demorado tanto?

D. Por ter demorado e pelo capítulo ter sido curto?

E. Não leram em forma de protesto pela minha demora?

Bem, quaisquer tenham sido as respostas assinaladas, espero que deixem uma reviewzinha, não precisa ser grande, só uma notinha de reconhecimento, sabe como é... ;)

Bem... é isso! Estarei postando o próximo capítulo em breve!

Beijos!


	4. Dando Errado

**N/A:** Olha quem atualizou rapidinho dessa vez! E o capítulo está até maiorzinho, hein!

Olha, não sei o que vocês esperavam desse capítulo; na verdade, eu nem sei como o escrevi. Eu simplesmente deixei as idéias fluírem. Quem leu 'Diário (...)' talvez encontre algumas coisas parecidas aqui... mas garanto que essas semelhanças não se repetirão. Não pretendo fazer uma fic cópia da outra. O que posso dizer é que foi um pequeno deslize da autora, ou então as personagens é que pedem por atitudes assim... Ah, e esse capítulo está um pouquinho dramático. Fazer o quê, eu sou dramática... mas os próximos capítulos serão mais animados, prometo!

Bem, obrigada pelas reviews, mesmo as ameaças, me deram força para continuar! Beijos a todos, e espero que gostem do capítulo!

Ah, recapitulando: o terceiro capítulo terminou com os amigos descobrindo da amizade deles no café-da-manhã...

* * *

_Dando Errado_

- Pontas, não pense que eu vou engolir essa historinha de amizade espontânea – sussurrou Sirius depois do café, quando se dirigiam para as estufas. As garotas estavam à frente conversando distraidamente – Você vai ter que me contar tudo direitinho, tim-tim por tim-tim!

- Está bem, Almofadinhas. Na aula de História da Magia.

- Ta bom...

A aula de Herbologia correu normalmente, alguns quase foram devorados por plantas, nada mais comum, e logo depois, os alunos do sétimo ano voltaram ao castelo para a monótona aula de História da Magia...

- ... E então os duendes resolveram se juntar aos elfos na grande batalha contra os gigantes que ocorreu no ano de 1234 quando os bruxos começavam a ser descobertos pelos trouxas o que mais tarde deu início à Grande Caça às Bruxas que matou muitos bruxos mas alguns não perderam seus poderes e se protegeram nas florestas quando os centauros travavam batalhas contra trasgos... – dizia o professor Binns, o fantasma, para uma turma entediada e que não prestava atenção.

_(N/A: essa é a minha idéia de aula do Binns: muita informação, tudo misturado, sem sentido, e sem pausas. E eu inventei tudo isso aí.)_

James estava distraído, o olhar na direção da janela que podia se ver através do fantasma, quando um bolinho de pergaminho maltratado pairou sobre sua mesa descrevendo uma trajetória graciosa. James o abriu:

_**Pode soltar, Pontas. - S**_

James respondeu no mesmo pedacinho de pergaminho numa caligrafia fina e caprichada, diferente dos garranchos do amigo.

_Eu disse que ia mudar de tática, não disse? Então, decidi propor uma trégua. Propor amizade. Exatamente como explicamos no café. Nada de mais. - J_

_**Mas a ruivinha esquentadinha aceitou assim, numa boa? Não acredito que tenha sido tão fácil. Senão você teria tentado antes! - S**_

_Já disse, Almofadinhas, foi só isso. Sei lá, de repente ela tava de bom humor. O importante é que eu consegui ficar numa boa com ela. E até que é bem conveniente estarmos nos dando bem, com todo esse lance de sermos monitores-chefes. Especialmente agora que ela está solteira novamente... - J_

_**Haha. Esse é o Pontas que eu conheço! – S**_

_Mas Sirius, uma coisa que eu ainda não entendi... esse seu lance com a Marlene... é sério mesmo? – J_

_**Olha Pontas, nunca pensei que fosse dizer isso... mas é sério sim. Sei lá. A Lene é diferente das outras garotas que eu fiquei. – S**_

_Isso porque ela não fica te endeusando como as outras e vive atacando o seu ego! – J_

_**Haha, muito engraçado. Mas acho que você não pode falar muito sobre ego, principalmente se considerarmos o que sua querida Lily acha dele, não é Pontas? Ah, mas em todo o caso... eu acho que gosto da Marlene... e que ninguém mais saiba disso! - S**_

_Hehe, seu segredo está a salvo comigo! Mas só se manter secreto o que eu sinto pela Lily! - J_

_**Aí, meu caro James, acho que você está perdido. Porque o seu grande amor pela senhorita Evans, não é segredo pra mais ninguém em toda Hogwarts. Acho que só a própria Lily não sabe... ou então não se importa... – S**_

_É... E como eu gostaria que ela se importasse... - J_

_**xXxXxXx**_

Naquela noite, no dormitório feminino da Grifinória, quatro garotas conversavam sem receios.

- Ei Lene, você e o Sirius... é pra valer? – perguntou Lily, enquanto escovava seus cabelos ruivos, já usando pijamas, sentada em sua cama.

- Olha Lil, eu acho que sim... sei lá, quando se trata de Sirius Black, nunca se sabe... mas eu gosto dele, de verdade, e espero não me decepcionar... a gente não conversou muito sobre isso... quando vi, já estávamos agindo como namorados. Bem, só espero que continue assim... – respondeu a morena despreocupadamente, se ajeitando ao espelho e depois procurando um par de meias na gaveta da cômoda.

- Mas agora, Lily, a pergunta que não quer calar: _como_, eu pergunto, _como_, você aceitou ficar amiga de _James Potter_, de repente, sem nenhum motivo aparente? – perguntou Alice, sem rodeios. Ela era sempre direta quando queria.

Lily corou um pouco, mas respondeu tranquilamente.

- Ah, Lice, eu finalmente decidi dar ouvidos ao que vocês vivam me dizendo. Sabe, sobre o Potter não ser tão ruim, e como minhas brigas com ele eram meio idiotas. Acho mesmo que ele possa ter mudado, vai saber... – a ruiva continuava escovando os cabelos, com mais agilidade e nervosismo agora.

- Então você resolveu dar a ele uma chance? – perguntou Emmeline, saindo do banheiro e entrando na conversa.

- É... é isso, uma chance. Ei, vocês sabem da Adams? – perguntou Lily, mudando bruscamente de assunto.

- Ah, provavelmente deve estar por aí com o... ah, você sabe quem... – respondeu Marlene, logo se arrependendo do que dissera ao ver o rosto da amiga murchar. – Mas talvez ela esteja no dormitório das garotas do sexto ano... você sabe que ela vive por lá com a irmã... - Lily considerou, recuperando um pouco do ânimo. Alice chacoalhou a cabeça e retomou o assunto anterior.

- Mas é uma chance restrita à amizade, ou você talvez aceite sair com ele? – insistiu Alice.

- Quê? Sair com o Potter? Não, nunca. Ainda acho ele meio insensível. Não, o que temos é só amizade e é assim que deve ser. – disse por fim, largando a escova e pousando-a sobre o criado-mudo.

- Tudo bem, Lily Evans, você é quem sabe... – disse Marlene com uma voz etérea, se enfiando sob suas cobertas. – Boa noite.

As outras três garotas responderam 'boa-noite' e foram dormir. Mas Lily ficou pensativa. Será que o fato de ela ter dado uma chance para a amizade de James, significava que ela estava dando uma chance para um futuro relacionamento com o rapaz?

_**xXxXxXx**_

A semana correu normalmente, mas as garotas do sétimo ano da Grifinória não puderam deixar de notar a falta de uma companheira de quarto (por mais que indesejada) durante toda a semana. Não viam Melissa Adams nas refeições, nas aulas, na sala comunal, muito menos no dormitório. Era como se ela tivesse desaparecido, e ninguém parecia se importar realmente. A única que estranhava era Lily, mas decidiu deixar para lá. Não queria perder seu tempo pensando em coisas desagradáveis, como o pivô do seu dramático rompimento com Bryan Leigh.

_**xXxXxXx**_

Na noite de sexta-feira, Lily e James patrulhavam os corredores, após concluírem alguns relatórios da monitoria, e conversavam animados. Lily tinha deixado de lado um pouco o seu receio quanto a ter alguma coisa mais séria com James. Era melhor e mais sensato esquecer qualquer faísca de sentimento que um dia achou ter sentido pelo maroto. Provavelmente não era nada de mais. E só estragaria a amizade que ela tanto estava apreciando.

Enquanto James contava a Lily sobre sua última partida de quadribol contra a Lufa-Lufa, antes do feriado de Natal, a garota perguntou:

- James, porque você gosta de quadribol?

O rapaz desmanchou o sorriso aberto lentamente até ele virar apenas um esboço, enquanto pensava na pergunta da garota, que se surpreendeu. A ruiva achava que a resposta seria imediata e conteria toda a emoção das regras do jogo e terminaria por tentar convencê-la de que era o melhor jogo do mundo. Mas ela realmente teve uma surpresa.

- Ah, o jogo em si nem é muito interessante. Eu gosto mesmo é de voar. Sabe aquela sensação quando você monta na vassoura _(N/A: sem mente poluída aqui, hein!)_ e vai pegando impulso... aí você se vê voando entre as nuvens, o vento batendo no rosto, dá uma sensação de liberdade indescritível... e é por isso que eu jogo quadribol. Só pelo simples prazer de voar.

- Nossa... sua resposta me surpreendeu bastante. – ele fez um gesto de agradecimento, como uma reverência, com as duas palmas erguidas e sorrindo – Deve ser uma sensação maravilhosa...

- Ué, você nunca voou? – ele perguntou com uma sobrancelha erguida. Lily balançou a cabeça negativamente, recomeçando a andar. – Mas, nem no primeiro ano? Todo mundo aprendeu a voar!

- Ah, todo mundo menos eu. – respondeu ela com descaso – Eu não conseguia nem fazer a vassoura subir. Lembro que fiquei horas com a professora depois da aula tentando, e vários dias que se seguiram depois, e ela disse que se eu pelo menos conseguisse que a vassoura subisse já estava ótimo. Aí eu esperei ela se distrair, lancei um _vigardium leviosa_ na vassoura, e a professora achou que tinha sido eu. Aí eu nem precisei montar e mostrar que eu sabia voar, porque aleguei que tinha aprendido só de observar. E como ela já estava de saco cheio (sabe como é, duas semanas ensinando uma aluna boba a dizer "suba" para uma vassoura velha...), me deixou passar sem o teste de vôo...

James escutava ao discurso da ruiva tomado por um sentimento de admiração e identificação que enchia seu peito e não o impedia de sorrir.

- Lily... – conseguiu dizer enfim, os lábios abertos formando um de seus sorrisos alegres e contagiantes - Você trapaceou num teste! – a garota pareceu ofendida e quis se defender.

- Não! Eu não trapaceei, eu só poupei a mim e à professora de um esforço desnecessário...

- É, mas você _trapaceou_! – Lily parecia horrorizada com a descoberta de tal fato.

- Ai meu Merlin, eu sou uma pessoa horrível! – James não pôde evitar rir da garota – Agora vai rir de mim, é?

- Não, eu só acho muito_... lindo_ isso... quero dizer, você toda preocupada por ter trapaceado num _teste_... – Ela o olhou com os olhos verdes grandes e entristecidos – Mas não é ruim você ter trapaceado... quero dizer, todo mundo faz isso ao menos uma vez e... bem, eu gostei de descobrir essa característica nova em você... – ele completou timidamente, com as mãos nos bolsos.

Era no mínimo fofa a expressão de James naquele momento.

- Ah, cala a boca! – ela disse divertida - Você só está dizendo isso porque vive fazendo esse tipo de coisa! – James não pôde discordar e os dois riram. – E já que estamos falando disso... eu me pergunto, James Potter, como você consegue notas respeitáveis, quando não o vejo estudar nem um segundo sequer, e ainda por cima, não presta atenção nas aulas?

James estreitou os olhos por detrás dos óculos e com um sorrisinho de boca fechada, disse:

- Hum... promete guardar segredo?

- Claro, mas fale logo! – ele riu um pouco.

- Ok... não vá espalhar... a verdade é que... eu estudo sim. – Lily pareceu chocada com a revelação. – Que foi? Achou que eu colava nos testes e trabalhos?

- Bem... não vou dizer que não pensava que sim... mas... _você estuda_? Como? Quando? Nunca te vejo na biblioteca – um leve revirar de olhos da parte do maroto – e você sempre está zanzando pelo castelo ou pelos jardins. Como arranja tempo para estudar e fazer os deveres? Sempre achei que copiasse tudo do Remus...

- Nossa, Lily, assim você me ofende... – a vez dela revirar os olhos – É claro que eu não fico de bobeira por aí lendo um livro escolar... estragaria minha reputação... – disse presunçoso, bagunçando os cabelos - Eu só estudo em véspera de exames, junto com o Remus no dormitório, e faço os deveres quando o Remus está fazendo também. E as aulas... eu pareço não estar prestando atenção, mas registro tudo. Lembro de tudo, tanto que consigo realizar as práticas em sala. Só em Poções que não tem jeito... nem prestando atenção na aula...

- Ah... você poderia fazer dupla comigo na próxima aula de Poções... – disse Lily, logo escondendo uma careta que tinha feito ao pensar no que tinha dito. Mas já que tinha falado, resolveu continuar, tentando parecer casual – Sabe, eu poderia te ajudar...

- Eu agradeço o convite, mas... não sei, o professor Slughorn parece ter uma implicância comigo...

- Só porque você vive atrapalhando a aula dele...

James sorriu concordando.

- Então... talvez eu faça dupla com você em Poções na próxima aula...

Lily sorriu levemente e os dois permaneceram em silêncio. O silêncio começou a ficar constrangedor. Concordaram então que já tinham patrulhado o castelo todo e já poderiam voltar para a Torre, e finalmente dormir.

_**xXxXxXx**_

Na manhã de sábado, Lily estava na biblioteca quando foi surpreendida pela presença de um ser que não esperava ver tão cedo.

- Er... Lily, posso falar com você? - Lily ergueu os olhos de sobressalto para o garoto loiro que se encontrava à sua frente. Amarrou a cara e fechou o livro que lia com violência, e se adiantou para sair da biblioteca. – Espere, Lily, por favor! Eu preciso falar com você!

- Mas _eu_ não preciso falar com _você_! – vociferou de volta a garota.

- Por favor, Lily, me escute! – suplicava o garoto, se ajoelhando aos pés dela. Lily corou de raiva e praguejou baixo.

- Levanta daí, Bryan! – ele logo se reergueu e tomou as mãos da garotas, que ela logo fez questão de soltar. – Está bem, vamos conversar. Mas não aqui no meio do corredor. Vem.

Lily chamou o garoto para uma sala vazia no andar em que estavam, e tratou para que ninguém os tivesse visto entrar e nem viesse incomodar. Não pensou no que poderiam ser as conseqüências de ficar numa sala sozinha com seu ex-namorado aparentemente aficionado por ela.

- Ta legal, fala. O que você quer? – perguntou a ruiva friamente, olhando nos olhos azuis de Bryan e cruzando os braços fortemente contra o peito.

- Lily... não me olha assim... esse seu olhar frio me mata por dentro... – disse o garoto num tom de súplica.

- Bryan, não enrola. _O que você quer?_ – repetiu a garota impaciente e entre dentes.

- Lily... eu sinto muito pelo que houve entre eu e a Melissa... eu fui um... idiota por ter me envolvido com ela enquanto ainda estávamos namorando...

- E? – ela disse com descaso.

- E daí que eu me arrependi muito... você é uma garota maravilhosa... e eu não deveria ter feito aquilo com você... me perdoe...

- Olha, eu posso até aceitar as suas desculpas, e no futuro, até te perdoar. Mas não pense que eu vou voltar pra você!

- Mas...

- E a Melissa, Bryan? Pensa que eu esqueci? Você estava se encontrando com ela enquanto ainda estávamos namorando! Você não pretendia me contar nada! E ainda foi com ela ao baile no mesmo dia que terminamos tudo! Não tem vergonha de nada disso? E eu nunca mais me senti à vontade no meu próprio dormitório desde aquela maldita festa; mesmo quando ela não estava lá. Então não me venha com esses seus papinhos que enganam qualquer umazinha não. Não quero ver você nunca mais, Bryan, _nunca mais_!

O garoto ficou em silêncio por um momento. Lily estava vermelha e os cabelos já tinham se soltado do coque que fizera. Respirava fundo e olhava fixamente para o garoto à sua frente, odiando o momento em que o conhecera. Quando se acalmou, fez um movimento para sair da sala, mas Bryan se precipitou e agarrou-lhe a mão.

- Lily, por favor, volta pra mim! Eu te amo! – era patética a tentativa do loiro de reatar com a ruiva.

- Me solta, Bryan, eu já disse que... – ele a beijou e ela começou a socar-lhe o peito e assim que pôde o empurrou para longe. O garoto não viu o feitiço que o atingiu, mas foi lançado para o outro extremo da sala. – Nunca mais se aproxime de mim!

E Lily saiu dali batendo o pé e correu de volta para sua sala comunal. Chegando lá, não encontrou ninguém com quem pudesse conversar a respeito; por mais que estivesse frio e houvesse neve lá fora, todos estavam se divertindo nos jardins, já que logo a neve derreteria.

Sentou-se emburrada no sofá vermelho, ao lado de uma garotinha do segundo ano, de cabelos castanhos espessos e óculos, que lia um livro silenciosamente. Lily ainda estava muito irritada e não pôde evitar um bufo de frustração.

- Hum... me desculpe, mas... ta tudo bem? – perguntou a garota timidamente, erguendo os olhos do livro que lia. Lily a encarou um pouco corada. Depois suspirou e respondeu.

- Não... não está tudo bem...

- Hum... tem alguma coisa que eu poderia fazer pra... hum... te ajudar? – tornou a falar a garotinha.

- Garotos são uns idiotas! – soltou Lily com um tom de voz frustrado. A garotinha não pôde evitar sorrir.

- Eu concordo com você. – Lily olhou para ela com um ar de criança.

- Qual o seu nome? – perguntou a ruiva.

- Anabeth Green, segundo ano.

- Prazer, Lily Evans, sétimo ano. – as duas apertaram as mãos sorrindo.

- Você é a monitora-chefe.

- É, eu sou.

- Bom... então, por que você acha que os garotos são idiotas? Eu os acho idiotas porque ficam implicando com os meus óculos e me dando apelidos que eu não gosto...

Lily estava gostando de conversar com a menina. Contou-lhe tudo sobre Bryan.

- Nossa, esse Bryan é mesmo um idiota. E ele ainda queria voltar a namorar com você?

- É. Não é um absurdo? – Anabeth concordou. – Bem... obrigada por me ouvir. Vou subir agora. Não estou com muita fome. Bom almoço pra você.

- Tchau, Lily.

_**xXxXxXx**_

Mais tarde naquele dia, Lily teve a oportunidade de conversar com suas amigas sobre o ex-namorado e ficou feliz que elas tivessem a mesma opinião que sua nova amiga Anabeth.

- E como é que está a Melissa nisso tudo? – perguntou Alice – Quero dizer, vocês viram o quanto ela estava feliz com esse 'namoro'... até tinha parado de pegar no nosso pé, e passava pouquíssimo tempo no nosso dormitório, o que era um alívio... mas e agora?

- Eu soube – começou Emmeline animada – que ela passou a semana inteira no banheiro das meninas chorando. Pelo o visto o Bryan terminou o que quer que tivesse com ela e correu direto pra você, Lil.

- Nossa, Emme, to impressionada com essas coisas que você descobre. Essa fofoca ainda nem se espalhou! – comentou Marlene surpresa, comendo alguns biscoitos. Estavam todas sob uma árvore frondosa nos jardins do castelo.

- Ah Lene, eu tenho meus contatos...

- Bom, se ela ta tão arrasada assim... não vai demorar pra vir me atazanar e dizer que a culpa é minha, e que... – nesse mesmo instante, apareceu Melissa, os cabelos louro-mel bagunçados, as roupas amassadas, a cara vermelha e absurdamente inchada, quase cuspindo fogo pela boca.

- Você!

- Não falei? – murmurou Lily entediada para as amigas, que quase riram da previsão da amiga (ou talvez fosse do jeito como Melissa se equilibrava sobre seu salto quebrado)

- Evans! Sua horrorosa! Por que você fez isso?! – berrou Melissa, acompanhada de duas amigas e a irmã, com iguais caras enfezadas e braços cruzados.

Lily prontamente se levantou, acompanhada de suas amigas, e encarou Melissa Adams firmemente.

- Olha aqui, Adams, se você está se referindo...

- O Bryan! – cortou Melissa – É claro que é dele que estou falando! Você o roubou de mim! – a essa altura, algumas pessoas no jardim observavam a briga.

- Peraí, não foi o contrário não? – perguntou Marlene sonsamente – Não foi você que ficou com ele na noite de ano-novo, enquanto ele ainda namorava a Lily? - Melissa bufava.

- Ora... isso... isso não tem nada a ver! Ele não gostava dela! Ele gosta de mim!

- Hum... então isso explica porque vocês ainda estão namorando, não é mesmo? – disse Lily, no mesmo tom de Marlene.

O que aconteceu depois foi inesperado. Ao invés de Melissa sair correndo e chorando, como era típico de seu comportamento, ela apenas berrou o mais alto que suas cordas vocais permitiram, atraindo mais atenção para a cena, e sacou sua varinha lançando uma azaração contra Lily.

A ruiva e as amigas logo desviaram e sacaram suas varinhas também. Assim que Lily ia lançar um feitiço qualquer em Melissa, a garota e as amigas desarmaram Lily, Alice, Emmeline e Marlene. Em seguida, as quatro foram atingidas e caíram ao chão, sem poder se mover com facilidade.

- Rá! Isso é pra você aprender a não se meter comigo, Evans! Agora voc... – mas antes que ela pudesse concluir a frase, Lily, que estava jogada ao chão, puxou a perna da garota, o que fez que ela caísse também.

Sem hesitar, Lily deu-lhe um tapa bem forte no rosto, ignorando completamente a multidão que se acotovelava para assistir a briga. Todos ficaram paralisados.

- Você é que não deveria ter se metido comigo. – disse Lily, com a voz controlada. – Não tem vergonha do que fez? Ficar se agarrando com o namorado de outra? E ainda diz que a injustiçada é você!

O silêncio se abateu sobre a área em que estavam. Até os garotos mais idiotas do quarto ano pararam de comentar sobre como fazer surgir lama no meio das duas.

De repente, do meio da multidão, apareceu Bryan aflito.

- Lily! Melissa...

Ele ergueu um braço para ajudar Lily a se levantar, mas ela recusou e se reergueu sozinha. Melissa e as outras garotas que estavam no chão também se levantaram.

- Você não tem algo a dizer pra nós duas não, Bryan? – perguntou Lily friamente, ignorando toda a multidão. James apareceu, acompanhado de Sirius e Remus, e observou a cena.

- Eu... eu... me desculpem.

Lily piscou, os olhos verdes brilhando de raiva. Ignorou que metade da escola estava assistindo à cena. Apenas se virou para sair dali o mais rápido possível.

- Espera Lily, eu ainda quero conversar com você... – chamou Bryan mais uma vez, correndo atrás dela e puxando-a pelo braço.

Nessa hora, James se precipitou para cima de Bryan. Mas antes que ele pudesse repetir o soco da festa de ano-novo, Lily se virou e acertou em cheio o nariz do garoto. Um grande "Oh!" se fez entre todos que assistiam; alguns até riram.

Bryan cambaleou, surpreso pelo golpe da garota, e caiu para cima de Melissa, que bobamente, não hesitou em ampará-lo.

- Oh, Bryan, meu querido, você está bem? Evans, sua louca! Venha, eu vou cuidar de você... – disse a garota, abrindo caminho em meio à multidão e saindo com o garoto.

Uma chuva de aplausos irrompeu da platéia que assistia à briga. Um sorriso enorme iluminou o rosto de James. Este se precipitou para abraçar Lily, mas ela apenas desviou e saiu dali, sem falar com ninguém. Teria ido para o castelo, mas sabia que encontraria Bryan e Melissa no caminho. E não queria lidar com as conseqüências de ter batido em dois colegas tão cedo. Fez então a única coisa sensata que pôde pensar. Enquanto escutava a voz autoritária de James mandando os alunos voltarem para o castelo, rumou para uma outra parte dos jardins, a cabana do guarda-caça.

Bateu na porta de madeira da choupana. Não houve resposta. Ficou nervosa. Contornou a casa e procurou pela orla da floresta. Achou Hagrid, o meio-gigante, saindo do meio da mata com um saco grande de conteúdo indescritível, mas que se mexia.

- Oh, olá Lily. Eu estava pegando uns...

- Olha Hagrid, será que eu poderia conversar um pouquinho com você, na sua cabana?

- Oh, claro, sim, entre. Vou lhe fazer um chá.

A garota adentrou a cabana trêmula e nervosa. Sentou-se numa das cadeiras grandes da mesa da pequena cozinha e observou a plantação de abóboras pela janela, agora, coberta de neve e sem vida aparente. Ouviu batidas na porta. Hagrid foi atender.

- Oh, James, como vai? – Lily logo fez um sinal de que não queria tê-lo por perto – Me desculpe, mas teremos que conversar outra hora. Volte mais tarde, sim? – Lily pôde ouvir a voz de James, abafada por estar do lado de fora, pedindo para falar com ela, mas o meio-gigante não o deixou entrar. Lily suspirou aliviada.

- E então, sobre o que quer conversar?

E então Lily contou-lhe tudo. Desde o baile de ano-novo, a conversa que tivera com Bryan pela manhã, até a briga daquela tarde. Hagrid escutou com atenção, bebendo o chá numa grande caneca e mexendo ocasionalmente na pouca barba que tinha sob o queixo.

- Nossa, estou impressionado. Deve ter feito um estrago e tanto no rapaz.

- Estrago fiz no meu pulso, que mal consigo mexer! – Hagrid sorriu – Mas pouco me importo. Mas você entende a minha situação? Eu estou me sentindo péssima, quando eles é quem deveriam estar se sentindo assim!

- É, esse rapaz agiu muito mal. Eu o tinha como um rapaz bom, educado... mas agora, depois do que me contou... não acredito que tenha feito isso com você, uma garota tão encantadora! – Lily corou um pouco e sorriu.

- Obrigada...

- Mas o que eu não entendi é porque não quis deixar o James entrar. Ele parecia estar preocupado com você. Me diga, Lily, você ainda tem aquela rixa com ele? Porque se tiver, eu lhe digo, o James é um bom rapaz... um pouco desmiolado, mas um bom rapaz... – Lily não pôde evitar um risinho.

- Não, não tenho mais nenhuma rixa com ele. Estamos amigos agora. Uma espécie de trégua.

- Trégua? Bom, isso é bom. Eu sempre disse que vocês dariam um casal adorável. Do jeito que esse garoto fala de você...

- Hagrid! – repreendeu Lily, corando, um pouco confusa.

- Opa! Acho que falei demais... bem; se ele perguntar, você não sabe de nada! – Lily sorriu, nervosa. – Bom, agora já está começando a escurecer. Acho que seria bom você voltar para o castelo...

- É... você tem razão. Preciso encarar tudo isso com seriedade e muita coragem. Não adianta fugir...

- Isso mesmo, senhorita Lily. Tome, leve uns biscoitos, você não comeu quase nenhum! – disse Hagrid, levando a garota até o lado de fora e entregando-a uma trouxa com biscoitos que mais pareciam pedras, mas que Lily aceitou por educação. – Ah, e se vir o James, diga que mandei um abraço!

- Certo, eu digo. Obrigada por tudo, Hagrid! Até mais ver!

- Até mais ver!

E Lily seguiu para o castelo.

A princípio, teve um pouco de medo e receio de adentrar o Salão Principal lotado e encarar todo o corpo docente de Hogwarts fofocando sobre sua briga com Melissa Adams e Bryan Leigh. Pior, sobre o motivo da briga. Seria a maior humilhação que poderia passar. Pior até do que da vez em que James levantou a sua saia no meio do Salão Principal e todos ficaram chamando-a de 'Lily Calcinha' durante semanas, no segundo ano. Não, o episódio da saia foi muito mais humilhante.

De qualquer forma, Lily estava com medo. Mas não poderia fugir. Não era sobre isso que tinha conversado com Hagrid? Sobre encara as coisas com seriedade e coragem? E afinal, ela não era uma leoa grifinória, corajosa até a morte? Pois bem. Não deixaria que os humilhantes detalhes sobre seu término de namoro afetassem sua integridade. Não tinha sobrevivido ao episódio da calcinha? Esse então seria moleza. Não havia razão para se preocupar. Iria adentrar o Salão Principal sem medo. Afinal, estava morrendo de fome.

Assim que entrou pelo salão, todos os olhares se voltaram para ela. Sentiu suas bochechas ficarem quentes, mas continuou a caminhar até a mesa da Grifinória. Avistou suas amigas e os marotos, e sentou-se junto a eles. Logo todo o salão cochichava a seu respeito.

- E aí Lily, tudo bem? – perguntou Emmeline, preocupada.

- Tudo... – respondeu a garota, com a voz acidentalmente fraca e que denotava completamente o contrário do que ela afirmara. – Fui visitar o Hagrid...

- Hum... olha, não se preocupe com essa estória. Amanhã todo mundo já esqueceu... – disse a loira, genuinamente.

- É... pode ser... – Lily se serviu de arroz e batatas coradas e começou a comer calmamente.

- Olha Lily, se você quiser conversar... pode me procurar, ok? – disse James com simplicidade. A garota meramente concordou com a cabeça e voltaram a comer silenciosos.

Assim que terminaram a refeição, Lily logo fez menção de se recolher. As amigas a acompanharam. Os marotos ficaram. Tinham 'uns assuntos' pra resolver. Lily normalmente estranharia, mas não se importou dessa vez. Afinal, era assim todo o mês. Deixou de lado. Tudo o que queria era chegar logo em seu quarto, se aninhar na cama macia e ficar lá por um bom tempo.

Ao chegarem ao dormitório, Lily se trocou sem dar uma palavra e deitou-se na cama. As amigas queriam conversar e confortá-la, mas estavam sem jeito. Talvez pela manhã. De repente bateu em Lily o medo de Melissa aparecer para dormir ali. Mas lembrou que há dias a cama da garota estava intocada e que todas as suas coisas tinham sido levadas para o quarto das garotas do sexto ano. Uma preocupação a menos.

_**xXxXxXx**_

De fato, no domingo, o acontecimento de sábado não foi muito comentado. E nem chegou aos ouvidos dos professores, o que era um alívio maior. Mas Lily não chegou a confirmar com seus próprios olhos. Passou o dia todo na Torre da Grifinória.

- Vamos, Lily, não pode ficar sem almoçar! – dizia Marlene, implorando para que a amiga saísse de sua cama.

- Já disse que não estou com fome, Lene. – respondeu a outra, abraçada a um travesseiro.

- Vamos, Marlene, não adianta. A Lily é muito cabeça-dura. – disse Alice, que presenciara a mesma cena pela manhã. – E depois, acho que ela precisa ficar um pouco sozinha. Assimilar tudo o que está acontecendo. Vamos. A gente traz alguma coisa pra você comer, ta bem? – falou se voltando para a ruiva. Ela apenas concordou com a cabeça. Emmeline a olhou com um pouco de tristeza e as três saíram do quarto.

_**xXxXxXx**_

- Cadê a Lily? – perguntou James, à mesa do almoço. – Não quis vir?

- Não. – respondeu Emmeline.

- Nossa, ela está mal mesmo... – comentou Sirius.

- É... ei garotos, vocês sabem do Remus? – perguntou Emmeline, curiosa. James e Sirius se entreolharam. Peter apenas arregalou os olhos com a boca cheia de frango assado.

- Ah, ele passou mal ontem à noite e... está na Ala Hospitalar desde então. – explicou James. As três garotas fizeram caras preocupadas. - Mas não se preocupem, ele vai ficar legal. Logo ele aparece.

O almoço seguiu tranquilamente, mas James estava preocupado. Não pensou que Lily ficaria tão chateada com o que tinha acontecido. Mais ainda, não sabia como iria lidar com ela nesse estado. Ou ainda se ela iria lhe dar atenção. O fato é que ele sentia a necessidade de vê-la e fazê-la se sentir melhor. No momento, tudo o que queria era vê-la sorrir novamente.

_**xXxXxXx**_

Lily estava no dormitório, ainda de pijamas, apoiada no parapeito da janela. Observava as montanhas ao longe, o céu cinzento e a pálida grama salpicada de neve. Suspirou. Estava triste. Mais do que quando descobrira da traição no dia da festa. Sentia-se humilhada. E como se não conseguisse sorrir nunca mais.

Mas precisava seguir em frente. Outro suspiro. A vida continuava, independente das mágoas que lhe tivessem causado.

Curiosamente, uma coruja batia com o bico na janela que Lily acabara de deixar. A garota deixou a coruja entrar e lhe entregar um envelope. A ruiva franziu a testa. Não era comum receber cartas fora do horário do correio, a não ser quando eram urgentes. Viu que era uma carta de sua mãe. Achou melhor abrir.

_**xXxXxXx**_

Na segunda-feira de manhã, Lily acordou. Nem bem, nem mal. Bom, não estava cem por cento, mas sentia que podia voltar a sua vida normal, embora sem um sorriso no rosto.

Pouco conversou a manhã toda. Se limitava a responder algumas perguntas simples que lhe faziam, sem dar muita vazão a elas. À tarde, na aula de Poções, James veio cobrar um convite.

- Oi Lily... será que posso sentar com você?

- Claro. – respondeu a garota sem entusiasmo, esforçando-se para não parecer mal-educada.

O rapaz se ajeitou na cadeira desleixadamente, levou uma das mãos aos cabelos rebeldes e os desajeitou mais ainda, observando a garota tomar notas das informações que o Prof. Slughorn dava à turma.

- Lily, eu queria conversar com você...

- Agora não, James. Vamos, me ajude a preparar os ingredientes. – disse a garota autoritariamente, interromependo o rapaz, embora não tivesse emoção nenhuma em sua voz, e esta parecia deixar a garganta da garota com muito esforço.

A aula de poções acompanhado de Lily Evans não foi como James imaginara que seria. Todas as vezes que ele tentava iniciar uma conversa, a garota o cortava e voltava suas atenções para a poção, incitando-o a fazer o mesmo. Depois daquela aula, Lily se despediu e sumiu pelos corredores. James até poderia descobrir onde ela estava, mas preferiu deixá-la e procurar seus amigos. Talvez ela precisasse de um tempo sozinha.

Naquela noite, James encontrou Lily na sala comunal como de costume, e saíram para patrulharem juntos os corredores. A garota ainda estava silenciosa. James decidiu que era a hora de quebrar o gelo.

- Ei Lily, sabe aquela poção da aula de hoje? Eu não consegui entender muito bem pra quê que ela serve...

- Hum. – Murmurou a garota em resposta, sem prestar muita atenção.

- Eu estava pensando se... você não podia me explicar melhor, sabe... eu sei que tem no livro, mas você é tão boa em poções... você me ajuda?

- Hum? – James suspirou. Sua tentativa de fazer a garota conversar não estava funcionando. Ela adorava falar sobre poções. Alguma coisa ainda estava errada. – Desculpe, eu estava distraída... – respondeu a garota, a voz sem emoção alguma, fria, automática.

- Não se preocupe, não era importante. Lily, você anda tão distraída e tão... triste...

- Pois é... - a garota disse vagamente, no mesmo tom de voz, olhando para o piso de mármore dos corredores do castelo. Não parecia estar se importando com nada que não fosse o movimento descrito por seus pés sobre o chão.

- Lily. – falou James decidido, parando no meio do corredor do sexto andar e fazendo-a parar e olhar em seus olhos. – Olha, eu sei que você anda chateada... e eu entendo isso... mas... não quer conversar?

A garota logo mudou suas feição de indiferente para irritada.

- Olha James, já está tarde, e estamos demorando demais com essa patrulha. Vamos voltar, acho que não tem nenhum engraçadinho fora da cama. Você e os outros marotos é que costumavam aprontar sempre, mas agora que é monitor-chefe as coisas parecem estar sob controle. Vamos, estou cansada e quero dormir. – discursou a garota, fazendo seu caminho para as escadas, subindo freneticamente e fazendo o garoto correr para alcançá-la.

- Lily! Pára! – ele dizia em vão, mas a garota apenas subia as escadas até chegar ao sétimo andar. Já em frente ao enorme quadro de uma mulher gorda usando um vestido cor-de-rosa e ressonando, James a alcançou e segurou-a pelo braço. – Lily!

- O que é? – ela perguntou com a voz impaciente, mas sussurrada, preocupando-se para não acordar as outras pinturas da parede.

A mulher gorda da passagem secreta já reclamava de ter sido acordada e girava para o lado deixando livre a passagem, mesmo sem ter escutado a senha. Além de conhecer os monitores-chefes, não queria esperar que a discussão entre eles cessasse pra voltar a dormir. Lily adentrou a sala redonda com passos rápidos, sem olhar para trás, e James a seguiu.

- Lily, não fuja... vamos, eu sei que você precisa conversar... – dizia o rapaz, passando as mãos nos cabelos negros, um pouco nervoso.

- James, fale baixo! Quer acordar a Grifinória inteira? – repreendeu a garota, aos sussurros. O rapaz obedeceu.

- Está bem... mas Lily... – insistia o garoto, cada vez mais irritante.

- Olha, eu estou cansada, só isso, preciso de uma boa noite de sono. – desconversou a garota, rodeando a sala comunal.

- Não, Lily, você sabe que isso não vai resolver. Vamos, me deixe te ajudar! Eu sei que você não falou com ninguém, nenhuma amiga desde... aquilo... vamos, eu sei que você precisa desabafar, e eu...

- Pára! – gritou Lily, mas não alto o suficiente para acordar os grifinórios adormecidos. James parou de agir pateticamente e a encarou assustado. Lily parecia estar chorando – Pára! James, será que você é tão _insensível_ assim?

- Insensível? Mas Lily, eu só...

- Não! Eu não quero ouvir! – protestava a garota, as lágrimas já rolando soltas por seu rosto – Tudo o que eu tenho escutado é o quanto eu estou triste e infeliz e preciso desabafar! Mas tudo o que eu preciso é ficar em paz! Será que você não entende?

Lily estava aos prantos. Ao mesmo tempo que pensava que as lágrimas nunca cessariam, amaldiçoava-se internamente por estar chorando na frente de James Potter. Lily nunca deixava que ninguém a visse chorando.

James estava desesperado. Não sabia o que fazer. Não sabia o que dizer. Todo o tempo só pensou em o quanto estava sendo prestativo, sensível e amigável, e que tudo isso renderia pontos para ele quando pedisse para sair com a ruiva. Mas não chegou a pensar que talvez estivesse sendo insensível demais, e irritante demais. Agora sua Lily estava ainda mais triste, e pior, por sua causa.

James fez a única coisa que poderia fazer no momento. Se aproximou da garota aos prantos, que tinha o roto escondido nas mãos, e a abraçou. Ela logo o rejeitou.

- Me solta! Eu não quero a sua ajuda! Me deixe em paz!

- Lily! Por favor... olha, eu entendo como você deve estar se sentindo... me desculpe por ter sido um idiota antes... só quero que saiba que eu estou aqui pra te ajudar a superar tudo isso que você está sentindo agora... – ele acariciava os cabelos cor de cobre da garota, que ainda lutava bravamente para se soltar do abraço.

- Você não entende nada! Você não sabe como eu estou me sentindo! – berrava, mas sua voz ficava abafada pelo peito de James. Chorava cada vez mais. O rapaz não entendia como uma traição poderia tê-la deixado tão mal. Chegou a pensar em dar uma surra em Bryan no dia seguinte...

- Olha Lily, eu sei que você deve estar morrendo de raiva do Bryan e da Melissa, mas... – Lily se impulsionou para longe de James, o encarando com seus olhos verdes inchados.

- Isso não tem nada a ver com eles. – disse com a voz embargada. De repente se acalmou, mas James ficou confuso. Se todo esse choro não era por causa dos acontecimentos de sábado... eram por quê então?

Lily sentou-se no sofá vermelho, encolhida, e tirou algo do bolso interno das vestes. James apressou-se em sentar ao seu lado. A garota estendeu uma carta amassada para ele.

_Querida Lily,_

_Tenho notícias tristes. Você sabe que seu pai não estava bem do coração. Ele sofreu um enfarto no Natal, mas tinha ficado tudo bem. Mas ele teve uma recaída. Teve que operar na semana passada, e ficou em estado grave e em observação. Não escrevi porque não queria te preocupar. Mas, na noite passada... _

_Querida, seu pai faleceu._

_O funeral foi esta manhã. Queria ter escrito ontem à noite, mas não tive forças. Eu e Petúnia estamos desoladas. Queria tê-la aqui conosco, mas não quero interromper seus estudos. Sei que é seu último ano, e precisa de concentração máxima para conseguir bons resultados. _

_Não se preocupe comigo e Petúnia. Vamos ficar bem. Seus avós estão aqui conosco e mandaram um beijo. Sei que será difícil, mas vamos todos sobreviver. Eu sei o quanto você é forte. Sempre foi._

_Bom, querida, era isso o que tinha a dizer. Peço desculpas pelo teor das notícias. De resto, está tudo bem._

_Não quero que se aborreça com tudo isso. Siga firme com os estudos, e tudo se resolverá. _

_Petúnia manda lembranças._

_Beijos, _

_Mamãe._

James terminou de ler a carta e entendeu porque Lily estava tão arrasada. Sentiu-se um tolo. Durante todo o tempo, sua amada estava desolada pela morte do pai. E ele agindo como um idiota completo. Não falou mais nada. Passou um braço em volta do ombro da garota e deixou que ela chorasse sobre seu próprio ombro, enquanto murmurava palavras de conforto.

Lily chorava por fora, mais urrava de raiva por dentro. Não podia estar acontecendo. Não podia ser verdade. Seu pai era tudo em sua vida. Seu herói. O único homem em que ela sabia que podia confiar cegamente. Que nunca a decepcionaria. Por que ele tinha que morrer? E mais, estava brava porque sua mãe não a tinha chamado para o funeral. O que importavam seus estudos perto de uma situação como esta? E pior ainda, esperava que ela fosse forte. Como ela poderia ser forte e seguir em frente com os estudos? Como poderia não se aborrecer com a morte de seu próprio _pai_? O que sua mãe estava pensando quando escreveu aquela carta? Talvez estivesse nocauteada pelos antidepressivos...

Depois de muito tempo sem falarem nada, Lily já sem chorar, mas ainda abraçada a James, o garoto disse, com uma voz suave.

- Lily... me desculpe por antes...

- Tudo bem... você não sabia... – respondeu a garota, fungando.

- Você... vai ficar bem? – perguntou ele, afagando os cabelos ruivos de Lily.

- Não sei... talvez um dia...

James não sabia o que fazer para Lily sentir-se melhor. Não se lembrava de nunca ter perdido ninguém importante; não sabia como era a dor que Lily sentia. Mas de repente, uma lembrança veio em sua mente. E achou que devia compartilhá-la com a garota.

- Sabe, Lily... quando eu tinha uns seis anos de idade, eu ganhei uma fênix de aniversário... – a garota escutava com atenção. – Eu adorava aquela fênix. Era minha melhor amiga. Mas um dia eu vi que ela estava fraca, e suas penas tinham caído completamente, e ela não queria mais voar e brincar comigo. E então ela morreu, se queimou inteira e virou cinza. Eu fiquei muito triste naquele dia...

James completou seu relato com uma certa nostalgia na voz, e esperava que Lily se sentisse solidarizada, sabendo que James sentira o mesmo sentimento de perda que ela sentia agora. Mas a garota o encarou com aquela cara de sabe-tudo, como se dissesse: "dãã, idiota!".

- James. As fênix renascem das cinzas.

- Ah... eu tinha esquecido... – James se xingou internamente. Que burrice! Como não lembrou desse fato? - Me desculpe...– disse o rapaz, desconcertado, achando que Lily talvez tivesse ficado mais chateada. Seres humanos não podiam renascer das cinzas. Que história estúpida ele fora lembrar! Mas para a sua surpresa, a garota sorriu. Não era um sorriso iluminado e cheio de vida, mas já era alguma coisa.

- Obrigada de qualquer forma. Por tentar me fazer melhor. – ela disse, encarando-o e saindo do abraço. Os braços do garoto de repente sentiram que algo faltava ali, e Lily sentiu seus ombros e cabeça leves demais sem os braços dele ao seu redor.

- E... funcionou? – perguntou o garoto, assanhando os cabelos, os cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos, encarando a garota com a cabeça virada de lado, sorrindo.

- Um pouco... mas sinto que a dor só passará com o tempo... – James concordou com a cabeça, mirando agora o fogo incessante da lareira. Lily se levantou e ele fez o mesmo. – Bem, agora já está tarde... acho melhor dormir um pouco.

- Tem razão. Olha, se você não estiver se sentindo legal, passe o dia aqui amanhã... eu dou um jeito da matéria das aulas chegar até você, não se preocupe. – a garota sorriu mais uma vez.

- Obrigada, James. Mas acho que a melhor maneira de encarar tudo isso é literalmente enfiar a cara nos livros... Bem, boa noite, e... mais uma vez, obrigada.

Lily já estava ao pé da escada, mas se voltou para James e timidamente lhe beijou a bochecha. O garoto ficou paralisado no meio do seu voto de 'boa noite'. Precisou de um momento para assimilar o que estava acontecendo. E quando notou o que acabara de acontecer, já tinha sido deixado sozinho na sala comunal. Balançou a cabeça sorrindo, e subiu as escadas que levavam ao dormitório masculino.

_**xXxXxXx**_

Lily subiu as escadas o mais rápido que pôde. Chegando no dormitório, fechou a porta atrás de si, e encostou-se nela.

- Lily Evans, você é uma idiota! – murmurou, fazendo uma careta e batendo na testa com uma mão.

Encostou a cabeça na porta. Suspirou. Rolou os olhos e chacoalhou a cabeça, afastando pensamentos indesejáveis. Impulsionou-se para frente, andando em direção à sua cama, silenciosa e cuidadosamente – estava tudo escuro, as garotas já tinham ido dormir. Sentou-se na beirada da cama, despiu-se e vestiu o pijama confortável. Voltou a sentir a dor da morte de seu pai. Suspirou profundamente, entrou debaixo das cobertas, e adormeceu.

* * *

**N/A:** E aí, o que acharam?? 

Como disse lá em cima, esse capítulo foi mais pra baixo... mas os próximos serão mais divertidos... até por quê, quero fazer dessa fic uma comédia! Será que consigo:s

Bem... então, deixem reviews!

Beijos!

xD


	5. Quando as coisas não podem ficar piores

**N/A:** Olá!! Sem muito o que dizer...

Agradecimentos especiais: **Kine L**., **Thaty**, e **Mel Black Potter**.

E é claro, agradeço a todos aqueles que lêem a fic mesmo sem comentar, e aqueles que lêem regularmente mas por algum motivo não comentaram dessa vez!

Tenho que dizer, que esse capítulo foi dividido em dois, e a segunda parte será postada junta, então fiquem felizes, são dois capítulos de uma vez só!

Espero que gostem!

Beijos ;D

* * *

_Quando as coisas não podem ficar piores..._

As duas semanas que se seguiram foram tranqüilas, sem grandes acontecimentos. Lily ia superando aos poucos o incidente Bryan-Melissa (o rapaz não voltara a procurá-la e melissa agora mantinha distância) e a morte de seu pai, com a ajuda de suas amigas e a divertida convivência com James, mas ainda estava um pouco triste, passando alguns momentos sozinha, com a desculpa de que precisava refletir.

Fora isso, tudo ia normalmente. Aulas, estudos na biblioteca, treinos de quadribol. Na mais perfeita paz e normalidade. Ou quase...

_Segunda-feira, 29 d Janeiro, 17:45_

Lily estava completamente distraída durante a aula de poções. Os olhos estavam fixos no quadro negro e no professor, mas não absorvia nenhuma palavra que ele dizia. Observando melhor o Prof. Slughorn, começava a perceber que ele tinha a aparência de um leão-marinho...

- Lily, já é pra começar... – disse Emmeline, que estava ao seu lado. A ruiva sobressaltou-se e começou a procurar os ingredientes da poção que estava escrita no quadro.

Droga! Justo a aula que mais gostava, não tinha prestado atenção em uma palavra! Olhava para os lados, tentando entender o que devia fazer; mas era inútil. Mesmo com todo o seu conhecimento em Poções, tudo o que já lera, tudo o que sabia naturalmente, lhe esvaíra da cabeça! Não lembrava de nada! Olhou para o quadro mais uma vez, a fim de entender o procedimento, mas o professor já tinha apagado! E agora? Ela não tinha anotado nada!

Olhou para os lados. Pediu ajuda silenciosamente para Emmeline, que estava mais próxima:

- Emme, eu não sei o que fazer! Dá pra me ajudar?

- Puxa, Lil... se você que é mestra nisso não sabe... eu to misturando tudo o que ele botou no quadro, mas não sei as quantidades nem a ordem... eu sei que tem que colocar beladona, espinhos de ouriço, bobotúberas... e acho que lagartas e asas de besouro também... ah, fígado de crocodilo!

Lily a olhou incrédula. Não era possível existir uma poção tão misturada assim... foi ao armário pegar os ingredientes, e deu uma espiada no que os outros estavam fazendo, e parecia ser aquilo mesmo que Emmeline dissera... suspirou resignada, pegou os ingredientes, e começou a preparar a poção.

Pouco depois o seu caldeirão borbulhava uma substância verde e nojenta, diferente de todos os outros caldeirões, que exibiam uma mistura avermelhada. Gelou. O professor veio se aproximando, tomando notas, satisfeito. Chegou no caldeirão de Lily, esfregando o barrigão, contente, mas quando inclinou-se para ver o que ela tinha feito, sua cara se contorceu em decepção.

- Hum... srta. Evans... tem certeza de que este é o seu caldeirão? – Lily corou, e respondeu baixo, olhando para os pés.

- Sim, professor.

- Hum... bobotúberas demais e... isso é fígado de crocodilo? – apontou para uma coisa preta boiando no meio. A garota confirmou com a cabeça, escutando algumas risadas dos alunos da Sonserina. – Sinto muito, srta. Evans. Dessa vez sua nota não será como sempre...

E o professor saiu dali, decepcionado. Lily teve vontade de chorar. Nunca lhe acontecera de errar uma poção em toda a sua vida acadêmica! Se errava, arranjava um jeito de consertar e ficava tudo certo... mas dessa vez era inaceitável...

Emmeline olhou-a tristemente.

- Desculpe pelo fígado, Lil. Eu jurava que tinha lido no quadro! – Lily olhou para o caldeirão da amiga. Estava pior que o seu. Acrescentara muitos espinhos e lagartas, resultando numa solução escurecida e grossa como graxa.

- Tudo bem, Emme. A culpa é minha. Eu é que me distraí...

Depois da aula, o professor Slughorn chamou Lily.

- Sim, professor?

- Srta. Evans... estou inconformado com o seu desempenho na aula hoje – a garota sentiu seu rosto vermelho – O que aconteceu?

- Desculpe professor... me distraí na aula de hoje... mas prometo que não vai se repetir! – o professor a olhou com preocupação.

- Não acha que anda se esforçando demais? – ela ia abrir a boca para contestar, mas ele continuou – Eu sei que é o último ano, e tem toda a preocupação dos N.I.E.M.'s, mas uma jovem como você não pode se dedicar tanto aos estudos... talvez a distração que teve hoje tenha sido por cansaço...

- Hum. Pode ser. – concordou Lily, só para não ter mais que ouvir tudo aquilo. Estava mesmo cansada e queria estirar-se num banho tépido antes do jantar e depois ir direto para a cama. James podia fazer a ronda sozinho...

- Bem, espero que siga meu conselho e relaxe um pouco mais... e veja se aparece nas reuniões do Clube do Slug! – a garota revirou os olhos internamente, sorrindo amarelo. – Faz tempo que não aparece, mas ainda é parte do clube! Deixe ver... acho que a próxima festinha deverá ser no dia dos namorados... o que me diz, hãn? Poderá trazer um convidado, naturalmente.

Lily constrangeu-se.

- Hum... vou pensar. Bom, acho que já vou indo...

- Claro, claro. Boa noite! – exclamou ele sorrindo alegremente.

- Boa noite, professor Slughorn.

_**xXxXxXx**_

Naquela noite, Lily foi dormir angustiada. Mesmo depois do banho relaxante e do jantar delicioso, ainda estava agoniada. Não comentou sobre o incidente com nenhum dos amigos; não quis mostrar que achava aquilo grande coisa. Mas no fundo, estava apavorada. Nunca tinha lhe acontecido algo assim antes! Nunca! Nem lembrava qual era a poção que devia ter feito...

Será que ela estava 'emburrecendo'? Perdendo todo o conhecimento que tanto prezava e estimava de seu cérebro? Talvez fosse a convivência com Potter... Ele vivia dizendo para que ela não levasse a vida tão a sério... Pra estudar menos... Maldito Potter! Mas, por outro lado... O professor de Poções mesmo dissera que ela devia relaxar mais... Talvez estivessem ambos certos... E verdade seja dita, sentia-se menos estressada... Até tinha tempo de tomar uns banhos revigorantes no banheiro dos monitores... Não podia culpar o Potter. Ele só queria ajudá-la...

Talvez fosse melhor esquecer essa estória. Não era nada de mais. Certo?

_**xXxXxXx**_

_Madrugada de terça-feira, 00:05_

Lily abriu os olhos no meio da escuridão. Insônia. Revirou-se na cama. Ainda estava sem sono, pensando na aula de Poções daquela tarde. Tentou contar carneirinhos, hipogrifos, mas não adiantou. Olhava para o teto, como se buscasse inspiração para dormir. Pensou em pegar um livro para ler ou estudar, mas sabia que se acendesse uma luz que fosse, Alice acordaria. A amiga tinha o sono muito leve, e acabaria sem conseguir dormir depois. E Lily não queria incomodar sua amigas; estavam cansadas. Passaram o dia todo estudando. Suspirou. Ajeitou-se na cama novamente e fechou os olhos.

_**xXxXxXx**_

_00:10_

James não conseguia dormir. Desde que se deitara depois das patrulhas no corredor, - que fizera sozinho, porque Lily estava muito cansada e pediu-lhe que fizesse sem ela. ele concordou, mas ficou pensando que era menos uma oportunidade de ficar à sós com a garota... - não havia pregado um olho sequer. Estava sem sono algum. Olhava para o teto, pensativo. No quê pensava? Lily. Desde o incidente do ex-namorado combinado com a morte do pai na semana passada, Lily andara triste. Ainda agora com essa poção que ela errara! Sabia que ela ficara chateada, por mais que não admitisse. E quando ela ficava mal, escondia-se atrás de diversos livros didáticos na biblioteca, estudando ininterruptamente, como fez nas últimas semanas. O rapaz chegou a pensar em aparecer por lá, conversar um pouco; mas achou que a garota não lhe daria atenção.

Estava injuriado. Havia semanas que tinha conquistado a amizade de Lily Evans, a única garota por quem já sentira algo tão forte, parecido com amor. Ou talvez fosse mesmo amor. Mas não lhe importava essa dúvida agora. Sentia-se chateado, porque Lily estava chateada. Queria demonstrar o quanto ele podia ser atencioso, mas a garota não dava espaço; eram amigos, tudo bem. Mas ela ainda não o tinha visto como queria que visse: com os mesmos olhos e com os mesmos sentimentos daquela noite de ano-novo.

Com um gesto brusco, levantou-se da cama. Vestiu o roupão preto por cima do pijama, calçou os chinelos e saiu do quarto, levando sua capa da invisibilidade e o Mapa do Maroto.

_**xXxXxXx**_

_00:15_

Quando descia o último degrau, James sobressaltou-se com o som de uma voz conhecida.

- Sem sono? – disse Lily, encolhida numa poltrona próxima à lareira, o olhar direcionado para um livro em suas mãos. A garota tinha decidido descer para a sala comunal, para ler e não atrapalhar o sono de ninguém. Afinal, não estava conseguindo dormir mesmo.

James se espantou ao ouvir aquela voz. Direcionou o olhar para a garota, que agora o observava com um sorriso cúmplice e singelo; tinha resolvido espairecer todas as preocupações. O rapaz sorriu de volta e sentou-se no sofá próximo a ela, observando como os cabelos ruivos da garota eram ainda mais vivos à luz do fogo, mesmo presos a um coque mal-ajeitado.

- É, não consigo dormir. Isso acontece muito comigo. – comentou James, ajeitando os óculos. – E você? Estudo da madrugada? – Lily riu.

- Não... também não consegui cair no sono. E dessa vez estou lendo um livro por prazer, e não por obrigação.

- Ah, sim...

Lily voltou os olhos para o livro, ainda com aquele mesmo sorriso cúmplice e singelo estampado em seu rosto. Ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, James tamborilando os dedos na perna, e observando o recinto, sem ter muito o que fazer. Abandonara completamente a idéia de fazer um passeio noturno pelo castelo. Ou talvez... nem tanto. Passou a fitar Lily, impressionado com a concentração da garota no livro. Não era a primeira vez que a via ler tão dedicada, mas sempre se surpreendia. Podia passar horas assistindo a ela ler, sem nunca se entediar.

Lily de repente fechou o livro suavemente e voltou o olhar para o rapaz.

- Por que tanto me olha, Sr. Potter? – perguntou Lily, estranhamente bem-humorada. James sorriu.

- Estava pensando se você não aceitaria uma proposta... – ele disse pensativo. A garota ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- E que tipo de proposta seria essa? – ela indagou curiosa, mas um pouco desconfiada.

- Bem... já que estamos ambos sem sono... que tal se déssemos um passeio?

- O quê? À essa hora? Está louco? E se o Filch nos pega? – James grunhiu e atirou a cabeça para trás. Seria difícil convencer a garota.

- Ora Lily, por que não? – ela abriu a boca para protestar, mas ele continuou a falar – Nós somos monitores-chefes. Temos permissão para andar por aí. Vamos, você nunca fez algo arriscado... Podemos inventar que fomos na Ala Hospitalar... e depois, eu garanto, não vamos ser pegos. – ela o olhou incrédula.

- Como pode ter tanta certeza?

- Apenas confie em mim... E então, o que me diz?

Lily ponderou por um momento. Sair na calada da noite acompanhada de James Potter? Não poderia dar em boa coisa... mas ao mesmo tempo, eles agora eram amigos. E James vinha se mostrando cada vez mais suportável e confiável. E ele não estava mais agindo como o idiota de sempre, azarando qualquer um que cruzasse seu caminho, o que mostrava que ele havia mudado, estava mais amadurecido. Mas também tinha outra coisa... e se isso fosse uma armação para que ela saísse com ele, para que ele tentasse repetir o que aconteceu na noite de ano-novo? Olhou profundamente naqueles olhos castanho-esverdeados. Havia verdade naqueles olhos. E alguém com olhos tão verdadeiros, era confiável, certo?

- Hum... Está certo. Eu bem poderia dar uma passada na cozinha...

- Podemos fazer isso, se quiser. – disse James, visivelmente alegre, e se pondo de pé. A ruiva fez o mesmo, ajeitando o roupão branco por cima do pijama verde-claro com pequenas florzinhas. Nos pés, pantufas normais, brancas.

- Então vamos lá!

James então tirou do bolso a capa de invisibilidade e num gesto rápido, jogou por cima dele e da garota, consequentemente trazendo-a mais para perto. Lily reprimiu uma exclamação de susto.

- James... o que é isso? – perguntou intrigada, controlando ao máximo suas bochechas de corarem, pela proximidade que o maroto se encontrava agora.

- Tem certeza que não consegue adivinhar? – ele disse, sorrindo, ao saírem pelo buraco do retrato.

- Uma capa de invisibilidade? – ele concordou com um murmúrio. – Ah, então é por isso que você nunca é pego...

Caminharam juntos em silêncio até as cozinhas, nas masmorras do castelo. Foi uma longa caminhada silenciosa.

James queria conversar, mas ao mesmo tempo não sabia o que dizer. Lily estava ali, junto a ele, pela primeira vez tinha aceitado 'sair com ele'. Bem, não era um encontro, propriamente dito; mas já era um começo.

Lily estava inebriada pelo perfume de James. Não sabia que ele era tão cheiroso. Mas logo afastava tais pensamentos. Completamente inapropriados para a distância que se encontravam um do outro no momento. E Merlin, como fazia calor debaixo daquela capa!

Quando finalmente chegaram num comprido corredor com uma enorme pintura de uma cesta de frutas, James fez cócegas numa pêra e o quadro girou, revelando uma passagem. Lily e James se libertaram da capa e entraram na grande cozinha, e logo foram atendidos por um batalhão de elfos domésticos.

- O que desejam, nobres senhores? – disse um dos elfos, quase tocando o chão numa exagerada reverência. – Tudo o que ordenarem lhes será servido.

Lily ficou um pouco constrangida. Já tinha ido algumas poucas vezes à cozinha, mas sempre esquecia de como os elfos eram subordinados, e se sentia um pouco mal, apesar de compreender a função deles.

- Chá com biscoitos, pra começar, por favor. – interveio James, e logo depois todos os elfos se dispersaram. James então conduziu a garota para uma mesa e sentaram-se frente à frente.

- Eu sempre esqueço o quanto eles são prestativos... – disse Lily, finalmente. – Sei lá, não sou muito acostumada a ter pessoas me servindo todo o tempo... prefiro me servir eu mesma, sem frescuras...

James apenas a mirou, compreensivo. Não podia dizer o mesmo, já que toda a sua vida vivera numa mansão, paparicado por seus pais, e sempre teve elfos domésticos à sua disposição.

- Mas eu não me incomodaria nem um pouco de te servir sempre que pedisse, ruiva. – disse James, com o olhar vidrado na garota.

Lily tirou os braços que estavam apoiados na mesa e repousou as mãos em seu colo, desviando o olhar sem dizer nada. James retirou também os cotovelos da mesa, se sentindo idiota por ter dito aquilo. A garota estava ainda mais constrangida do que quanto entrara na cozinha. Ao invés de ficar chateada, irritada, emburrada, gritar com Potter e sair dali o mais rápido possível, constatando que as intenções dele não eram nada _amigáveis_, a garota permaneceu ali, quieta, pensativa. Sabia que aquilo tinha sido uma cantada. Mas por alguma razão inexplicável, ela não se incomodara. Bem, _não_ _muito_.

O silêncio permaneceu até que um elfo, aparentemente o chefe, trouxe uma bandeja com duas xícaras de chá, e uma travessa de biscoitos caseiros, com gostas de chocolate, os preferidos de Lily.

- Hum, adoro esses biscoitos! – disse a garota, dando uma mordida num biscoito enquanto James dava um bom gole de chá preto com um pouco de limão. Ele sorriu por detrás da xícara.

Depois de conversarem um pouco, e aparentemente terem superado o 'incidente' da cantada de James, caminhavam para fora da cozinha, sob a capa da invisibilidade, agora a passos leves e calmos.

- Hum... provavelmente você vai dizer não, mas... Lily, quer dar um passeio nos jardins? Sabe, as estrelas são lindas vistas de lá...

Lily estava absorta em seus pensamentos, pensando em como há alguns anos ela jamais pensaria na idéia de simplesmente conversar com James Potter, e agora andava lado a lado com o garoto pelo castelo, num horário impróprio para alunos.

- O quê? – ela perguntou, parando e encarando o maroto com seus olhos verdes e hipnotizantes.

- Bom... você não gostaria de dar uma volta pelos jardins? – ele pediu, cautelosamente, esperando ouvir um 'não' e várias razões óbvias para não se aventurarem.

Lily continuou encarando os olhos exóticos de James. Sua consciência gritava _"Diga não! É só um pretexto pra ele te agarrar! Vocês já estão fazendo o que não deviam, não vá piorar a situação!"._ Mas surpreendentemente, Lily não a escutou dessa vez.

- Quem está na chuva é pra se molhar. – ela sorriu, dando de ombros. James não assimilou a idéia de imediato. Ela alargou o sorriso, revirando os olhos, e o puxou pela mão em direção à grande porta de carvalho do saguão que dava para os jardins.

A consciência de Lily berrava que ela era uma idiota e estava fazendo tudo errado, e que se arrependeria depois, mas a garota nem se importava. E daí se ela se arrependeria depois? Parecia tão certo agora... pela primeira vez ela não tinha preocupações, não tinha receios; sabia que dar uma volta pelos jardins escuros com James naquela noite de insônia a deixaria feliz. Pelo menos naquela noite...

James então se livrou da capa e começou a correr.

- Quem chegar por último no lago é uma lula-gigante! – gritou ele.

Normalmente Lily teria achado aquela atitude de extrema infantilidade e se recusaria a correr e dar continuidade aquela loucura.

- Não é justo, você começou a correr primeiro! – gritou a ruiva de volta, correndo o máximo que suas pernas permitiam e rindo ao mesmo tempo.

Lily nunca fora uma boa corredora. E rir junto não adiantava muito. James já estava esperando-a na margem do lago, e Lily chegou se arrastando, uma pantufa na mão que tinha saído na corrida, e respirando com dificuldade. James ria da garota, que tinha o rosto vermelho à luz do luar, e os cabelos desalinhados.

- Isso... foi... muita... covardia... – disse ela ofegante, se jogando no gramado às margens do Lago Negro. James sentou-se ao seu lado. – Você corre... bem mais... do que eu...

- Tem razão, não foi nada cavalheiro da minha parte... – ele disse tentando agir como um perfeito lorde inglês, provocando risos na garota.

- Bem, acho melhor eu me atirar no lago então, já que sou uma lula-gigante. Quem sabe eu não descubro na Lula de Hogwarts o meu verdadeiro amor? – brincou Lily.

- Hahaha! Infelizmente, acho que a Lula-Gigante é fêmea...

- Que pena... será que um dia encontro o meu _lulo_?

- Quem sabe... às vezes ele está mais próximo de você do que imagina... – falou o rapaz galantemente. Lily não pôde evitar sorrir, enigmaticamente.

- É, quem sabe...

Ficaram em silêncio um pouco, Lily observando o lago,e James olhando a lua minguante. De repente, Lily se virou para ele.

- Tire seus chinelos. – ordenou, deixando-o com uma cara confusa.

- Hã? – indagou James, confuso.

- Vamos, tire seus chinelos! – repetiu Lily, tirando as próprias pantufas e o roupão.

- Hum... não sabia que você tinha uma tara por pés, Lily. – a garota parou o que estava fazendo, rolou os olhos divertida, e atirou-lhe uma pantufa – Ai!

- Não é nada disso, seu idiota! – ela riu, e ele fez uma cara de ofendido – Vamos!

Ele tirou os chinelos relutantemente, ainda confuso, e se pôs de pé, observando a ruiva mergulhar nas águas gélidas do lago.

- Lily! Ficou louca? Saia daí! – gritou, desesperado, se aproximando mais do lago a fim de mergulhar para salvá-la, mas temeroso pelo frio.

- Você não vem? – perguntou a garota, voltando à superfície, sorrindo. O lago tinha degelado há pouco tempo, e ainda tinham algumas placas finas de gelo sobre a água.

- Lily... essa água está _congelada_! Você vai ficar doente!

- Cala a boca e vem me fazer companhia! – ria a ruiva, nadando tranquilamente, como se estivesse numa piscina aquecida.

James não via escolha a não ser se juntar a ela. Soltou um gemido de frio, logo sendo acometido por jatos de água enviados pela ruiva. Era surpreendente. Lily nadava com naturalidade, como se não sentisse frio algum. E os lábios dela nem estavam roxos! Já James batia o queixo. Detestava o frio.

- Ai Lily, ta muito frio! Você deve ser louca! – reclamou, tentando acertar jatos de água nela também.

- Ora James, deixe de ser tão fresco! Ah, vai... está gostoso...

- Não está não! estou quase congelando!

- Sério? – ela perguntou, surpresa. – Pra mim a água está ótima...

- Doida... – disse ele, reclamão.

- Ah, vai dizer que você nunca nadou num lago no meio da noite?

- Ah, sim, mas no verão! Porque, você por acaso costuma _nadar_ em lagos _congelados_ em noites de _inverno_? – ele rebateu, irritado pelo frio. - Lily rolou os olhos e o puxou para a margem pela mão.

Quando sentaram-se novamente na grama, Lily pegou a varinha no bolso do roupão e fez um feitiço que secou e aqueceu James por completo, que sentiu um alívio imediato. Depois ela fez o mesmo consigo mesma, mexendo seus pés descobertos na relva.

- Belos pés. – disse James, por não ter muito o quê dizer naquele momento, além de piadas. Ela riu.

- Os seus também não são ruins. – disse de volta, calçando as pantufas novamente. – Tem certeza que a água estava fria? Eu juro que não senti... – James olhou-a espantado.

- Vai ver você tem... sei lá... algum 'poder' especial... tipo... você é super resistente ao

Frio... – ele supôs, imaginoso. Ela riu.

- É, pode ser... Mas isso explicaria muita coisa... – falou ela reflexiva.

- Como assim? – a garota sorriu misteriosa. - Agora me conta essa história direito, Lily. Você tem mesmo um poder especial contra o frio? – Ela sorriu e ajeitou os cabelos, soltando-os do coque que estavam anteriormente e alisando-os com os dedos, os fios rubros refulgindo ao luar.

- Eu sempre gostei do inverno, sabe? Bom, quando eu tinha oito anos, - ela começou - meu pai me levou a um bosque, para pegarmos um pinheiro para ser nossa árvore de Natal. Nesse bosque tinha um enorme lago congelado, e enquanto meu pai cortava o pinheiro que eu mesma tinha escolhido, eu decidi que seria legal andar sobre o lago... bem, eu estava entretida, me esforçando para não escorregar, quando vi alguma coisa se mexendo sob o gelo, bem lá no meio. – James estava completamente envolvido pela história e pela emocionante narrativa de Lily, que contava tudo com uma nostalgia da infância e alguns risos – Na época o meu conto preferido era 'A Pequena Sereia', e eu achei que aquilo que tinha se mexido debaixo do gelo, _era_ uma sereia, já que era grande demais para ser um peixe. Daí eu fiquei desesperada, pensando numa maneira de resgatar a tal 'sereia', e quem sabe ela me levaria para conhecer seu mundo subaquático... e eu estava lá, desejando fortemente arranjar uma maneira de quebrar aquele gelo... quando ele simplesmente desapareceu sob mim e eu caí nas águas geladas. Não foi como se o gelo tivesse quebrado, sabe, ele simplesmente desapareceu, como...

- ... Magia - completou James, maravilhado pela história que Lily contava.

- Exatamente. Bem, eu fiquei me debatendo na água, tentando encontrar um pedaço de gelo pra subir e deslizar de volta para a margem, mas não havia mais gelo nenhum! Foi então que meu pai ouviu meus gritos, e desesperado, se atirou no lago para me salvar. Segundo ele, era para eu ter morrido de hipotermia, já que estava _muito_ frio, eu estava sem luvas e sem gorro, além de que eu estava quase sem pulso. Mas eu não tinha sentido frio algum! Foi como se eu tivesse entrado numa banheira de água quente... e desde então eu sempre achei que os lagos congelados eram frios só na superfície e no fundo eram quentes, já que era assim que eu os sentia... Depois desse incidente, eu meio que fiquei fascinada por águas geladas. Sabe, eu tenho piscina lá em casa, e toda noite, quando eu não conseguia dormir, mesmo fazendo muito frio, eu dava umas nadadas naquela água gelada. Sei lá, era como seu eu tivesse ficado imune ao frio, algo assim... – ela terminou seu relato, deixando um James impressionado.

- Uau. Impressionante... Você tem _mesmo_ resistência ao frio... – e comentando alguns segundos depois – Ei, quem sabe a tal 'sereia' que você viu não era um sereiano?

- É, pode ser... ou talvez o meu 'lulo-gigante'...

Os dois riram gostosamente e se atiraram para trás, deitando na grama e olhando as estrelas.

- Ta vendo aquelas estrelas ali, Lil? – apontou James.

- Ah, sim. É a constelação de Sagitário.

- Hã? – James se virou para ela, confuso – Que eu saiba, aquela ali é a constelação do Centauro Arqueiro. Nunca soube desse tal _sargitário_...

Lily não pôde evitar sorrir.

- É _Sagitário_. Um signo do zodíaco.

- Zod o quê?

- Zodíaco... astrologia... isso não te diz nada?

- Hum... por acaso não quer dizer _astronomia?_

- Não... ah, deixa pra lá. Coisas de Trouxas. Aquela ali nós chamamos de Câncer. Como é no mundo bruxo?

- Caranguejo-de-fogo.

Continuaram decifrando constelações e dando nomes a novas estrelas, naquele clima agradável, embora ainda fosse inverno.

- Lily... se você quisesse ser algum animal... qual escolheria? – perguntou James, virando-se para encará-la, ela fazendo o mesmo. – Não vale dizer lula!

- Haha! Bem... de todos os animais, mágicos e não mágicos... acho que eu gostaria de ser uma foca. Uma foca bem ágil e esperta.

- Hum... interessante... combina com esse seu gosto pelo frio.

- É, acho que sim... e você, o que queria ser? – James encarou aqueles lindos olhos verdes, ainda mais lindos sob a luz do luar, pensativo.

- Hum... uma lula... – a garota desatou a rir.

- Ah, chega de lulas!

- Não, sério! Aí eu podia te agarrar com todos aqueles tentáculos e você nunca mais fugiria de mim... – disse ele rindo.

Normalmente ela o teria xingado e azarado até não poder mais e saído dali aos bufos. Mas não fez nada disso. Apenas mostrou-lhe a língua numa careta, risonha.

Ficaram um momento em silêncio, deitados na grama, os rostos de frente um para o outro, muito próximos. Lily viu James se aproximar mais um pouco, sutilmente. As pontas de seus narizes se tocaram, e Lily já podia sentir o hálito quente do rapaz sobre sua boca. Estavam muito, muito perto...

Até que Lily escutou um farfalhar de folhas atrás de uns arbustos e instantaneamente recobrou a razão, abrindo os olhos semi-cerrados de supetão e rolando para trás com uma agilidade impressionante, ao mesmo tempo que se punha de pé, assustando James com a pressa daqueles movimentos.

- James! Precisamos voltar agora mesmo! – E puxou o garoto pelo braço, pondo-o de pé com um pouco de dificuldade devido ao peso (em músculos) do jogador de quadribol.

- Olha, me desculpe se... – ele começou, achando que talvez a ruiva estivesse chateada pelo que iria acontecer.

- Cala a boca, anda! – apressava ela, e os dois iam correndo pelos jardins até chegar novamente às portas de carvalho do castelo, quando James parou para respirar e interrogar.

- Lily... pra quê tudo isso...? – ele perguntou, recuperando o fôlego e adentrando o saguão, ambos esquecendo completamente a capa de invisibilidade.

- Eu vi alguém... atrás dos arbustos... pode ter ido nos delatar ao Filch! – esclareceu a ruiva, dobrando um corredor.

- Ah...

Continuaram andando, quando escutaram vozes se aproximando. Decidiram se esconder atrás de uma estátua grande e disforme na escuridão.

- Snape! O que faz fora da cama? Vou te dar uma detenção! – grunhiu Filch, com a voz áspera de sempre.

- Eu estava na Ala Hospitalar. Se quiser a enfermeira pode confirmar. – disse o sonserino de cabelos negros e oleosos, com a voz desdenhosa e debochada. – Eu vim te chamar porque vi dois alunos nos jardins, da janela da enfermaria.

- Nos jardins! Ora, eu vou lá agora...

- Não! Eles já voltaram para o castelo. E não devem estar longe.

- E quem você viu?

- Os monitores-chefes, Potter e Evans.

- Ah, se eu pego esses dois... hehe... – riu roucamente – Há tempos que estou tentando pegar aquele Potter e usar aqueles aparelhos de tortura antigos... agora terei a minha chance...

Lily estava em pânico, e apertava o braço de James fortemente de tanto nervosismo.

- Lily, – ele sussurrou – eu entendo que você esteja nervosa agora, mas você ta machucando o meu braço! – a garota logo o soltou, emburrada.

- E o que é que a gente faz agora? – indagou Lily, esganiçada, mas silenciosa.

- Calma... ah! Vamos pegar a minha capa!

Mas assim que James retirava a capa embolada do bolso, Pirraça, o poltergeist, apareceu gritando e rindo escandalosamente.

- HAHA! ALUNINHOS FORA DA CAMA! ALUNINHOS FORA DA CAMA!

A esse grito, James xingou Pirraça e estava pronto para lançar uma azaração no poltergeist, quando Lily o deteve e o arrastou para debaixo da capa.

- Mas Lily, ele...

- Cala a boca e corre!

- ALUNINHOS FORA DA CAMA! MAS QUE SURPESA, SÃO OS MONITORES-CHEFES! VENHA PEGÁ-LOS, FILCH, SEU VELHO!

Filch já tinha escutado os primeiros berros de Pirraça e seguia o caminho da voz do poltergeist, com Snape no seu encalço.

- Pirraça, eu ainda faço você ser expulso! – resmungou o velho zelador, seguindo as pistas que Pirraça dava de onde poderiam estar os alunos desobedientes.

Lily e James tinham conseguido fugir por debaixo da capa, mas Pirraça ainda estava por perto. Decidiram que seria melhor esperar num beco no meio de um largo corredor, para depois seguir tranquilamente para a Torre da Grifinória. Ledo engano.

- James... será que... estamos seguros? – perguntou Lily, ofegante. James teve que se conter para não beijar aquela boca vermelha e entreaberta.

- Ah...

Mas antes que ele pudesse responder, sentiram a capa da invisibilidade ser puxada.

- HAHAHA! ALUNINHOS CAPTURADOS! HAHAHA! TSK TSK TSK! OS MONITORES ESTÃO NUMA ENCRENCA!

- Saia daqui, Piraça! – berrou Filch, espantando o poltergeist, que saiu dali rindo e derrubando algumas coisas pelo caminho – Peguei vocês...

Lily e James estavam catatônicos. Nem mesmo ele, o maroto mais esperto e safo, que sempre tinha soluções para tudo, sabia o que fazer. Snape acompanhava a tudo quase que radiante. James lançou-lhe um olhar mortal e se precipitou para cima dele, sendo impedido por uma mão de Lily em seu ombro.

- Agora vocês estão muito encrencados... – Filch agarrou os punhos de Lily e James e os arrastou para sua sala, enquanto os dois proferiam ao mesmo tempo qualquer desculpa que conseguiam inventar. Snape os observava desdenhoso, os braços cruzados, e parecendo muito satisfeito. – Você também, Snape!

- Mas eu...

- Cale a boca e me siga! Ou vou falar com o professor da sua casa. – Snape seguiu o zelador a contragosto, resmungando para si mesmo.

A sala do zelador era escura e sombria, com algumas correntes pendendo do teto, uma estante velha de portas de vidro empoeiradas encostadas numa parede, e uma escrivaninha desgastada cheia de gavetas, onde James sabia ser o lugar em que todos os objetos confiscados eram confinados. E sabia que sua capa ficaria ali por um bom tempo.

Lily estava apavorada. Não pela aparência do lugar, como pode se pensar, já que ela nunca tinha estado ali antes. Sobretudo estava com medo de pegar uma detenção – a primeira de toda a sua vida acadêmica – ou pior: ser completamente destituída de seu cargo de monitora-chefe. Isso sim seria um pesadelo.

- Agora, Potter, essa sua capinha vai ficar aqui. – disse Filch, enfiando a capa da invisibilidade de James dentro de uma das gavetas. Mas antes que pudesse trancafiá-la para sempre, a porta da sala se abriu.

- Filch! O que está acontecendo aqui? – indagou a professora McGonnagal, adentrando o recinto com perturbação - O Pirraça me contou uma estória maluca e... pelas barbas de Merlin, por essa eu não esperava! Evans, Potter, que decepção!

- O Snape os viu nos jardins! – grunhiu Filch. Trancou a gaveta. Mas James fora mais rápido e pegara a capa antes, durante a distração do zelador, embolando-a no bolso do pijama.

- Snape? – fez a professora, reparando na presença do garoto pela primeira vez. – Também estava fora no horário de recolher, suponho. – disse com ar superior.

- Eu os vi pela janela da enfermaria... – começou Snape, com a voz entediada, mas McGonnagal o interrompeu antes que continuasse.

- Ora, bobagem! Estão todos errados! Cinqüenta pontos a menos para cada um. Agora, Filch, acompanhe Snape de volta para a sala comunal da Sonserina e informe o Prof. Slughorn do acontecido. Ele deve ganhar uma detenção.

- Sim senhora. – resmungou o velho zelador, se arrastando.

- Venham comigo. – disse a professora, levando os outros dois para fora dali. Lily não podia estar mais envergonhada

- De Potter eu já esperava isso, mas Evans, justo você... e eu pensei que seria uma boa monitora-chefe...

Lily se desesperou. Não sabia o que dizer quando a professora os interrogasse. Pensou em dizer que tinha ido à Ala Hospitalar e Potter a acompanhara, mas não achou que ia colar, além de Snape ter dito a mesma coisa. Maldito Snape! Por que fizera aquilo? Maldita consciência liberal! Por que aceitara dar um passeio com Potter, afinal? _Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida!_

A professora os levou até a sala do diretor. Lily nunca tinha entrado na sala do diretor antes por ter infringido às regras. Só tinha ido lá uma vez, no início daquele mesmo ano letivo, para receber as instruções do cargo de monitora-chefe.

A sala do diretor de Hogwarts era numa passagem atrás de uma grande gárgula, subindo uma escada em caracol. A vice-diretora subiu as escadas e mandou que a acompanhassem. A sala era ampla, cheia de quadros nas paredes, estantes de livros, e objetos pequenos e estranhos. Mas o diretor Dumbledore não se encontrava nela. McGonnagal entrou por uma segunda porta na sala e desapareceu.

James e Lily ficaram sozinhos. O rapaz queria falar com ela, mas tinha receio que ela talvez fosse brigar com ele. Mas ao mesmo tempo sabia que ela estava nervosa. Dava pra ver pelo modo frenético que ela enrolava as pontas do cabelo vermelho.

- Vai ficar tudo bem. – murmurou ele, tentando melhorar a situação. Lily levantou seus olhos e o encarou, tristonha. Não teve tempo e dizer nada, pois a professora logo voltou, acompanhada do diretor. Este cumprimentou os alunos cordialmente e sentou-se atrás de sua escrivaninha, olhando para os dois alunos com atenção.

- Sentem-se, por favor. – pediu o diretor. A professora Minerva ficou de pé ao lado dele. – E me contem exatamente o que aconteceu.

Lily ficou muda. Não tinha o que dizer. Nada justificaria o que fizera. Nem mesmo um mal-estar inventado. Abaixou a cabeça e ficou encarando suas pantufas, pensando no quanto era idiota.

- Professor Dumbledore – começou James, educadamente. – A culpa foi minha. Eu saí porque queria praticar um pouco de quadribol e a Evans me seguiu, pedindo para eu voltar. Ela não tem nada a ver com isso.

Lily rapidamente ergueu a cabeça, surpresa com a atitude do maroto. E agora? Como retribuiria?

- Tocante, Sr. Potter, mas não sei se acredito. – comentou a vice-diretora.

- Srta. Evans, a senhorita confirma? – perguntou o diretor.

É claro que Lily diria sim. Seu lado racional cantava 'sim's' em sua mente. Ficaria tudo resolvido. A culpa era toda do Potter. E ela nada tinha a ver com aquilo. Estava apenas cumprindo seu papel de monitora-chefe.

- Na verdade, professor – começou, sabendo que se arrependeria profundamente depois – A culpa não é toda do Potter. Ele saiu para treinar quadribol, mas eu, hum, não o segui para detê-lo. A minha intenção era coletar umas amostras de cogumelos noturnos que crescem na beira do lago para testar uma poção mais avançada e ganhar pontos extras... Só depois que eu vi que ele também estava fora... Eu sei que o que eu fiz foi completamente errado, impensado e...

James olhava Lily, impressionado. A consciência da garota ruiva mandou-a calar a boca imediatamente. Não tinha mais o que dizer. A professora McGonnagal a olhou surpresa.

- Estou realmente chocada com seu comportamento, Srta. Evans. Sair fora do horário permitido para coletar ingredientes para uma poção? Poderia ter pedido para o professor Slughorn. Tenho certeza que o estoque dele tem qualquer ingrediente que possa imaginar. – ela fez uma pausa, olhando seriamente para os dois monitores à sua frente. – Sinceramente, não sei o que fazer com vocês... deveriam ser destituídos do cargo de monitores-chefes!

Antes que Lily e James (mais por Lily do que por ele mesmo) abrissem suas bocas para contestar, o diretor Dumbledore disse, com a voz branda:

- Não acho que sejam necessárias medidas tão drásticas, Minerva. – a professora fazia gestos de indignação – Já foram retirados os devidos pontos de cada um? – McGonnagal confirmou. – Então creio que uma detenção de duas semanas seja o bastante.

- Mas só isso? – indagou a vice-diretora.

- Sei que acha que devíamos destituí-los do cargo de monitores-chefes. Porém, já estamos no meio do ano letivo e não acho que seria prudente a mudança. E também, porque por mais que tenham errado nesta noite, têm feito um excelente trabalho. E eu sei que isso não se repetirá. – concluiu o diretor, encarando Lily e James, por detrás de seus oclinhos de meia-lua. Os dois confirmaram com a cabeça. – Agora, creio que já é bem tarde, e os dois deveriam ir dormir. Por favor, professora, os acompanhe.

Assim sendo, a professora Minerva os acompanhou até a Torre da Grifinória, dizendo que a procurassem na manhã seguinte, para saberem o que teriam que fazer em suas detenções.

Lily adentrou a sala comunal e correu para o dormitório feminino, sem nem mesmo proferir uma palavra a James. Talvez ela precisasse de um tempo sozinha, para refletir. Provavelmente estava abalada por aquela noite. O rapaz seguiu o exemplo e também foi dormir.

* * *

**N/A:** E aí, o que acharam? Bom, leiam a continuação agora para entender mais a fundo a escolha do título!

Beijos!

;D


	6. Elas ficam!

_... Elas ficam!_

_Terça-feira, 30 de janeiro_

Na manhã seguinte, Lily acordou mal-humorada. Comentou superficialmente com suas amigas sobre a detenção que apanhara na noite anterior. Claro que não contara sobre o passeio nos jardins com James. Disse apenas que passaram na cozinha e encontraram Filch pelo caminho, e receberam a detenção.

- Mas isso é um absurdo! – protestou Marlene, no caminho para a aula de Transfiguração – Vocês são monitores-chefes, _têm_ permissão para andar por aí à noite! A não ser que vocês estivessem... – sugeriu ela, maliciosa. Lily não precisou se esforçar para parecer incomodada com tal insinuação. Já estava irritada com tudo aquilo.

- Claro que não, Lene! Acha que sou louca? E depois, por mais que estejamos 'de bem', ele ainda é o Potter!

- Desculpa, só estava brincando. – disse a morena, surpresa pelo comportamento da amiga. Era comum ver Lily mal-humorada com tais brincadeiras, mas não tão seca e alterada.

- Tudo bem, eu é que estou de mau-humor mesmo. Eu nunca peguei uma detenção na minha vida! – Marlene sorriu compreensiva e tristemente para a amiga, como que para confortá-la, sem muito efeito.

Depois da aula de Transfiguração, Lily e James, que não haviam se falado desde o incidente da noite anterior, se viram juntos à frente da escrivaninha da professora McGonnagal.

- Bom dia, professora. – cumprimentou Lily polidamente, mas sem entusiasmo algum. A professora não devolveu o cumprimento. Olhou os dois com as narinas infladas de indignação e decepção.

- Srta. Evans. Sr. Potter. A detenção de vocês começa esta noite, às cinco da tarde, e durará até a hora do jantar. Apresentem-se na sala do Sr. Filch no horário. Ele dirá o que terão de fazer.

- Mas, professora... – começou James – E os treinos de quadribol? A senhora sabe, o próximo jogo será daqui a duas semanas, eu tenho que treinar a equipe e...

- É uma pena, mas você não poderá treinar ninguém durante este período. – disse Minerva, organizando alguns papéis sobre sua mesa.

- Mas... – Lily lançou um olhar de repressão ao garoto, que se calou em seguida.

- Sinto muito, Potter. Por mais que torça pelo time da Grifinória, nada posso fazer quanto ao seu _erro_. Agora, vão. Ou se atrasarão para a próxima aula.

Com um último olhar intimidador por cima dos óculos quadrados, a professora os mandou para fora.

Lily e James caminharam lado a lado em silêncio, em direção à sala de Feitiços.

- É... parece que temos um encontro hoje à noite... e pelo resto da semana... – falou James, sorrindo marotamente.

Lily se virou para ele, os olhos injetados de raiva.

- Você se acha tão engraçado. Tão _legal_. Mas no fundo é um idiota.

E saiu batendo o pé, deixando James para trás completamente confuso.

- Ela é doida! Só pode ser doida!

_**xXxXxXx**_

_16:20_

Naquela tarde, Lily e Emmeline estavam no dormitório, arrumando algumas coisas e pintando as unhas, por falta de ter o que fazer. Não tinham tido a aula das quatro horas por causa de um acidente na sala de Adivinhação. Mas Lily não lamentava. Não gostava muito dessa disciplina. Era interessante, admitia, mas até certo ponto. Mas certas coisas simplesmente pareciam bobagens... Subitamente, a porta do quarto se abre, entrando por ela uma Marlene furiosa.

- Lene, ta tudo bem? – perguntou Emmeline preocupada.

- Eu e o Sirius terminamos! – gritou, sentando-se bruscamente sobre sua cama.

- O quê?! – perguntaram Lily e Emmeline, ao mesmo tempo. – Mas... Lene, como isso foi acontecer? – continuou Lily. A ruiva e a loura pularam para a cama da morena.

- Argh! Ele é tão... e eu fui tão... ugh! – resmungava Marlene, enraivecida, grunhindo de vez em quando.

- Conta, como foi isso? – perguntou Emmeline.

Marlene inspirou e expirou profundamente, acalmando-se, e começou a narrar tudo o que acontecera naquela tarde...

_- Flashback – _

_Marlene tinha dado uma passada na sala de Feitiços, pouco depois do almoço, para tirar umas dúvidas sobre uma aula altamente importante que cabulara para ficar com Sirius. Riu. Fora um tempo bem aproveitado com o seu namorado. Depois pedira para Lily ajudá-la com a matéria perdida, mas ao saber o motivo de Marlene, recusou-se a ajudá-la, e disse que procurasse o professor._

_Bem, Marlene fizera isso. Teria feito durante a semana, mas não podia deixar de encontrar com Sirius no pouco tempo livre que tinham. Por isso só conseguiu procurar o pequeno professor de Feitiços naquela tarde, e teve longas explicações sobre feitiços avançados de último grau, e estava louca para encontrar Sirius e passar deliciosas horas junto à ele, sem preocupações._

_Era isso o que adorava no maroto. Sempre que estava exausta e cheia de preocupações na cabeça – como as notícias de sua família e sua complicada relação com ela – procurava Sirius, e junto a ele ficava tranqüila. Serena. E é claro, se divertia! Sirius estava se mostrando um namorado bem legal. Diferente de todos os que ela já tivera._

_Não que fossem muitos; uns cinco, talvez, tanto em Hogwarts como em casa, nas férias. Todos duraram em média um mês. Não que ela fosse volúvel, como muitos pensam. Mas porque tinha o péssimo hábito de se apaixonar pelos caras errados. Pareciam perfeitos cavalheiros no início, românticos e sensíveis... mas depois se mostravam grosseiros, estúpidos e frios. Não sabia o que acontecia. Não sabia porquê sempre acontecia isso. Justo com ela. Que não parecia, mas era, de fato, uma romântica. E que parecia atrair caras completamente o oposto._

_Por isso, estava feliz com seu relacionamento com Siris. Nunca tivera algo assim. Claro que no início suspeitava que ele acabaria sendo como todos os outros, e por isso o evitara por tanto tempo. Mas naquela noite de ano-novo, sentiu que as coisas estavam mudando. E que sua vida mudaria pra melhor. E quando viu, já estava num relacionamento sério com Sirius Black. E estava completamente feliz._

_E agora, naquela tarde monótona de terça-feira, ia fazer uma visitinha ao seu namorado no campo de quadribol._

_Sorriu ao avistá-lo dos jardins, voando alto. Correu e chegou ao campo, torcendo para que ele a visse e ficasse feliz. Mas quando o avistou, já estava no chão, rodeado por garotas frenéticas e histéricas._

"_Tudo bem", pensou Marlene. Acontecia sempre, mesmo. Já estava acostumada. Afinal, namorava o cara mais gato da escola inteira – bem, havia controvérsias sobre James ser mais gato que Sirius; talvez os dois estivessem empatados..._

_Mas quando se aproximou para surpreendê-lo, ignorando o bando de garotas barulhentas, escutou uma delas fazer uma pergunta a Sirius:_

_- Ai, Sirius, é verdade que você está namorando sério? Está comprometido?_

_O peito de Marlene inflou de orgulho. Estava pronta para ouvir: "Sim, estou namorando uma garota maravilhosa, e não penso em nenhuma outra garota", mas o que saiu da boca do maroto foi bem o contrário..._

_- Ahn... – fez ele, sorrindo e jogando os cabelos encantadoramente – Sirius Black, comprometido? Mas que heresia! Tem Black para todas vocês, garotas!_

_- Mas... e a McKinnon? – perguntou Marlene, com uma voz de falsete, por detrás da multidão de garotas. O rapaz respondeu sem perceber que era a própria Marlene que estava ali._

_- Bom... McKinnon é um caso especial... saímos juntos algumas vezes... mas é só isso..._

_Marlene não pôde agüentar. Está certo, eles não tinham combinado nada oficialmente. Ele não a tinha pedido em namoro oficialmente. Mas estavam namorando! Não estavam? Não era isso o que seus amigos diziam? Até os outro marotos concordavam com essa afirmação! E eles tinham se visto todos os dias, passavam quase todo o tempo que podiam juntos, fazia um mês! Como não podia ser namoro?_

_- Que bom que esclareceu tudo, Black. – falou dura e friamente, afastando as garotas para que ele a visse. O rapaz empalideceu. – Fico feliz de saber que não namoro um canalha como você!_

_E saiu pisando duro, o maroto no seu encalço. As garotas do campo logo se eriçaram, começando a fofocar como galinhas desesperadas. _

_- Lene, espera! Olha, aquilo tudo o que eu disse lá... – falou ele, correndo para alcançar a garota que já entrara no castelo._

_- Era a mais pura verdade. Tudo bem, eu já entendi. Fui só mais uma pra você. Pode deixar que eu vou largar do seu pé! – disse furiosa, subindo as escadas com pressa._

_- Não, não é! – ele a segurou pelo braço, fazendo-a olhar para ele - Eu só disse aquilo porque... _

_- Porque você queria parecer legal na frente delas, não é? Queria continuar tendo um fã-clube te seguindo o tempo todo. Acha mais emocionante ter um monte de garotas do que uma namorada só, a mesma de sempre. Não é mesmo? – ele se calou, fitando-a com seus olhos cinzentos e tristes. Não tinha o que dizer. – Você acabou se mostrando exatamente o tipo de cara que dizia não ser!_

_E com essas palavras finais, seguiu para a Torre da Grifinória, no dormitório feminino, a fim de se jogar da janela por ter sido tão estúpida em acreditar naquele cafajeste..._

_- Fim do Flashback - _

- Que safado! – exclamou Lily, indignada. Marlene tinha se levantado e estava à janela, olhando o sol se pôr lentamente, controlando-se para não chorar.

- Eu... eu não consigo acreditar que ele realmente tenha feito isso com você! que canalha! – exclamou Emmeline, surpresa. Era amiga de Sirius por causa do quadribol, e achou que o conhecesse bem, e que no fundo ele não era essa cara superficial e insensível. Mas parece que tinha se enganado...

As três ficaram em silêncio por um instante, sem ter o que dizer. Até que a porta do quarto se escancarou novamente, revelando uma Alice pálida que parecia que iria explodir em prantos a qualquer momento.

- Lice! O que houve?

- O Frank terminou comigo! – exclamou, irrompendo em prantos e se atirando na cama, chorando no travesseiro.

- Bem-vinda ao clube... – falou Marlene amargamente, deixando a janela para sentar-se na cama da amiga e ouvir a história.

- Mas como aconteceu? – Emmeline estava chocada. Era informação demais para menos de meia hora! Lily também estava surpresa, pensando se aquele novo ano não tinha trago uma maré de azar para ela e suas amigas no campo do amor... até agora, apenas Emmeline não tinha tido uma decepção amorosa...

- Eu... ele... – soluçava Alice, tendo Lily acariciando-lhe os cabelos castanhos – E-eu o vi na biblioteca c-conversando com uma garota toda oferecida... daí eu fui falar com ele, e ele logo foi me enxotando... disse que eu era uma ciumenta e enxerida, que nunca desgrudava dele... daí eu disse que ia apenas dar um 'oi', que não queria atrapalhar a conversa... a garota ficava soltando risinhos, e ele só gritava comigo, me mandando embora, dizendo que eu era uma chata e que eu o sufocava demais... e que queria sair com outras garotas... e aí ele terminou comigo!

A garota terminou o relato e voltou a chorar. Lily estava impressionada.

- Nossa. Parece que hoje é o dia nacional dos homens cafajestes... – comentou Marlene, secamente. Alice ergueu os olhos para ela. – Terminei com o Sirius. - escplicou.

Marlene resumiu a história para a garota, que se sentiu um pouquinho melhor por não estar passando pela mesma situação sozinha. Mas por dentro seu coração doía. Por que Frank tinha feito aquilo? Por que havia sido tão grosseiro? Não era de seu feitio. Ele era sempre tão calmo e sensato... Não havia sentido em tudo aquilo. Por mais que tentasse relaxar e esquecer, tudo o que Alice conseguia fazer no momento era chorar. E foi o que fez.

_**xXxXxXx**_

Sirius adentrou o dormitório masculino do sétimo ano da Grifinória com desespero e se jogou na cama. Ficou a encarar o teto.

Bateu a mão na testa, com uma careta. Idiota! Por que fora dizer tudo aquilo? Ele não estava namorando Marlene? Não estava feliz? Não gostava dela? Por que tinha que estragar tudo, ao espalhar para o seu fã-clube que não tinha nenhum relacionamento sério?

Estúpido! Agora já era. Marlene nunca mais o perdoaria. Mas por outro lado... tinham tantas garotas que aceitariam sair com ele com apenas um chamado... era só escolher... e não eram de se jogar fora...

Chacoalhou a cabeça. Burro! Cafajeste! Era por _isso_ que a perdera! Por ser tão volúvel e metido a garanhão! A única garota que ele já... hum... _amara_? Não; _gostara verdadeiramente_... é, soava melhor; tinha menos responsabilidade assim...

Enfim, perdera-a para sempre!

Estava a esmurrar a mão fechada na parede, deitado de bruços sobre a cama, a cara escondida no travesseiro. Um 'click' se fez, e a porta do quarto se abriu.

- Ahn... Sirius... você ta legal? – perguntou Remus, deixando os livros e a mochila sobre o malão ao pé da sua cama, delicadamente.

- Não. – respondeu Sirius, a voz abafada pelo travesseiro, depressiva. E num movimento rápido, se pôs sentado sobre a cama, dizendo de uma só vez. – Eu e a Lene terminamos.

- Quê? – fez James, que adentrava o quarto naquele momento, atirando mochila e livros para cima de sua cama, embaixo de um das janelas estreitas. – Eu ouvi direito?

Sirius então contou o que acontecera. Os dois amigos ficaram calados por um tempo, pensativos. Até que James disse, de repente:

- É, cara, você está ferrado.

- Puxa, obrigado! – falou Sirius sorrindo sarcasticamente, e emburrando a cara logo depois.

- Bom, pelo que eu vi o erro foi seu... você devia pedir desculpas... – disse Remus. Sirius grunhiu.

- Pode ser. Mas não sei se ela me perdoaria...

Os três permaneceram calados. James se levantou e disse por fim:

- Bem, daqui a pouco são quase cinco. Tenho que ir para a minha detenção... – suspirou.

- Rá! Aposto que vai se divertir com a sua querida ruivinha... – brincou Sirius.

- É... quem sabe... mas ela está brava comigo... – disse tristemente. Os outros dois riram.

- E quando a Lily não está brava com você, James? – perguntou Remus. James sorriu contrariado e atirou alguns travesseiros nos dois amigos.

- Ah, estamos melhorando... ficamos amigos, não foi?

- É... mas depois dessa detenção... – ponderou Sirius – Acho que vocês vão voltar pra estaca zero! Hahahaha!

- Ah, cala a boca... – falou James, emburrado, e se dirigindo para a porta – Tchau pra vocês.

**_xXxXxXx_**

O clima no dormitório estava deprimente. Por mais que Lily quisesse ficar ali para amparar suas amigas, não conseguia respirar naquele ambiente. E ainda tinha suas próprias preocupações, como arrancar a cabeça do Potter assim que possível, por tê-la convencido a infringir as regras da escola, quase perder seu tão estimado cargo de monitora-chefe, e ainda, arranjar-lhe sua primeira detenção. Ele merecia ter a cabeça arrancada, ah sim!

Ou a única culpada de tudo tinha sido sua consciência liberal que dominara a consciência controladora naquela noite? "Hum... não, a culpa era do Potter mesmo."

E ainda por cima, era orgulhosa demais para admitir seu próprio erro.

- Meninas, eu vou indo. – pronunciou-se enfim, acordando da pasmaceira mórbida do quarto. – Melhor não me atrasar para essa maldita detenção...

- Ok... boa sorte... – desejou Emmeline, que lia um de seus romances, deitada de bruços na cama.

_16:59_

Lily estava à porta da sala do zelador Filch. Respirou fundo. Ia girar a maçaneta, quando ouviu um chamado.

- Ei, Lily! – era o Potter. A garota suspirou.

- Oi. Pontual, hein? – falou, sem nenhuma intenção de puxar papo, abrindo a porta em seguida e adentrando a sala escura e medonha.

Não havia ninguém ali, a não ser a gata de Filch, sentada sobre a escrivaninha velha e gasta, observando os dois.

- Olha, Lily, eu sei que você ficou chateada... mas a culpa não é minha... você que se acusou... – disse ele displicente, levando uma mão aos cabelos bagunçados.

A garota respirava pesadamente, os olhos fechados, contendo fúria. Era verdade. Ele tentara salvar sua pele e assumir toda a culpa. Mas ela tinha se delatado. Não podia deixar o pobre rapaz levar a culpa de uma decisão sua sozinho. Burra! Mas é claro que podia!

- _Eu sei._ – disse entre dentes.

Pouco depois, Filch entrou, arrastando-se e rosnando como sempre fazia.

- Ah, os monitores detentos! Hehe! Essa noite vai ser interessante... mas é uma pena não poder usas os antigos equipamentos de tortura... o que estão fazendo parados aí? Vamos, me sigam!

Lily e James obedeceram e seguiram o zelador até o primeiro andar, na enorme galeria de troféus _(N/A: ok, totalmente clichê. Mas eu vou inventar outras detenções mais legais, ok?)_. Lily nunca tinha estado ali antes. Já passara em frente, mas nunca tinha entrado – pelo o que sabia, não existia nenhum tipo de premiação por aluno-modelo, ou melhor monitor, ou algo parecido, apenas taças e troféus de campeonatos de quadribol e do campeonato de taças das casas. Nada que lhe interessasse.

- Ali tem produtos de limpeza – rosnou o zelador com a voz áspera, apontando para um balde no canto da sala – e flanelas. Limpem e lustrem todos os troféus das duas primeiras estantes, pelo menos. Eu saberei se não os limparem...

Lily reparou que todos os milhões de troféus empoeirados estavam marcados com pequenas manchas cinzentas, o que significava que o zelador os verificaria um a um para ter certeza que tudo estava limpo.

- Agora eu vou trancar vocês aqui.

- O quê?? – exclamou Lily, sobressaltada – Você não pode nos deixar sozinhos aqui! Não é o seu trabalho nos vigiar?

O rosto de Filch contorceu-se numa careta.

- O meu trabalho é impedir que alunos infrinjam as regras, e garantir que eles cumpram as detenções. Mas isso não significa que eu tenha que vigiá-los... contanto que fiquem trancados e não possam sair do lugar... hehehe...

E saiu rindo desdenhosamente, trancando-os na galeria. Lily ainda tentou argumentar, mas ele disse que tinha coisas mais importantes a fazer, como vigiar os corredores, já que os dois _monitores-chefes_ estavam em detenção. Lily sentiu-se humilhada com essas palavras.

Soltou um grunhido de raiva, e se ajoelhou no chão, próximo ao balde com produto de limpeza e as flanelas, começando a limpar os troféus que estavam na prateleira de baixo. Durante todo esse tempo James permanecera calado.

- Lily...

- Não vamos perder nosso tempo com conversas, Potter. Temos muito trabalho pela frente, e eu não quero perder o jantar. – ela disse secamente.

- Se perdermos o jantar podemos passar na cozinha e comer alguma coisa depois... – ele comentou tentando ser simpático, aproximando-se e apanhando uma flanela também, começando a limpar a parte de cima da estante.

- E receber outra detenção? Não, obrigada. – e se calou, esfregando os troféus com movimentos bruscos, o rosto contorcido numa expressão mal-humorada. James revirou os olhos e bufou.

- Ah, Lily, qual é! Ta bom, foi uma idéia idiota, mas eu lembro muito bem que você não fez objeção!

- Porque eu achei que o seu plano fosse seguro e não seríamos apanhados! – replicou, irritada.

- Ora Lily, você... – ele largou a flanela, ela se ergueu do chão, largando a flanela e a taça que limpava.

- Potter, foi a _primeira _detenção da minha_ vida_! – exclamou, nervosa.

- Ah, agora vai ficar fazendo drama? Vai ficar remoendo pra sempre que o _'idiota do Potter'_ te fez pegar a sua _primeira detenção_, e que vai ser uma mancha eterna na sua _reputação perfeita_? – reclamou, alteando a voz, com exagero nas palavras – E depois, Lily, não adianta negar, a culpa também é sua, eu não te arrastei para a cozinha, muito menos para os jardins!

Lily ficara ainda mais enraivecida pela revolta do maroto. Ela é quem devia estar revoltada!

- Potter... – começou a dizer que estivera num mau dia, fora de si, e que nunca tivera a intenção de sair com ele, e que tudo fora um erro, custando muito mas admitindo que a culpa também era sua. Mas não pôde dizer nada disso, já que o rapaz logo a interrompeu impaciente:

- E pára de me chamar de Potter!

James estava lívido. Lily o encarou, com o olhar duro. Naquela sala escurecida, iluminada apenas por umas poucas velas em candelabros de parede e uma lareira central, – o que explicava os troféus estarem coberto de fuligem e a necessidade constante de serem limpos - o rapaz parecia ainda mais bonito, a luz do fogo refletia nos óculos redondos do garoto, fazendo seus olhos castanho-esverdeados parecerem um pouco dourados, brilhantes, lindos... os cabelos negros bagunçados como ficavam sempre ao final do dia, as pontas espetadas para todos os lados, daquele jeito que a deixava louca, sempre querendo meter um pente ali... mas agora tudo o que queria era despentear mais ainda aqueles cabelos, se é que seria possível...

James pestanejou. Por mais que estivesse bravo, frustrado, a imagem de Lily sob a pouca luz o deixava louco. Ainda mais porque ela estava tão brava quanto ele. James simplesmente adorava vê-la brava. Furiosa. Ficava tão linda... os olhos firmes e penetrantes, as bochechas coradas, e os lábios avermelhados pareciam tão macios e prontos para serem beijados...

Sem hesitar aproximou o rosto do dela ainda mais, e ou era ilusão, ou ela se aproximava também... Ambos foram fechando os olhos pouco a pouco, o coração batendo acelerado, as respirações desreguladas encontrando-se...

Lily teve um ímpeto de consciência e deu um passo atrás, virando o rosto, voltando a esfregar troféus, sem dizer uma palavra. James permanecera no ar, os olhos ainda fechados, os lábios entreabertos. Recobrou a consciência também, e lentamente, voltou ao seu trabalho, respirando uma última vez o perfume que exalava dos cabelos de Lily.

Passaram grande parte do tempo em silêncio, falando apenas o necessário, como 'Me passa a flanela' ou 'Terminei esse lado, vou para o outro.'

Lily estava mal. Não por estar cumprindo a primeira detenção de sua vida. Pensara bastante durante aquele tempo e vira o quanto estava sendo infantil e egoísta. Estava sendo boba. Não estava chateada por causa _disso_. Estava chateada por ter aceitado dar uma volta com o Potter.

Mas não era isso que a aborrecia no momento. Estava envergonhada. Brigara com James por um motivo tão bobo... e vira o quanto ele estava chateado. Certamente devia ser uma cruz aturar uma garota cheia de não-me-toques e língua ferina como ela. Um peso se apossava de seu coração. Tinha um nó na garganta; eram as palavras que se embolavam para não sair. Aquelas palavras que quase nunca dizia. Evitava-as ao máximo, porque não poderia admitir que estava errada. Simplesmente não podia. Mas dessa vez era preciso. Porque alguém poderia acabar magoado. E o que Lily detestava era magoar as pessoas com seu orgulho estúpido.

- James... – disse finalmente, com uma voz tímida, após muito batalha com seu cérebro para proferir as tão difíceis palavras que vinham a seguir. O rapaz ergueu os olhos para ela, sem fazer som algum, e depois desviou, voltando a limpar troféus. Faltavam uns vinte apenas. Estava do outro lado da estante, podiam se ver pelo vão da prateleira. Lily decidiu continuar. – Eu... queria... hm... pedir...

A ruiva se embolava, e James fixou seu olhar nela, curioso para ouvir o que ela tinha a dizer. Quase ria da dificuldade da garota em pronunciar aquelas palavras, mas preferiu se manter neutro; se ela percebesse que ele zombava dela, poderia se irritar e não dizer mais nada.

- Me desculpe... – disse ela, a voz fraquinha, o rosto baixo, olhando seus pés. James sorriu. Já reparara o quanto Lily era orgulhosa e era difícil, quase impossível de ela admitir um erro. Achava-a tão graciosa naquele momento. Como uma criança que mente pela primeira vez e confessa a verdade, envergonhada.

Lily estava apreensiva por James não ter dito nada. Não conseguira erguer os olhos do chão, então não vira a expressão de admiração no rosto do maroto. Por fim, ele disse, para alívio dela:

- Está desculpada. – ela voltou o olhar para ele, que lhe sorriu e piscou um olho, voltando a limpar os troféus. A garota sorriu timidamente, e voltou ao trabalho também. – Sabe, eu quase achei que você não fosse pedir desculpas. Sabe, por ser uma característica do seu signo ¹; taurinos são muito cabeça-dura.

Lily logo ergueu a cabeça.

- Como sabe o meu signo? Aliás, _como_ você sabe dessas coisas? Até ontem você nunca ouvira falar de astrologia!

- Acontece, _ruivinha_, – ela revirou os olhos. Detestava quando ele a chamava assim. Bom, talvez nem tanto. – que eu pesquisei na biblioteca...

- Uau. Estou impressionada. – ela disse, verdadeiramente – Achei que você nunca entrava na biblioteca...

- E não entrei. Mandei o Peter pegar o livro pra mim.

- Ah. – fez a garota. – Mas, o que mais você descobriu?

- Bom... descobri que você é do signo de Touro, teimosa e muito voltada para o trabalho, mas ainda assim amorosa; e eu, sou um escorpiano sociável, leal, conquistador... – Lily revirava os olhos, divertida – mas que no fundo tem uma alma romântica que não gosta de expor a ninguém... – essa última parte ele disse quase num murmúrio, inesperadamente tímido – Portanto... – e colocou um dedo sobre os lábios, pedindo segredo – E outra coisa... – ele acrescentou, terminando de lustrar os troféus do lado em que estava e passando para o mesmo lado de Lily, deixando a garota alarmada – Touro e Escorpião são signos opostos complementares... o que significa que nós dois fomos feitos um para o outro...!

Lily riu, entretida. O que acontecera com sua intolerância potteriana de antigamente? Agora mal conseguia ficar chateada com James por um dia inteiro... achava graça nas bobagens que ele dizia... nas cantadas que ele lhe passava... Merlin... o que estava acontecendo???

- Ah, James... só nos seus sonhos... – disse enfim, com um lindo sorriso.

- É... talvez... – considerou o garoto, falsamente decepcionado – Mas nunca ouviu dizer que "o que nunca foi sonhado, jamais será realizado"? Acho então que vou continuar a sonhar, por enquanto... até que se torne realidade...

Ficaram num silêncio aterrador. James olhava profundamente nos olhos verdes de Lily, fazendo-a corar, o rosto todo, até a boca. Desejava intensamente beijar aqueles lábios avermelhados, macios, e entreabertos de medo. O cérebro de Lily mandava mensagens para seu corpo sair dali o mais rápido possível, arrombar a porta daquela galeria, se fosse preciso! Precisava sair dali, antes que fosse tarde demais... Mas os olhos dele eram tão lindos àquela meia-luz... James não esperou que ela se aproximasse mais; rompeu a distância que os separava num impulso rápido, mas com delicadeza, tocando-lhe os lábios, assustando-a um pouco. Mas a garota não se moveu. Retesou o corpo, mas quando sentiu as mãos de James segurando gentilmente seu rosto, relaxou. Derreteu-se. Levou suas mãos para os braços dele, e segurou-os firmemente, apreciando o beijo. Mas assim que iam aprofundar o beijo, já presos num abraço apaixonado, ouviram um arrastar de pés e um tilintar de chaves. Se afastaram de imediato, e quando Filch entrou na galeria, os encontrou terminando de lustrar um último troféu.

- Terminaram as duas estantes inteiras? – rosnou. Os dois confirmaram. – Está certo. Amanhã voltem no mesmo horário, para limpar as outras. Agora vão, vão!

James e Lily correram dali e foram direto para o Salão Principal, sem dizer uma palavra durante o caminho. Já eram oito horas quando sentaram-se à grande mesa central da Grifinória. Lily foi para uma ponta, sentar-se junto de Marlene, Alice e Emmeline, dando uma última olhadela tímida para James, que sentava no outro extremo da mesa, com os outros marotos.

- E aí, Pontas, como foi a detenção? – perguntou Remus.

- Normal. – respondeu, observando Sirius remexendo uma ervilha no prato, visivelmente chateado.

- Troféus? – perguntou ele com a voz monótona, remexendo agora os grãos de arroz. James concordou com a cabeça, e disse em seguida.

- Cara... você ta horrível...

- Obrigado. – respondeu o outro, desanimado.

- Ainda é por causa da Marlene? – Sirius não respondeu, apenas virou para observá-la no final da longa mesa. Remus confirmou. – Cara, faz alguma coisa! Vai lá, fala com ela, pede desculpas, sei lá...! Mas faz alguma coisa! Não fica aí parado, com essa cara de morto-vivo, está me deprimindo! – Peter soltou um risinho. Os outros três se viraram para ele. Não havia motivo para riso. Peter olhou-os constrangido e meteu os dentes numa coxa de galinha, calando-se.

- James, não adianta. – disse Sirius, irritado, mas com a voz controlada – Eu já tentei. Já fui falar com ela, me explicar; não adianta. Ela não vai me perdoar. Acabou.

- Afinal, Sirius, por que disse que não estava namorando a Lene, se você estava? – perguntou Remus – Por que a fez acreditar que o que tinham era sério, se pra você não era? Ela deve estar muito magoada...

- Aluado... você não entende! – ele exclamou, fazendo um grande esforço para que Remus compreendesse seu lado, totalmente incompreensível e sem propósito. – Era uma legião de garotas... todas prontas para sair comigo a hora que eu quisesse... eu não podia simplesmente decepcioná-las e dizer que estava comprometido...!

- Então ela está melhor sem você. – Sirius olhou Remus escandalizado. – Falo sério. Você não a merece. Achei que gostasse mesmo dela, de verdade. Mas parece que ela foi apenas mais uma...

- Ah, Remus, não é bem assim... eu gosto dela... mesmo...

- Então encontre uma maneira de consertar o seu erro! Mostre pra ela que você quer ficar com ela e somente com ela! Não estou certo, James?

- Hum... Ahn, o quê? – perguntou ele, distraído; Estivera observando Lily durante todo o tempo. Remus o olhou repreensivo. – Ah, claro, claro. Mostra pra Marlene que você gosta dela e... que só quer ficar com ela. É, isso aí. – concluiu, voltando a observar a ruiva. Sirius revirou os olhos.

- Cara, Aluado... Eu não quero ficar assim! – apontou para James, que nem se moveu – Não quero ficar que nem um idiota apaixonado por uma garota! Eu quero curtir, sem compromissos... de preferência com a Lene...

- Bem, caro Almofadinhas. Eu tentei. Dei meus conselhos. Você que se vire agora. Mas um dia eu tenho certeza que você ainda vai se apaixonar e parecer um idiota, assim como o James.

- Ei! – exclamou o de óculos, finalmente prestando atenção à conversa. Sirius enfim soltou uma gargalha rouca como um latido, Peter o acompanhou sem entender, e Remus tentou prender o riso, sem efeito.

Os quatro garotos terminaram de jantar e subiram para o dormitório, desanimados; as garotas no outro extremo da mesa subiram pouco depois. Estavam todos muito cansados e mereciam uma boa noite de sono. Fora um longo dia...

* * *

**¹Bônus** **– **

Como eu sou muito ligada em astrologia, logo tratei de pesquisar quais signos seriam melhor atribuídos para nossos protagonistas. Bem, depois de muita pesquisa, aqui está o resultado:

Touro(Lily – 20 de abril) e Escorpião(James – 31 de outubro):

Touro e Escorpião são signos **opostos** no zodíaco. Isso faz com que a **atração** entre os dois seja **mágica e instantânea**. O taurino será facilmente conquistado pela **sensualidade e liberdade do escorpiano**, que sempre terá a beleza de um cavalo selvagem para o taurino. A **paixão** tende a ser uma **constante no relacionamento**. O escorpiano não permitirá que a relação caia facilmente na rotina. Fará com que ela seja uma eterna descoberta para os dois. Isso certamente fascinará o taurino, que se desdobrará em amor pelo o escorpiano.

Por outro lado, se o relacionamento evoluir muito às pressas assustará ao taurino, pois ele prefere que as coisas sejam desenvolvidas aos poucos para que se sinta seguro dentro do relacionamento. Portanto, **se o escorpiano for com muita sede ao pote, o que lhe é de costume, a tendência é fazer o taurino correr para bem longe.**

(e é por isso que a Lily vive fugindo do James)

* * *

**N/A:** E então? 

Caso vocês não tenham reparado, as coisas não têm ido bem para Lily, desde os capítulos passados... nem para suas amigas...

Mas as coisas vão mudar. Assim que ela perceber certas coisas...

É isso! Não falo mais nada! A não ser...

_Cenas do próximo capítulo:_

"_Não sei o que tem acontecido comigo. Parece que a minha vida virou de ponta-cabeça. (...) Nada tem dado certo. Nem para as pessoas ao meu redor. É como se eu tivesse quebrado todos os espelhos do mundo, passado por debaixo de todas as escadas... o azar me persegue! Tudo está dando errado! Antigamente não era assim... até eu beijar o Potter na noite de ano-novo..."_

Beijos e deixem reviews! ;D


	7. Um pouco de confusão E romance também

**N/A:** Oi gente!! Desculpem a demora, mas dessa vez acho que fui até bem rápida! Adorei todas as reviews do capítulo anterior, obrigada a todos vocês!!

Sabem, agora deve ficar um tempo sem postar... sabem como é, reinício das aulas, e eu preciso muito me dedicar mais à escola, ainda mais que vou fazer o ENEM agora em agosto, preciso estudar bastante! E isso se aplica à Diário e Fome de Verdade também... eu sei que tenho demorado muito com Diário, mas... por favor, compreendam! O capítulo está quase pronto, só falta decidir umas coisinhas...

Bem, é isso. Espero que gostem desse capítulo, e fiquem ansiosos pelo próximo. Eu sei que vão ficar. Hahahahahaha!

Obs.: Apenas esclarecendo uma coisa: Frank Longbottom, nessa fic, vai ser da Lufa-Lufa, ok? Só porque ele não pode compartilhar a mesma sala comunal e dormitório masculino que a nossa panelinha da Grifinória. Não faria muito sentido nessa fic.

* * *

_Um pouco de confusão... E romance também_

"_Não sei o que tem acontecido comigo. Parece que a minha vida virou de ponta-cabeça. Foi a traição do Bryan, a amizade com o Potter, o Bryan tentando voltar comigo, a Melissa brigando comigo na frente da escola inteira por causa dele, a morte do meu pai, a poção que deu errado, a detenção... Nada tem dado certo. Nem para as pessoas ao meu redor; Marlene e Alice tiveram seus namoros arruinados assim, num estalar de dedos! O azar me persegue e contagia tudo à minha volta!_

_É como se eu tivesse quebrado todos os espelhos do mundo, passado por debaixo de todas as escadas... Tudo está dando errado! Antigamente não era assim... até eu beijar o Potter na noite de ano-novo..._

_Ai. Meu. Deus. _

_Ai. Meu. Merlin._

_É tudo culpa do Potter!!!_

_Será que quando eu o beijei, toda a minha sorte se esvaiu e eu fiquei azarada para sempre?_

_Não, isso é coisa de filme Trouxa..._

_Talvez... talvez seja apenas coincidência... _

_Se bem que... a professora de Adivinhação bem disse que via uma nuvem negra pairando sobre mim... não que eu tivesse acreditado nisso, mas... É A ÚNICA EXPLICAÇÃO!!_

_Calma, Lily. Controle-se. Não existem essas coisas de sorte e azar, e mau-agouro. Não, simplesmente não existe. Você não está sendo racional. Simplesmente não está. Volte ao seu centro de equilíbrio... concentre-se... relaxe... tudo vai ficar bem..._

_Uf! Aquelas aulas de yoga que tive no verão até que foram bem úteis..._

_Talvez tudo isso que esteja acontecendo tenha um motivo. Talvez seja uma espécie de lição que eu deva aprender, para continuar seguindo a vida da forma correta. Um aviso dos céus para eu modificar o que está errado e consertar. Endireitar os eixos. Talvez seja isso._

_Hum... será que eu não devia estudar tanto? Será que é isso que eu tenho que modificar? Talvez eu não deva ser uma grande pocionista... talvez não seja esse o meu destino, e por isso tenho me dado mal em Poções... Talvez também não seja o meu destino ser uma psicóloga (embora eu nunca tivesse achado que seria, sou péssima com conselhos), já que não tenho ajudado muito Alice e Marlene a sair da fossa que se encontram por terem seus namoros acabados recentemente..._

_Talvez eu não devesse ter me descoberto uma bruxa! Hum... acho que isso é irreparável..._

_De qualquer forma... tem alguma coisa na minha vida que eu preciso mudar. Alguma coisa que tem que acontecer, e que por algum motivo, eu não tenho deixado... o que será?"_

Lily deixou o pergaminho em que escrevia de lado e suspirou, apoiando o queixo nas mãos com os cotovelos sobre a mesa, olhando para a janela. Recompôs-se e dobrou o pergaminho cuidadosamente, metendo-o no bolso interno das vestes. Já tinha reparado o quanto as coisas estavam dando errado em sua vida, mas nada tinha sido mais desesperador que a professora de Adivinhação ter-lhe dito naquela manhã que ela estava passando por uma fase agourenta na frente de toda a turma.

"Pobre menina... vejo uma nuvem negra pairando sobre você... ah, você já sofreu muito... e vai continuar sofrendo se não fizer o que é certo... as escolhas certas..."

Na hora, bufara com desprezo revirando os olhos, sem acreditar numa palavra. Mas assim que a sineta tocou e se levantou do banquinho, tropeçou na ponta de uma cortina no fundo da sala e caiu teatralmente no chão de madeira da sala-sótão. Todos os alunos se escandalizaram, alguns riram, mas todos começaram a espalhar que 'a Evans estava com um mau-agouro'. É claro que depois dessa ela não teve um dia muito agradável.

Depois do almoço, na aula de Tratos das Criaturas Mágicas, aprenderam sobre _pogrebins_, animais perigosos com forma de pedra que seguem sua vítima, deixando-a melancólica, até que a ataca e devora. Bem, era exatamente assim que Lily se sentia. Chegou a pedir que verificassem se não tinha nenhuma pedra esquisita seguindo-a, mas não; era só sua imaginação. Porém, Lily permanecera desanimada e melancólica, já que estava condenada ao mau-agouro, com uma nuvem negra pairando sobre sua cabeça e tudo dando errado ultimamente.

Agora ela estava na sala comunal, solitária, naquela tarde de quarta-feira. Ignorava totalmente o beijo da noite passada, ou ao menos pensava que sim. E parecia que James fazia o mesmo... o que era bem estranho, na verdade. Essa já era a segunda vez que o beijava, e ele agia como se fosse nada de mais. Não que ela esperasse que ele contasse para a escola inteira... ou que a chamasse para sair... Não, isso nunca. Mas já que o garoto vivia dizendo que gostava dela, que a achava especial, e a convidava para sair, achou que ele deveria ao menos demonstrar que estava... Feliz...

Ora, estava pensando bobagens! Por que ela iria querer vê-lo feliz? Tudo bem, não o odiava, eram _amigos_... "Mas só isso!", lembrou-se rapidamente. E já que ela não gostava dele, pelo menos não do jeito que ele dizia gostar dela, não havia sentido em se chatear por ele não estar dando a mínima para o beijo que eles deram naquela terça-feira. – que aliás, não significou _nada_, foi apenas 'coisa do momento'. Toda essa inquietação era apenas o seu orgulho falando mais alto. Só isso.

_**xXxXxXx**_

No caminho para o Salão Principal, à hora do jantar, Lily adentrou um banheiro feminino próximo, e quando lavava as mãos, escutou um diálogo.

- Ai, ele é tão lindo... Eu daria tudo para sair com ele! – Lily identificou as garotas como sendo do quinto ano, e riu consigo de o quanto elas eram bobinhas, com suas paixonites.

- Ai, eu também! E ele joga quadribol tão bem... – Lily agora ficara curiosa. De quem elas estariam falando?

- Ai, ai... Algumas gostam daquele outro, o Black... Mas pra mim o Potter é o mais bonito, o mais simpático... – Lily chocou-se ao ouvir o nome de James... Mas deu de ombros, afinal, era normal toda essa idolatria por James Potter... E não, ela não sentia _ciúmes_ dele... – Sabe que ele já quase me chamou pra sair?

Lily se viu tomada por um assomo de raiva. Não, não era _ciúme_. Apenas ficava revoltada com a atitude de 'pegador' do colega de classe... Até pobres garotas sonhadoras ele iludia! Atirou a toalha de papel amassada no latão de lixo com toda a força, e saiu dali marchando duro, ainda escutando a conversa das duas garotas.

- Aquela ali é a Evans... O Potter já a chamou pra sair várias vezes, mas ela nunca aceitou...

- Deve ser doida, só pode...

_**xXxXxXx**_

Naquela noite, ainda limpando troféus, James e Lily estavam em silêncio. Lily não estava sendo grosseira com ele, mas evitava dirigir-lhe a palavra e olhá-lo nos olhos, absorta em seus próprios pensamentos, o que deixava o garoto incomodado. Tinha necessidade de conversar com ela, não agüentava mais o silêncio.

- Hum... lembrei de uma coisa. O Sirius quer falar com a Marlene. Se explicar, sabe.

- E eu com isso? – ela ergueu uma sobrancelha, olhando-o de lado, um tom de voz distante.

- Ah, você é amiga dela, pode convencê-la a escutá-lo...

- Não. – disse secamente a ruiva.

- Ora Lily, dá uma força.

- Não. O Sirius foi um completo babaca com a Marlene, não vou ajudá-lo a voltar com ela!

- Eu sei, eu concordo com você, mas ele não fez por mal... – Lily parou de esfregar um troféu e o encarou incrédula – Sério! É que o cérebro dele não funciona muito bem às vezes, sabe...

- Eu diria que não funciona nunca... – observou ela, voltando ao trabalho.

- Ok... Mas diz que vai me ajudar a unir os dois novamente... Por favor...

- Não! Eu não quero mais a minha amiga chorando por aquele idiota!

- Mas Lily... Eu não quero mais o meu amigo deprimido por causa da Marlene... Ele ta me enlouquecendo!

A garota o mirou cansada, tentando não sorrir, sem sucesso, como se dissesse 'Não vai desistir, né?'

- Ah, eu não sei... Eu não quero que ele a magoe novamente...

- Olha, se você quiser, o Sirius conversa com você primeiro; te explica o que aconteceu, e se você achar que vale a pena, o ajuda a voltar com a Marlene. O que acha? – ela ponderou um momento, e disse em seguida.

- Ok... Acho que posso fazer isso...

Ficaram novamente em silêncio. Mas Lily estava inquieta. A conversa das duas garotas no banheiro não lhe saía da cabeça. Jogou a flanela que tinha nas mãos no balde próximo, impaciente, chamando a atenção de James. O garoto se virou e a encarou, esperando que ela dissesse alguma coisa. Lily, de fato, abriu a boca. Mas acabou por fechá-la, num bufo.

- Hum... Você ia dizer alguma coisa? – perguntou James, intrigado.

- Não, nada. – respondeu Lily, frustrada. O rapaz deu de ombros, um pouco desconfiado, e voltaram ao trabalho.

_**xXxXxXx**_

Na manhã seguinte, Lily acordara pior; não conseguira dormir direito naquela noite, e o trabalho braçal da detenção não ajudara muito; estava cansada e desanimada. Pra completar, ainda sentia um grande peso em suas costas.

Quando se dirigia para as estufas depois do café, Sirius a chamou:

- Ei, Lily! Lily!

- Hum? Ah, oi Sirius...

- Lily, por favor, eu preciso conversar com você. É sobre a Lene...

- Ah, sim. Mas seja breve.

- Ta bom... É que... Sabe, eu _gosto_ da Marlene. Gosto _mesmo_. – Lily escutava com atenção, continuando seu caminho para fora do castelo no seu passo ligeiro – E... Eu admito que falei praquelas garotas que eu estava solteiro... Mas foi por um motivo idiota, sabe, coisa de orgulho... Sabe como é, várias garotas que topariam sair comigo a qualquer hora, e se eu dissesse que estava ficando sério...

- Ok, já entendi; foi exatamente como a Marlene me contou. Você não quer assumir um compromisso sério, certo? – perguntou Lily, já nas estufas, aos sussurros.

- É...

- Bom, sinto muito. Se quer ficar com a Marlene, vai ter que assumir um compromisso sério.

- Mas...

- Desculpe, Sirius. É só nisso que posso te ajudar. Eu posso até conversar com a Lene, mostrar pra ela que você está arrependido... – ele concordava com a cabeça, esperançoso – Mas só se você quiser algo sério com ela. E for capaz de assumir pra todo mundo. Se não, só tenho a lamentar. Ela não vai ceder. E é uma pena, porque você realmente estava subindo no meu conceito.

Sirius ficou sem fala, frustrado com a conversa da ruiva. Murmurou um "Obrigado, de qualquer forma" e se afastou, indo contar aos outros marotos o que sucedera.

- E aí? O que ela disse? – perguntou James, replantando uma samambaia carnívora amansada por um feitiço que era mantido por Remus.

- É. To ferrado. Se eu quiser a Lene de volta, só assumindo um namoro sério.

- Eu não disse? – fez Remus, altamente concentrado no feitiço que mantinha a planta adormecida. Caso contrário, ela poderia arrancar a mão de quem estivesse mais próximo. – A Lily é uma boa amiga. Nunca faria algo que magoasse quem ela gosta. Por mais que você tente, implore, ela não vai fazer a cabeça da Marlene, a não ser que você faça o que é certo. Que, nesse caso, é assumir um compromisso com ela.

- Puxa, Aluado, por que você não me disse isso antes? Teria me poupado o esforço de admitir para a Lily que eu gosto da amiga dela! – reclamou Sirius, indignado, ajudando James a cobrir as raízes da planta com terra.

- Mas eu te disse! Ai, segura! – gritou Remus. Com a distração da conversa, o encanto que mantinha a planta adormecida desfez-se, e esta agora começava a se mexer. Peter foi correndo chamar a professora, enquanto James tentava estuporar a planta assassina, sendo ajudado por Sirius, e Remus tentava adormecer a planta novamente.

Passado o sufoco, Remus se pronunciou.

- Bom, acho que agora você sabe o que tem que fazer, não é?

- É... – resmungou Sirius, emburrado – O problema é fazê-lo...

_**xXxXxXx**_

- Ei, Lily, o que o Sirius queria com você? – perguntou Marlene na volta para o castelo. Tinha se segurado durante a aula de Herbologia inteira, mas a curiosidade acabou vencendo-a.

- Ah, queria que eu te convencesse a voltar pra ele.

- Imbecil... – murmurou sem emoção.

- Você ainda gosta dele, não gosta? – perguntou Emmeline. Marlene se sobressaltou.

- Ah... É... Mas é uma questão de tempo, sabe; logo eu esqueço aquele idiota. Porque é isso o que ele é: apenas mais um idiota que eu tive o azar de me apaixonar. Vocês me conhecem. Depois dele virão outros idiotas e tudo volta ao normal.

- Nossa, você diz isso com tanta naturalidade... – observou Alice, chocada – Como se você estivesse destinada a amar idiotas que não vão te fazer feliz... Isso é tão... Tão...

- Deprimente? – completou Lily. A essa altura, já estavam no saguão de entrada. – Concordo. Mas entendo o ponto de vista. Quero dizer, veja só o meu caso.

- Ah, mas isso foi uma coisa à parte... – falou Marlene, adentrando a sala de Feitiços – Só aconteceu uma vez, com o Bryan, não é? Ou a senhorita se apaixonou por outro idiota e não nos contou?

Lily empalideceu. Mas recompôs-se tão rapidamente que as outras nem repararam.

- Ah, não, só o Bryan mesmo. Er, vamos prestar atenção à aula?

_**xXxXxXx**_

Os dias que se seguiram foram indignos de descrição; nada de mais aconteceu. E a ameaça nefasta que pairava sobre Lily pareceu se dissipar.

Na tarde de terça-feira, véspera do dia dos namorados, o professor Slughorn fez um anúncio ao final da aula.

- Alunos, como já devem saber, o Clube do Slug fará uma festa amanhã à noite, em ocasião do dia dos namorados. – James e Sirius reviraram os olhos, entediados. Não faziam parte do clube, porque eram muito desordeiros, e, portanto, nunca tinham ido à uma dessas festas, mas sempre quiseram ir. Mas já estavam cansados de implorar para o professor deixá-los entrar. – Bem, como sabem, só membros do clube podem comparecer a essa festa. – suspiro por parte dos dois garotos – Porém, excepcionalmente para esta festa, vou liberar a entrada de alunos do sétimo ano que não fazem parte do clube... Lembrando, que todos devem vir acompanhados! Agora, estão dispensados.

Sirius teve uma grande idéia.

- Ei, Pontas! Já sei como fazer a Lene voltar pra mim!

- Como? – perguntou o outro desanimado.

- Nessa festa do Slughorn! É só garantir que ela vá... Quem sabe até acompanhada por mim... O que acha?

- É, é uma boa idéia... – respondeu o outro distante.

- Ih... O que é que houve, hein? Ta com essa cara de cervo abandonado por quê? A ruiva deu ataque e não quer mais você por perto, não é?

- Hum... Mais ou menos... É complicado... – refletiu o maroto, lembrando que prometera à garota não comentar nada sobre o beijo de ano-novo, e qualquer coisa que concernisse esse assunto. Por mais que Sirius fosse seu amigo, e só quisesse ajudar, tinha uma boca muito grande... E Lily não ficaria nada feliz se qualquer um descobrisse sobre aquilo...

- Então me conta tudo que eu te ajudo! Pode confiar, eu sou o mestre nesses assuntos. – James o olhou incrédulo.

- Almofadinhas... Não acho que você pode afirmar isso no momento... Tendo em vista que você não busca um relacionamento sério e acabou de perder a garota que gosta por conta disso...

- Ta, ta. – interrrompeu o outro emburrado - De qualquer forma; se precisar, pode contar comigo. Aliás, tenho uma idéia. Por que você não pede pra ir com a Lily? Vocês não estão amiguinhos agora? Então. Diga a ela para irem apenas como amigos. Até porque, ela não deve ter ninguém para ir com ela, não é mesmo?

- É... E não é que essa é uma boa idéia? Valeu, Almofadinhas!

Naquela noite, James e Lily já estavam livres de suas detenções, e patrulhavam os corredores em silêncio. Até que o rapaz se pronunciou:

- Er... Lily... Você vai na festa do Slughorn?

- Hum... Acho que não... Essas festas não são lá muito animadas e... Duvido que essa seja diferente...

- Hum... É que... Eu tava pensando em ir... Será que você não quer ir... Comigo...? – a garota parou de chofre.

- Quê? Irmos juntos? Não! Eu nunca aceitei sair com você, por que aceitaria agora? E... Não tem nada a ver... Que idéia maluca... – falou a garota, afetadamente, tentando mostrar o absurdo naquelas palavras, mesmo que ela mesma não o visse.

- Não... Não é bem assim... Nós vamos só como amigos... Vamos, faça isso por mim, vai? Eu sempre quis ir numa festa dessas... E depois, não concordamos em sermos amigos, daqui pra frente? – ela concordou com a cabeça, fugindo do olhar doce que ele lançava sobre ela. – Então... Considere isso um favor... Vai comigo na festa?

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior, pensativa. Tinha se escorado numa parede próxima, e o garoto estava de frente pra ela, muito próximo. Por fim, cedeu.

- Ok... Acho que... Posso ir com você na festa amanhã... – e com essas palavras, recomeçou a andar, para longe do rapaz. Ele sorriu, feliz.

- Obrigado.

E encerraram o assunto por aí.

Na manhã seguinte, no dormitório das garotas da Grifinória, a festa voltara à tona.

- Ei, vocês vão nessa festa de dia dos namorados? – perguntou Marlene, penteando o cabelo em frente ao espelho do quarto.

- Hum... Eu vou... – todas olharam para Emmeline com olhos curiosos – O Remus me convidou para irmos juntos, ontem...

- Hum... Muito bem, Srta. Vance... Parece que você é a única deste dormitório que não está fracassada nas questões amorosas... – a loira deu de ombros, sorrindo. Lily estava irrequieta.

- Bom... Eu também vou...

- E vai com quem? – perguntou Alice.

- Hum... P-Potter me convidou ontem à noite... – Marlene deu um gritinho de alegria – Mas nós vamos só como amigos! Estou fazendo um favor pra ele, não é nada de mais... – apressou-se em dizer.

As outras três se entreolharam com sorrisos cúmplices.

- Percebeu que depois de milhões de pedidos, você finalmente aceitou sair com James Potter? – disse Alice, ajeitando a gravata.

- Não, não tem nada a ver. Não é um _encontro_, de verdade... É só... Um favor, eu já disse. Ou melhor, minha obrigação como amiga... Eu não gosto dele _desse jeito_...

Marlene, ainda penteando os longos cabelos negros, falou, de frente para o espelho, com uma voz etérea:

- Você é quem sabe...

O dia passou ligeiro. Em todo o castelo, todos viviam a mágica do dia dos namorados. Por todos os lados havia casais apaixonados, recebendo flores, corujas com caixas de bombons e cartas de amor.

Depois da última aula, Lily seguiu para a biblioteca acompanhada de Alice, e Emmeline foi encontrar Remus, para um estudo particular...

Marlene vagava pelos corredores do castelo, sem rumo e sem ânimo, e por fim decidiu dar uma volta pelos jardins. Péssima idéia. O jardim estava povoado de casais felizes. Marlene sentia uma fúria apoderar-se de si, acompanhada de uma melancolia que a fazia querer chorar. Acabou por jogar-se embaixo de uma árvore e ficou lá sentada, pensativa.

- Oi... – disse Sirius, galantemente.

Ela virou-se para encarar o dono da voz. Sentiu um ímpeto de sacar a varinha e mandá-lo pelos ares. Mas manteve sua postura indiferente, olhou-o rapidamente e virou a cara. O garoto não se deu por vencido. Sentou-se ao lado dela, que se afastou um pouco.

- O que é que você quer, hein? – ela perguntou irritada. O rapaz fez-se sério.

- Marlene, eu... Queria pedir desculpas...

- Por favor, não comece! – ela se reergueu, e ele fez o mesmo – Eu não quero mais saber dessa estória!

- Mas Lene... Por favor, me escuta!

- Não! – e saiu pisando duro, mas Sirius a reteve segurando-a fortemente pelo braço.

- Marlene, eu te amo, droga!

A garota parou de chofre. Encarou Sirius, o coração pulando pela boca. Sirius estava igualmente pasmo. Pálido, a respiração acelerada, passando a mão pelos cabelos, nervoso.

- O... O q... O que você disse? – perguntou ela, a voz quase num sussurro, o ar lhe faltando.

- Eu... Eu não disse nada... Eu disse... – ela riu, deixando-o ainda mais nervoso – É, eu disse isso mesmo... – admitiu, num suspiro, derrotado - Eu... Eu te amo... – e disse a última parte num murmúrio, quase inaudível.

- Não escutei direito. – ela disse maldosa, verificando suas unhas. Ele bufou.

- Ah, não faz isso comigo... Eu já disse... Não me faça repetir... – murmurou novamente.

O olhar de Marlene, que há pouco revelava alegria, agora era duro e desafiador.

- Então prove.

- Provar? Como assim? – ele perguntou, interessado.

- Hoje à noite, na festa. Prove que me ama, como você disse. Se não, não me procure nunca mais.

E com essas últimas palavras, deu as costas ao maroto, voltando para o castelo, mas não sem antes dizer:

- E vá bem arrumado para me levar na festa!

_**xXxXxXx**_

Naquela noite, após o jantar, Sirius adentrou o dormitório masculino da Grifinória aos bufos, batendo a porta, e jogando a bolsa-carteiro num canto.

- Nossa, Almofadinhas, o que é que houve? Está com a macaca? – perguntou Remus divertido, saindo do banheiro.

- Não enche, Aluado! – gritou o outro, com a cara enfiada no travesseiro, como ficara há pouco tempo atrás.

- Ih... Já vi tudo. – falou James, adentrando o dormitório naquele momento - Você foi falar com a Marlene, e ela não aceitou voltar pra você, e ainda te humilhou. Certo?

- Não. Ela aceitou voltar pra mim. Mas só se eu... – hesitou.

- Só se você... – incentivou James, curioso.

- Só se eu provar pra ela que a amo. Hoje à noite, na festa.

- Ah, então você disse que a ama? Parabéns, está evoluindo!

- Não brinca, Aluado, isso é sério! Ela é tão... Tão...

- Adorável? – tentou James, revirando os olhos falsamente apaixonado.

- Perversa! – exclamou Sirius. – Rá! Ela pensa que pode me manipular assim? Que só porque consegue me deixar de quatro no chão, vai ter Sirius Black na mão? Ah, mas não vai mesmo! Ela vai ver, eu vou mostrar pra ela... – e depois de alguns segundos – Eu não vou na festa! Não vou levá-la na festa! Pronto!

James e Remus se encararam sorrindo. O primeiro deu de ombros e disse:

- Tudo bem, você é quem sabe. Mas eu a vi agora há pouco na sala comunal e... Bem, ela estava uma gata.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? – perguntou Sirius, enciumado. Remus escondeu um sorriso.

- Nada... Só digo que vários caras vão dar em cima dela, sem você por perto...

Sirius manteve-se em silêncio por um tempo, pensando, e por fim disse, com muita dificuldade:

- Vou trocar de roupa...

_**xXxXxXx**_

No dormitório feminino, as garotas já estavam prontas para a festa. Marlene usava um vestido vermelho decotado, mas não muito vulgar, com meia-calça escura e um sapato _scarpin_ vermelho e de salto. Os cabelos lisos estavam soltos.

- Nossa, Lene, quem você vai matar vestida desse jeito? – perguntou Alice, divertida, admirando a amiga. Usava uma calça jeans escura, uma sapatilha branca, uma bata também branca com alguns brilhos, os cabelos castanhos parcialmente presos para trás com uma presilha, caindo em cachos pelas costas.

- Ah. É dia dos namorados, não é? Vou arranjar um namorado.

- Mas... E o Sirius?

- É exatamente dele que estou falando. – e piscando um olho para a amiga confusa – Você vai ver.

- Ai, eu não sei por que é que eu vou nessa festa... – reclamou Alice, emburrada – Só vai ter um monte de casais...

- ... Casais e caras procurando namoradas! – completou Marlene, colocando os brincos de cascata de corações. – Vai ser divertido!

- Ai, Lice, anima! – disse Emmeline, que usava um vestido cor-de-rosa claro e por cima um bolerinho branco de manga comprida e sandálias brancas, os cachos loiros soltos.

- Estou pronta. – anunciou Lily, saindo do banheiro. Usava um vestido verde-escuro justo no busto e solto embaixo, de mangas compridas e decote 'V', realçando seu colo. Nos pés, sapatos pretos. Os cabelos ruivos e ondeados iam até o meio das costas, num brilho sedoso indescritível. Usava brincos de prata com pequenas esmeraldas, e um colar de prata com um pingente também de esmeralda, em forma de coração. Não estava tão deslumbrante quanto Marlene; sua beleza era mais recatada, mas ainda elogiável.

- Nossa, pra quem só ta indo nessa festa pra fazer um favor... Você até que caprichou, hein? – disse Marlene. Lily corou.

- Ah, não tem nada a ver... Era a única roupa que eu tinha... Ah, deixa de papo, vamos logo!

Na sala comunal, Sirius, James e Remus esperavam as garotas, o primeiro impaciente, nervoso, pensando em como provar à Marlene que a amava, na frente de tanta gente. Os três vestiam calça jeans e camisa social, nas respectivas cores: Sirius de vermelho, James de verde, e Remus de azul.

As garotas finalmente desceram, e todos se dirigiram para as masmorras, na sala do professor Slughorn.

- Você... Está linda. – disse James à Lily, já nos corredores. A garota corou, e respondeu educadamente.

- Obrigada. Você também está... Bonito. – ele sorriu e continuaram o percurso em silêncio.

Marlene e Sirius andavam lado-a-lado, sem dizer uma palavra. Remus e Emmeline andavam de mãos dadas, tímidos, e Alice ia emburrada, com os braços cruzados.

Chegando na festa, o professor os saudou alegremente.

- Sejam bem-vindos, sejam bem-vindos! Ah, vejo que decidiu segui meu conselho, Lily! – falou Slughorn, animado. Lily sorriu amarelo e desejou ser uma avestruz para enterrar a cabeça num buraco.

- Do que ele está falando? – perguntou James, sorrindo.

- Ah, nada...

A sala era bem espaçosa, e estava bem ocupada por alunos de diversas idades e casas, todos conversando, comendo, bebendo e dançando. O ambiente era escuro, com algumas luzes coloridas, e num canto havia uma mesa com alguma comida de festa e tigelas de ponche, baldes de gelo com cerveja amanteigada, e outras bebidas alcoólicas e não-alcoólicas. Havia uma música animada saindo de algum lugar, e algumas pessoas dançavam animadas. Realmente, se alguém queria arranjar um namorado ou namorada, aquele era o momento e o lugar.

Lily estava se sentindo estranha. Não só por estar numa festa do Clube do Slug, onde sempre se sentia deslocada e incomodada, mas principalmente porque estava acompanhada de James Potter. Não, eles não estavam juntos; estavam lá apenas como amigos. Mas ainda assim era estranho...

Marlene logo se adiantou para a mesa de bebidas, atraindo vários olhares masculinos, o que fez que Sirius a seguisse imediatamente, e logo brigasse com ela, por estar tão 'espalhafatosa'. Mas a garota apenas deu de ombros e o lembrou do combinado da prova de amor. Sirius apenas bufou e bebeu um grande gole do copo que tinha nas mãos.

Emmeline e Remus conversavam num canto, bem próximos, e muito tímidos, como sempre. Alice se sentara numa cadeira, sentindo-se extremamente entediada e chateada. Ainda não esquecera Frank; não podia esquecê-lo, afinal, ela o amava! Não entendia o que tinha dado nele para terminar tudo daquele jeito... não fazia sentido... Merlin, eles até faziam planos de se casarem! O que acontecera?

Pra piorar, Alice reconheceu o ex-namorado na festa, tão sozinho quanto ela, sentado num canto. Entrou em pânico. Tentou se esconder, mas ele já a tinha visto, e vinha em sua direção. Droga! Ela queria resolver essa situação, mas tinha medo que ele a magoasse ainda mais!

- Alice! Eu preciso falar com você!

- Por favor, Frank, me deixe em paz... – ela disse, com a voz fraca, andando para longe dali.

- Alice, por favor, me escuta! – a garota parou e o encarou, aborrecida. – Eu sei que eu fui terrível com você... embora eu não me lembre exatamente porquê... mas eu preciso te explicar o que aconteceu! – Alice suspirou.

- Ok...

- Olha, naquele dia, que eu terminei com você... eu não sei o que deu em mim, sabe... eu não lembro direito o que eu fiz, o que eu disse... era como se eu estivesse dominado por alguma coisa, não sei dizer. Eu conversei com a Lily, e ela disse que eu falei coisas horríveis pra você. E eu não sei como te explicar que eu não quis dizer nada daquilo, porque você sabe que eu nunca a magoaria, mas o que eu estou tentando te dizer é que... eu te amo, Alice. Eu te amo, e vou te amar pra sempre. Eu estava fora de mim naquele dia, me perdoe, eu não sei mais o que dizer... me perdoe...

Alice ponderou por um momento. Ele parecia sincero. Mas ainda não explicava todas aquelas coisas grosseiras que tinha dito para ela. E ainda tinha a garota que estava com ele naquele dia...

- Frank... você parece estar dizendo a verdade, mas... não sei se acredito... você me magoou muito...

- Mas Alice, você precisa entender...

- Sinto muito Frank. Nada disso faz sentido. E ainda tem aquela garota que estava com você...

- Garota? Que garota? – Alice se irritou. Ele estava indo longe demais! Negar tudo, desse jeito?

- Por favor, Frank, não se faça de desentendido! Você sabe muito bem, aquela garota da Sonserina, eu me esqueci o nome dela...

- Será que você não estaria se referindo a mim?

Alice se virou. Bem atrás dela, estava a tal garota. Baixinha, cabelos curtos e negros, um rosto de expressão dura, com um sorriso maquiavélico estampado e vestindo preto. Era a melhor amiga de Narcissa Black: Violet Jenkins¹.

_**xXxXxXx**_

Lily estava encostada numa parede, braços cruzados, olhando em volta. James tinha ido pegar mais bebida para eles. Ele estava sendo um ótimo acompanhante, tinham conversado bastante, e em nenhum momento ele fizera menção a qualquer coisa relacionada aos dois juntos, o que era muito bom. Lily não queria se envolver com James de forma alguma. O máximo que ele teria dela era sua amizade.

Porém, Lily não podia evitar de sentir um pouquinho de tristeza quando pensava assim. Afinal, James parecia gostar mesmo dela, e fazer tudo para agradá-la; será que ele não merecia uma chance?

Por outro lado, talvez ela já tivesse dado chances demais. Já o beijara duas vezes – involuntariamente, é claro! – e passara muito tempo com ele, até se metendo em encrenca por causa dele. Se ele quisesse algo mais sério, já teria dito antes. Portanto, ela não deveria continuar dando mole para ele. Aliás, ela _não_ dava mole pra ela! Ora, que absurdo! Ela apenas... perdia o controle quando estava perto dele. Isso. Seu lado racional entrava em pane com James Potter por perto. E por isso ela fazia coisas como beijá-lo na noite de ano-novo, e passear com ele pelos jardins de madrugada.

Agora, o fato é que ela estava numa festa de dia dos namorados acompanhada de James Potter, seu suposto arquiinimigo. E já foi provado que festa mais James Potter dá em desastre. Pelo menos, na cabeça da ruiva.

James agora voltava com dois copos de cerveja amanteigada nas mãos e um sorriso encantador no rosto.

- Aqui está, ruiva. – disse, bagunçando os cabelos com uma mão.

- Obrigada. – ela respondeu, tentando não encará-lo.

- Hum, Lily... – ele começou, com uma voz rouca, mas foi interrompido pela garota, que começara a falar, agitada.

- E aí James, o que está achando de uma festa do Clube do Slug? É como você imaginava?

- Ah... é, mais ou menos. Legalzinha. As nossas festas de quando ganhamos no quadribol são melhores.

- Hum.

James percebeu que Lily estava esquiva, se sentia incomodada, apreensiva. Mas não parecia estar chateada. Parecia estar... com medo. Com medo de estar ali com ele.

- Olha, Lily, não precisa ficar assim... eu sei que você está incomodada de estar aqui comigo... mas se quiser, não precisa ficar junto de mim o tempo todo, afinal, estamos aqui como amigos...

- Não James... eu não estou incomodada com você... – ela se viu dizendo, sem nem perceber – Eu gosto da sua companhia... – o rapaz sorriu.

- Já que é assim... Ei, já sabe o que o Sirius vai ter que fazer pra ter a Marlene de volta?

- Não, o quê?

_**xXxXxXx**_

- Violet Jenkins – apresentou-se a garota à Alice. – Deve estar se perguntando o que eu tenho a ver com essa estória, não é?

Alice e Frank estavam mudos, sem entender nada.

- Eu não deveria contar isso pra vocês... Mas eu não resisto! É tão divertido! – ela riu escandalosamente, como uma gralha. Sua amiga, Narcissa, se aproximava agora. – Ei, Cissa, o que você acha? Eu conto pra eles? – a loira riu maldosa.

- Contar o quê? Falem logo, suas gralhas! – falou Alice, irritada, provocando mais risos nas duas garotas. Frank segurava a ex-namorada, para que ela não atacasse as duas e causasse confusão.

- Calma, não precisa ficar nervosinha, McKellen! Haha! Tudo bem, eu vou contar... Naquele dia, em que o Longbotton terminou com você na biblioteca, e você saiu chorando como uma pateta... Opa, calma! – Alice tinha se precipitado para dar-lhe um tapa, mas foi segurada por Frank, que escutava a tudo atentamente – Bem, naquele dia... o seu namoradinho não tinha a intenção de terminar com você, nem te dizer nada daquilo. Ele fez aquilo por minha causa.

- Como assim? Você me enfeitiçou? – perguntou Frank, revoltado.

- Sua cretina! O que você fez?

- Ah, _querida_, não foi nada de mais... é que eu precisava testar a minha poção de confusão feita com _Pansys_¹... e como o palerma do Longbotton estava por perto... foi só fazê-lo sentir um pouco do aroma da poção que já surtiu um efeito temporário, cinco minutos depois ele já tinha voltado ao normal...

Alice e Frank não podiam acreditar. Toda essa confusão tinha sido por causa de um capricho de uma garota maldosa?

- Sua vaca!

- Ora, McKellen, tenha dó. Foi divertido! – disse Narcissa, que estava na biblioteca naquele fatídico dia. – E depois, foi bom vocês terem ficado um tempo separados... ninguém mais agüentava esse grude de vocês!

- Haha! Você está certa, Cissa! Haha!

- Suas... – Alice pulou em cima das duas, que gritaram, assustadas, mas Frank a segurou. Jenkins e Black gargalharam mais um pouco e saíram dali, indo encontrar seus respectivos namorados, Parkinson e Malfoy.

- Frank, você consegue acreditar nessas duas pilantras? Elas... elas...

- Alice. Esquece essas duas. O importante é que agora sabemos que eu não quis terminar com você, nem te dizer nada daquelas horríveis. – a garota o mirou, entendendo tudo. – Agora podemos ficar juntos novamente!

- Oh, Frank! – a garota o abraçou apertado, e ele a girou no ar, beijando-a apaixonadamente.

_**xXxXxXx**_

Marlene estava rodeada por praticamente todos os rapazes da festa, conversando animadamente. Os garotos na verdade eram meio babões e ficavam se insinuando para ela, o que era bem incômodo, mas ela fingia estar muito interessada para que Sirius sentisse ciúmes. Sentado numa cadeira e observando a cena, o rapaz não se agüentou e levantou.

- Ei cara, sai de perto da minha namorada. – ele falou para Tibberius McLaggen, que conversava ao pé do ouvido da garota.

- Black, que eu saiba a Marlene não tem namorado...

- Ah, tem sim, não é Lenezinha? – falou, colocando o braço por cima do ombro dela, que não respondeu, nem ele deu tempo para tal resposta. – Viu? Desinfeta, ela ta comprometida.

- Sirius! – Marlene o repreendeu, envergonhada.

- E todos vocês também, caiam fora! E podem dizer pra todo mundo que Sirius Black namora Marlene McKinnon.

- O que foi isso, Sirius Black?

- Ué, você não queria que eu provasse o meu amor a você? Então, agora todo mundo sabe que a gente ta namorando.

- Isso não foi uma prova de amor, e sim uma prova de o quanto você é ciumento e infantil, e ainda por cima hipócrita, pois você vive cercado de garotas e eu nunca reclamei!

E saiu dali emburrada.

- Vai ser mais difícil do que eu pensei...

_**xXxXxXx**_

James e Lily conversavam com Alice e Frank, que contavam como tudo tinha se resolvido.

- Nossa, que cretinas! – exclamou Lily.

- Ei, Lil, posso falar com você? – pediu Marlene, chegando na rodinha de amigos.

- Claro.

As duas deixaram o casal feliz e James bebendo cerveja amanteigada para trás.

- E aí, Sirius, como vão as coisas? – perguntou James, ao ver o amigo se aproximando, os dois se afastando de Frank e Alice para conversar melhor.

- Mal. Eu espantei todos os caras que estavam dando em cima dela e disse que estamos namorando, mas não adiantou. Ela disse que foi uma atitude infantil e hipócrita.

- É... parece que você vai ter que partir para o plano B...

- Ah, cara... tudo menos o plano B! Eu não posso passar por essa humilhação...

- Relaxa, eu já falei com o Remus, ta tudo acertado. Ele vai distribuir as balinhas de esquecimento pros convidados quando acabar a festa; ninguém de fora vai lembrar dessa humilhação, e a Marlene vai ficar feliz e te aceitar de volta.

- Será que vai dar certo mesmo?

- Confia em mim, cara. Alguma vez eu já te decepcionei?

- Ok... vou falar com o professor Slughorn. Acho que esse é o momento.

- Vai lá, eu vou falar com o Remus. Boa sorte!

_**xXxXxXx**_

Marlene chamou Lily num canto para conversarem:

- O que foi, Lene?

- Adivinha.

- Sirius. – a morena bufou, meteu o rosto nas mãos.

- O que ele fez dessa vez?

- Ah, o problema é o que ele não fez! Eu falei com ele hoje mais cedo, e disse que só voltava pra ele se ele me provasse que me ama.

- Hum... e ele aceitou?

- O pior é que sim! Ele até chegou a dizer a palavra com 'A' para mim hoje. Fiquei surpresa, mas disse que ele teria que me provar, hoje à noite. E eu to esperando, ele ficou no meu pé a noite toda, e quando eu fiquei rodeada de vários caras, ele os espantou, dizendo que é meu namorado!

- Mas... não é isso o que você quer?

- É... mas não assim, sabe? Provar que ele sente ciúmes não é exatamente provar que me ama... ah, sei lá... às vezes eu queria que ele fosse diferente... mas ao mesmo tempo eu sei que não é justo mudar o jeito dele... ele é assim e pronto...

- Bom, então eu acho que você deve se conformar...

- É... talvez... ai, como eu queria não amar aquele idiota!

De repente, a música parou e todos começaram a cochichar o que deveria ter acontecido, quando...

- Hum, com licença, eu gostaria de pedir a atenção de todos... – falou Sirius, no centro da sala, fazendo com que todos o olhassem. Alguns garotos da Sonserina começaram a rir, mas ele respirou fundo e continuou – Eu... ahn...

- Ai meu Merlin, mas o que é que ele está fazendo ali? – sussurrou Marlene para Lily.

- Acho que isso é a tal prova de amor que você queria... – disse Lily, e Marlene logo se encheu de esperança.

Os alunos da Sonserina agora vaiavam Sirius, inclusive seu próprio irmão, Regulus.

- Er... – Sirius olhou para James e Remus, que o encorajam silenciosamente; olhou para todos aqueles alunos o encarando como se ele fosse um esquisitão; olhou enfim para Marlene; e voltou o olhar para os sonserinos que riam dele. - O professor Slughorn pediu para avisar que acabou o hidromel. É só isso...

E saiu dali, acanhado, sob murmúrios de incompreensão e vaias de sonserinos. Alguns alunos foram procurar o professor para pedir um esclarecimento sobre o fim do hidromel, Remus ligou a música novamente e tudo voltou ao normal.

James, que estava junto a Lily e Marlene, foi atrás de Sirius, que já era seguido por Remus.

- Almofadinhas, o que aconteceu? – perguntou James, preocupado.

- Ficou nervoso? – sugeriu Remus, cauteloso.

- Caras... Me deixem em paz, ta? Eu vou embora, cansei dessa festa.

E saiu da sala, deixando os dois amigos para trás.

James voltou para junto de Lily e Marlene.

- Hum, James – começou Marlene – o Sirius...?

- Ele não está se sentindo legal, e resolveu voltar pra Torre...

- Ah... – fez a garota, timidamente. Após alguns segundos, ela voltou a falar – Eu... eu já volto...

E deixou a festa também.

- Nossa... o Sirius ia...? – começou Lily.

- É, ele ia dar uma prova de amor. Ia cantar uma música pra ela. Mas acho que ele ficou nervoso...

- Nada mais natural, eu acho... ainda mais para o Sirius! Sem contar que amanhã a escola inteira ficaria sabendo...

- Hum... na verdade não. – Lily se voltou para o garoto, confusa. – Nós tínhamos um plano. Remus ia dar a todos os outros convidados umas balinhas especiais da Zonko's que encomendamos há um tempo. Essas balinhas funcionam como um feitiço de esquecimento simples, o pessoal não ia lembrar desse momento específico...

- Nossa, que engenhoso. – observou Lily.

- Coisas de Marotos.

- Hum...

_**xXxXxXx**_

Sirius tinha deixado a sala do Professor Slughorn nas masmorras e seguia apressado para a Torre da Grifinória. Sentia-se humilhado, por mais que não tivesse feito o que tinha planejado; aí sim estaria pior do que estava.

Sirius Black não era romântico. Sirius Black não cantava músicas para as garotas que gostava na frente de vários colegas. Sirius Black não dava provas de amor. Sirius Black sequer sabia o que era o amor. Ele nunca amara na vida, e pretendia permanecer assim.

Foi besteira se deixar levar pelo o que sentia por Marlene. Só porque ela o fazia sentir maravilhosamente bem, não significava que ele deveria fazer tudo o que ela queria; que deveria provar que a _amava_. Afinal, ele nem tinha certeza disso mesmo.

Foi por pouco que ele se livrou da humilhação de declarar seu amor a uma garota, que ele nem sabia se amava, em frente a vários colegas. E se o feitiço das balinhas não funcionasse? E se funcionasse, _ele_ ainda saberia a estupidez que tinha feito. Tudo por _uma_ garota.

Não.

Tudo para _A_ garota.

Droga, ele tinha que admitir. Marlene McKinnon era a garota mais divertida, mais espontânea, mais envolvente, mais genial que ele conhecera. Também a mais bonita, mais sensual, mais esperta e mais espetacular. Mas ela também sabia ser doce e às vezes era tão surpreendentemente tímida, que nem parecia ser aquela mesma garota que o provocava com beijos ardentes em corredores vazios e depois saía sem mais nem menos, ou quando ficava completamente à vontade no meio de vários caras babando por ela. Em todos os aspectos, Marlene McKinnon era definitivamente surpreendente.

Mas ela deixara claro que só o aceitaria de volta se ele desse a tal prova de amor. Ele não se sujeitaria a planejar outra humilhação, então não ficaria mais com ela. Bem, paciência. Ele podia viver sem ela... como ele mesmo dizia, várias garotas dariam tudo para sair com ele... mas nenhuma saberia laçar seu coração do jeito que _ela_ fazia...

Já estava galgando os degraus de uma das escadas que levavam ao sétimo andar quando escutou uma voz familiar...

- Sirius! Espera!

_**xXxXxXx**_

De volta à festa do Clube do Slug, as coisas não iam muito bem... pelo menos, era o que Lily pensava...

Como era uma festa de dia dos namorados, o lugar estava repleto de casaizinhos e pessoas querendo arranjar namorados. Como a festa já estava no fim, músicas lentas e suaves eram tocadas, e havia alguns casais dançando, para tristeza dos pobres solteiros desafortunados. Alice e Frank dançavam abraçados, felizes por terem esclarecido toda a confusão, Emmeline e Remus também, e Lily permanecia no mesmo lugar que se instalara desde que chegara, encostada a uma parede, com os braços cruzados.

Alguns rapazes já tinham se aproximado e convidado-a para dançar, mas ela recusara. Não estava com humor para atos românticos. Pelo menos ela achava que não. O fato é que Lily estava ainda mais incomodada do que quando entrara no recinto. Como se algo estivesse demorando demais para acontecer...

- Oi... Você vem sempre aqui? – perguntou um James bem-humorado a uma Lily entediada, que sorriu levemente.

- Não, só de vez em quando. Estou te estranhando, James. Não é você que se diz o garanhão? Por que não está dançando com alguma garota do seu fã-clube? – Lily apontou para um grupinho de garotas de diversas casas e idades a um canto – Aposto que elas estão esperando por você...

James deu uma rápida olhada para as garotas, que se alvoroçaram, e depois voltou a olhar para Lily, passando os dedos pelos cabelos bagunçados, sorrindo misteriosamente.

- Na verdade... Quem fica se gabando de ser um garanhão é o Sirius. E... Além do mais... Hoje só tem uma garota com quem eu quero dançar... – e olhou significativamente para Lily, que sentiu seu corpo estremecer por dentro.

- Bom, se essa garota sou eu, – ela começou, fazendo pouco caso e desviando o olhar discretamente – me desculpe, mas você vai ficar sem dançar. Não estou para danças hoje...

- Ora, Lily, deixe disso... – começou ele, com o tom de voz mais doce e persuasivo que ele conseguiu fazer – Por que me evita tanto?

- Porque... – ela ia começar a responder, constrangida, listando todos os motivos em sal mente, mas foi interrompida pelo garoto.

- Ah, Lily, sem essa... Eu já disse que eu gosto de você... E você sabe que você quer ficar comigo...

- Não, James, eu não quero... – ela murmurava, com menos convicção do que esperava, encostando-se cada vez mais na parede e se perdendo naquele doce olhar cor de avelã.

- Isso é o que a sua cabeça diz... Mas e o seu coração? – insistia ele, aproximando-se cada vez mais dela, que já tinha a respiração desregulada.

- Não, não dá... James... – dizia a garota, resistindo, a voz um pouco acima de um sussurro - Você é encrenca...

- Eu, encrenca? Eu não sou encrenca, eu não atraio encrencas... Elas é que vem atrás de mim!² – brincou ele, mantendo o tom de voz baixo. Lily deu um meio sorriso, como se dissesse.

- James...

- Lily, eu já te dei várias provas de que eu mudei; provas de que eu gosto _mesmo_ de você; quantas mais você quer?

A garota o mirou, derrubada, sem saber o que dizer, sem saber o que fazer. Ali na sua frente, estava aquele garoto inconseqüente, imaturo e arrogante que sempre odiara. Mas que também era atencioso, bom amigo, brilhante, _surpreendente_... Dentre várias outras qualidades que Lily não queria admitir no momento...

- James... Não faz isso...

- Lily, – ele falou docemente, as mãos procurando o rosto dela, e os segurando com ternura. Ela não protestou. – eu não quero te fazer mal; eu _gosto_ de você. Será que dá pra entender? E eu não estaria apostando em nós dois se não tivesse certeza de que você _também_ gosta de mim.

- Mas...

- Desde aquele baile de ano-novo que eu só penso em ficar com você... Por favor, Lily... Deixe de ser cabeça-dura, e aceite que você quer ficar comigo...

Ela devia ficar muito brava. Afinal, quem era ele para dizer o que ela sentia e o que devia fazer? Ela devia mais era brigar, xingar e espernear, fazer um escândalo e mandá-lo às cucuias. Ela podia muito bem dar-lhe um tapa bem dado e voltar para a segurança de seu dormitório na Torre da Grifinória, deixando-o ali, humilhado, como fizera tantas vezes antes.

Ela podia muito bem fazer tudo isso. Mas Lily Evans também podia ser surpreendente, até para si mesma.

- Vamos, Lily... O que eu tenho que fazer pra você perceber que nós dois nascemos um pro outro?

- Parar de enrolar e agir logo.

James não precisou pensar duas vezes. Lily se rendeu e se entregou ao beijo, sem nem se importar se no dia seguinte tal fato inédito seria comentado por todo o castelo...

* * *

¹: Vamos às explicações. Essa Violet Jenkins, é a mãe da Pansy Parkinson (ela não tem o sobrenome Parkinson porque este virá do marido dela). Porque o nome Violet? Porque, caso não saibam, Pansy é um tipo de violeta. E, por acaso, essa e outra informação que consegui no site Harry Potter Lexicon couberam direitinho nessa confusão que fez o Frank terminar com a Alice. Vou contar uma historia pra vocês. Em "Sonhos de uma noite de verão", peça famosa de Shakeaspeare, Puck usa o suco de uma flor (Pansy) nos olhos dos personagens para fazê-los se apaixonar pela primeira pessoa que vir pela frente, mas acaba confundido os casais e provocando uma grande confusão – Lisandro, que já era apaixonado por Hérmia, passa a odiá-la e gostar de outra, Helena, magoando a pobre Hérmia. Mas no final, a confusão é resolvida. Bem, tem alguma relação com o que aconteceu com o Frank... (nesse caso, o intuito da poção não é fazer ninguém amar ninguém, mas sim o contrário) 

Ah, e por que é essa Violet que causa a confusão e não a Bellatrix ou a Narcissa ,que faria mais sentido (para alguns)? Porque segundo o HP-Lexicon, a Bellatrix é mais velha que o Sirius, e portanto, freqüentou Hogwarts antes dele. E a Narcissa, a meu ver, é uma vela apagada. Ela é má, ela faz coisas do mal, mas não vive pra isso. Ela prefere desprezar e difamar as pessoas a causar confusões, como é o caso das minhas criações, Violet Jenkins e Melissa Adams. E também porque aí não teria historinha legal. :)

²: Peguem o primeiro livro da nossa saga, e vocês verão que nosso querido Harry fala algo parecido... não, não foi plágio. Apenas quero reafirmar o quanto pai e filho são parecidos... e também porque eu adoro essa fala dele!

* * *

**N/A:** E então??? 

Beijos, e deixem reviews!

;D


	8. Um Final Feliz Para Todos

**N/A:** Oi… eu sei que faz bastante tempo… mas por favor, me perdoem!!! É que eu estive tão ocupada com a escola, namorado, viagens, etc, e tão sem criatividade… sinto muitíssimo por tanta demora… mas aqui está o capítulo. Agradeço a todos que comentaram, e espero que continuem comentando!

Sobre 'Diário...', eu ainda não comecei o capítulo (eu sei, eu sei, podem me xingar à vontade e atirar pedras), porque simplesmente não tive inspiração alguma! Eu até sei mais ou menos quais acontecimentos descrever, mas não arranjei jeito de começar! Mas não se preocupem, agora entrando de férias, vou me dedicar inteiramente à ela, ok? E eu já adianto que o próximo capítulo será o último, talvez haja um epílogo depois, não me decidi, e por isso tão difícil de escrever...

Bem, é isso. Leiam agora mais um capítulo de 'Ano Novo, Vida Nova!'

* * *

_Um Final Feliz Para Todos_

_(embora seja apenas o começo)_

Lily estava flutuando. Não havia palavra melhor para descrever a sensação que sentia no momento, sob o fundo musical lento e romântico da festa de dia dos namorados. Estava leve, sem preocupações, sem medos, certa do que estava fazendo. Ela sabia o que queria. Queria ficar com James e aproveitar aquele momento perfeito, entre as nuvens.

Mas de repente sentiu que o chão fazia falta, e que começava a cair, num abismo profundo. O abismo do medo. Quando abriu os olhos, James permanecia com os seus fechados, com um leve sorriso de satisfação nos lábios. Aqueles lábios...

Mas olhou em volta discretamente, e constatou o que temia: a festa tinha literalmente parado, e todos os observavam curiosos. Inclusive Alice, Frank, Emmeline e Remus, um mais boquiaberto que o outro. Alguns cochichos se espalhavam ligeiro pela festa, e pelo canto do olho ela pôde ver que tudo o que falavam era "Lily Evans e James Potter!"

O pânico se apoderou da ruiva novamente. Mais ainda quando os olhos castanho-esverdeados de James a miraram com aquela ternura que a fazia derreter. E antes que ele pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, correu para a porta da sala.

- Ah não, você não vai fugir de novo! – murmurou James para si mesmo, correndo atrás da garota, após alguns segundos para assimilar a rápida fuga dela de seus braços.

_**xXxXxXx**_

- Sirius, espera! – gritou Marlene, já quase no andar da Torre da Grifinória, arfando; viera correndo atrás do garoto desde as masmorras.

Sirius parou em frente ao retrato da Mulher Gorda e a encarou com seus olhos cinzentos, um profundo sentimento de mágoa neles. A garota respirou fundo e subiu os últimos degraus restantes, encarando-o de volta. Sirius murmurou a senha e o quadro girou para o lado, revelando a passagem para a sala comunal da Grifinória. O rapaz fez um sinal para Marlene com a cabeça e entrou na sala, se largando no sofá, sendo seguido por ela.

- Sirius... Você... Hum... Tudo bem?

- Tudo ótimo. – respondeu ele mal-humorado, claramente denotando o contrário.

- Hum... Olha... Er... Você está chateado com alguma coisa? – o garoto suspirou. Ergueu o olhar para ela e fez um sinal para que sentasse ao seu lado no sofá. Ela o fez.

- Olha, eu sei que você me pediu uma prova de amor. E queria que eu demonstrasse hoje à noite. Só que não vai acontecer, McKinnon.

Ao ouvi-lo chamá-la pelo sobrenome em vez de usar o seu nome ou um apelido como de costume, a garota percebeu que a coisa era séria. Talvez ela tivesse sido egoísta demais exigindo que ele passasse por um vexame só pra mostrar que gostava dela. Por um capricho seu. Decidiu ficar calada e escutar o que ele tinha a dizer.

Sirius respirou fundo mais uma vez, e disse, encarando o fogo da lareira, que refletia em seus olhos cinzentos:

- Eu gosto de você. Mas não sou do tipo romântico. Que namora sério, dá flores, escreve poemas, faz declarações... canta uma música na frente de um monte de gente só pra deixar quem gosta feliz...

- Você ia cantar uma música? Pra mim? – ela interrompeu, os olhos brilhando de admiração e a voz sufocada de surpresa. Ele a olhou e acenou levemente com a cabeça, antes de continuar, um pouco corado.

- Portanto... Se você quiser ficar comigo... Vai ter que me aceitar do jeito que eu sou... sem querer mudar o meu jeito de ser, sabe... Insensível e casca-grossa...

- Você tem razão. – disse Marlene, após refletir sobre o que ele tinha dito. – Não é certo eu tentar mudar quem você é. Mas também não posso ir contra o meu coração. Eu... Amo você, mas... Se for pra continuarmos do jeito que estávamos... Não vai dar.

Sirius não esperava tal revelação da garota. Não esperava que ela dissesse que o amava. Não esperava que ela recusasse sua 'tentadora' proposta de voltarem a namorar. Achava que ela acabaria aceitando as condições dele e voltariam a ficar juntos. Mas como ele já constatara antes, Marlene McKinnon era mesmo surpreendente. Baixou os olhos, e irredutível com suas exigências, concordou com a cabeça.

- Está certo. Bem, então...

- Então é isso. – ela disse com um sorriso triste disfarçado. – Boa noite, Black.

E desapareceu por detrás do sofá, subindo as escadas que levavam ao dormitório feminino com agilidade. Sirius olhou para trás apenas a tempo de ver os calcanhares da garota. Voltou a olhar para o fogo da lareira, relaxou-se no sofá, e murmurou para si mesmo, sem muita convicção:

- Será melhor assim...

No dormitório feminino, Marlene fechou a porta e escorou as costas nesta. Uma lágrima solitária rolou sobre sua face.

_**xXxXxXx**_

Toda a ação durante a festa de dia dos namorados, desde a 'queda das nuvens' de Lily até James segui-la para fora da sala, se desenrolou em poucos segundos. Os convidados logo voltaram a cuidar de suas vidas, e a festa voltou ao normal. Apenas dois casais ainda estavam estagnados.

- Lice... – perguntou Emmeline, com os grandes olhos caramelados abertos – Você viu o que eu vi?

Alice apenas concordou com um aceno de cabeça, igualmente pasma. Foi Remus quem disse:

- Todos vimos... Todos vimos...

- Hum... Será que... Devemos ir atrás deles? – perguntou a morena.

- Acho que não... – respondeu a loira sabiamente. – Seja o que for que esteja acontecendo... Nós vamos acabar sabendo, mais cedo ou mais tarde...

- Tem razão...

Passados alguns segundos de silêncio e meditação acerca de Lily e James no grupo de amigos, Alice e Frank voltaram a comemorar a reconciliação, e Remus e Emmeline foram deixados à sós.

- Er... Emme... gostaria de dançar? – a garota sorriu timidamente.

- Claro, Remus...

O casal então começou a dançar e se esqueceram das preocupações alheias.

_**xXxXxXx**_

Lá estava Lily, no mesmo refúgio que se recolhera depois da festa de fim de ano. E ela tinha cometido o mesmo _erro_ daquela festa também. Como chegara na Torre de Astronomia tão rápido, vinda das masmorras, ela não saberia dizer. Nunca foi dada a correr. Mas foi tudo o que conseguiu fazer depois que saiu da sala do professor. Por sorte, James não a tinha seguido. Pelo menos ela não o vira...

E lá estava a lamentar novamente suas atitudes insanas para com o rapaz... Afinal, por que se culpava tanto? O que tinha de errado em beijar James Potter? Tantas outras garotas já tinham feito o mesmo...

_Péssima linha de pensamento, Lily_, ela censurou-se. Mas ao invés de pensar como sempre, que estava se tornando uma daquelas garotas com que James ficava uma vez e largava depois, um novo pensamento se apoderou de si.

Por que ela não poderia gostar de James Potter? Por que se recusava tanto a aceitá-lo? Não havia sentido nas justificativas que ela cansou de dar. Simplesmente não fazia sentido ela não entregar seu coração a James Potter. Ele já provara que gostava mesmo dela, não é? E ela ficava feliz junto a ele, certo? Então, por que não se permitia gostar, ou até mesmo, _amá-lo_?

Talvez ela tivesse medo. Medo das coisas não serem como nos contos de fada. Medo de se apaixonar, se entregar de corpo e alma, e sair ferida no final. Porque, afinal de contas, já acontecera uma vez. Por que não haveria de acontecer novamente? O amor é um abismo, um precipício que a gente se atira , rezando pra não acabar nunca ¹. Mas Lily tinha medo de cair e se machucar.

E foi ali, quando ela estava debruçada no parapeito da torre, observando o céu estrelado, que o seu pesadelo do momento se materializou.

- L-lily? – disse um ofegante James, apoiando as mãos nos joelhos, visivelmente cansado por ter subido as escadas correndo, erguendo a cabeça para olhar a garota.

Lily recuou do parapeito, em silêncio, e observou o rapaz se recompor, sentindo seu coração bater aceleradamente.

- Você corre bastante quando quer, sabe? – ele comentou, ainda retomando o fôlego. – Eu tentei te alcançar, mas... Encontrei o Pirraça no caminho e tive que fazer um desvio, e aí... Aí eu corri o castelo todo... E agora cheguei aqui... E graças a Merlin que você está aqui se não eu teria que voltar a procurá-la...

Lily meramente sorriu sem jeito, e voltou a olhar as montanhas sombreadas na escuridão da noite, controlando-se para não se atirar torre abaixo. James recompôs-se, e inspirou profundamente ao olhar fixo para Lily, se preparando para falar.

- Olha, Lily...

- Não. – ela o interrompeu, branda. – Não perca seu tempo, James.

O rapaz se impacientou. Precipitou-se para ela, ficando lado a lado no parapeito da torre.

- Mas Lily, você não pode...

- Continuar fugindo, eu sei. – a garota adivinhava as palavras, com uma melancolia contida na voz baixa e suave. – Eu sei que você vai dizer que devemos ficar juntos, e que eu sou uma tonta de não admitir que eu... que eu ... – ela não conseguia continuar.

James estava perplexo com as palavras que saíam da boca da ruiva. _Será que ela me ama?_ Era o que martelava em sua cabeça.

- ... Mas eu estou muito confusa... quero dizer, eu te odiei desde o momento em que eu te conheci... e agora... agora eu não imagino a minha vida sem você... caramba... como isso é possível?

- Lily, as pessoas mudam... – disse James carinhosamente, afagando de leve os rubros cabelos da garota. – Você mudou, eu mudei... e nos tornamos perfeitos um para o outro... _por quê_ você não nos dá uma chance?

- Não... não sei... – disse a garota, virando as costas, para poder pensar e organizar melhor sua fala. Não conseguia se concentrar com James tão próximo de si...

Ele não pensava em mais nada. Tudo o que queria era ter a ruiva nos braços, e fazê-la feliz. Num movimento rápido, mas delicado, puxou a garota pelo braço e a beijou apaixonadamente, inclinando-a levemente para baixo. Lily tentou, em vão, se libertar do abraço, mas seu cérebro entrou em pane. _Novamente._

Assim que se separaram, Lily arregalou os olhos, surpresa, e abriu a boca para falar, mas James a calou com um dedo.

- Agora você vai me escutar. – a ruiva, incapacitada de agir e contestar, concordou – Eu te amo. E eu _sei_ que você me ama também. Por quê, _por quê_ não podemos ficar juntos? Não há motivos para não acontecer! Lily, deixe de ser medrosa, escute o seu coração, e venha ser feliz ao meu lado! Dê uma chance ao seu coração...

A garota suspirou, resignada.

- James... – ela murmurou, chorosa. – Eu... Eu...

James desesperava-se. Já podia adivinhar que ela o dispensaria mais uma vez, como acontecera antes. Ela não ia aceitar. E partiria seu coração novamente.

- Eu... preciso de um tempo... preciso pensar...

Ao ouvir tais palavras, o rapaz voltou a ter esperanças. Ela nunca tinha dito que precisava pensar. Simplesmente o renegava. Mas agora era diferente. Ela tinha prometido _pensar_. Era quase um _talvez_. Quem sabe agora não teria sorte?

- Leve o tempo que quiser, Lily. Eu vou estar sempre aqui, te esperando. – disse James, suspirando amavelmente. – Posso, ao menos, te dar um abraço?

A garota sorriu e deixou-se ser abraçada. Como era boa a sensação daquele corpo quente e forte envolvendo-a... separaram-se e ele beijou-lhe a testa.

- Vamos voltar para a Torre da Grifinória. – falou James.

Os dois seguiram silenciosamente, mas sem constrangimentos. James estava aliviado e esperançoso, e Lily não estava travando nenhuma batalha com sua consciência. Tudo estava bem. E, com um pouco mais de tempo e reflexão por parte da ruiva, poderia ficar melhor.

_**xXxXxXx**_

Algumas semanas se passaram, e as coisas entre James e Lily pareciam continuar do mesmo jeito. Porém, sempre que se encontravam, sorriam um para o outro, como se Lily já tivesse optado pelo amor dos dois. Mas ela ainda não se decidira.

Lily amava James, disso agora ela tinha certeza. Mas será que seriam felizes num relacionamento? Será que ela não iria estragar tudo? Afinal, Lily era cheia de manias. E tinha certeza de que era uma chata de galochas. Sempre tão certinha, estudando o tempo todo, com uma organização impecável quando se trata de seus pertences... logo ele iria enjoar dela.

E também… havia o medo. O medo do compromisso. Não que ela fosse como Sirius, que não se apega a ninguém; mas ela tinha receio de se apegar demais e depois sofrer. Seu último relacionamento comprovava essa teoria. Mas isso não era motivo para ela deixar sua felicidade de lado. Afinal, a vida é cheia de desafios, e para ser feliz de verdade, deve-se correr riscos. Mas o problema é que Lily era cautelosa demais...

Era fim de tarde, e a ruiva estava nos jardins, aproveitando o fim do inverno. Aos poucos as luzes iam se acendendo no castelo, dando um ar imponente à gigantesca construção de pedra à sua frente. Lily sempre se surpreendera com a magnitude daquele castelo. Tão mágico, tão misterioso, tão belo... e ainda assim, tão assustador... como o amor.

A garota se encaminhava a passos lentos para dentro do castelo, quando ouviu um chamado vindo da orla da floresta. Virou para trás; não viu ninguém. Será que tinha imaginado?

- Lily! – Hagrid apareceu em frente à sua cabana – Boa noite, como vai? Venha tomar um chá comigo!

Sorriu. Talvez uma conversa com o guarda-caças da escola desanuviasse suas idéias.

_**xXxXxXx**_

Não era apenas Lily que sofria com seus sentimentos. Sirius e Marlene andavam completamente devastados. Os dois nunca eram vistos juntos no mesmo lugar por muito tempo. Não que estivessem brigados; mas não suportavam estarem tão próximos e não poderem se abraçar e ficar juntos de uma vez.

Como se esperava, o boato do beijo entre Lily e James se espalhou por toda a escola, embora sem muito alarde, o que fez as admiradoras do capitão do time da Grifinória perderem suas esperanças quanto a um encontro com James Potter, afinal, elas imaginavam que, uma vez que James finalmente conseguira 'domar' a Fera-Lily, os dois ficariam juntos e o rapaz não daria atenção à mais ninguém. A solução agora era concentrar todas as expectativas em Sirius Black, o outro jogador do time, o outro cara mais popular, aquele mais gostoso.

Mas o maroto já não tinha mais ânimo para conquistar e partir o coração das garotas da escola. Só havia uma que ele queria. E era a única que ele não podia ter. Bem, podia. Mas aí teria que sofrer mudanças drásticas no seu estilo de vida. Mas, sem perceber, ele já estava se tornando exatamente o que Marlene queria que ele fosse. Um cara sério, confiável, e que se dedica a uma garota só. Porém, faltava a garota.

Marlene sofria pela falta que Sirius fazia. Estava até menos vaidosa. Por um lado, se sentia culpada por exigir tanto do garoto. Afinal, ele sempre viveu daquela maneira, rodeado por garotas, sem nunca ter uma namorada fixa. Ele não podia reagir diferente com ela. Afinal, quem era ela, para um cara tão maravilhoso como Sirius Black?

Marlene era bonita, não podia negar. Era sociável e divertida, e sem dúvida cativante. Mas nunca teve alguém que gostasse mesmo dela, e nunca deu muita bola para romances. Como ela mesma já tinha avaliado antes, só se apaixonava por idiotas que a faziam sofrer. E se os caras não ficavam muito tempo com ela, e alguns até a traíam, era porque ela não era uma garota tão interessante. Não era alguém para se dar valor. Ela já tinha recebido várias broncas de Lily por pensar de maneira tão pessimista acerca de si mesma, mas para ela era isso mesmo: ela não era 'valiosa'. Não merecia a atenção de caras legais. E principalmente, não merecia a atenção de Sirius Black.

A garota se controlava para não demonstrar sua tristeza para os amigos, mas uma delas era observadora demais para deixar sua melancolia passar despercebida.

Naquela tarde de sábado, Marlene vagueava pelos corredores sozinha, quando Emmeline a chamou para uma conversa. Entraram numa sala vazia e a loira começou a falar.

- Lene, não adianta mais fingir. Eu sei que tem alguma coisa errada com você, e talvez eu saiba o motivo disso. Eu sou sua amiga, pode se abrir pra mim.

Marlene deixou escapar um riso frouxo. Nada escapava à percepção aguçada de Emmeline Vance. Se alguma coisa estava errada, ela podia farejar no ar, ou perceber por apenas um olhar, e faria de tudo para concertar e deixar a todos felizes. Ela era uma grande amiga.

- Nada escapa aos seus olhos, não é mesmo? – as duas sorriram, cúmplices – É exatamente o que você está pensando. É por causa do... – ela conteve-se. Suspirou e deixou a frase no ar.

- Mas por que você não nos falou nada antes? Ficou sofrendo todo esse tempo sozinha... Marlene, nós somos suas amigas, servimos pra essas coisas! – bronqueou a garota.

- Eu sei, você tem razão. Mas é que vocês todas estavam tão felizes... a Alice namorando o Frank de novo... você de 'amizade colorida' com o Remus... – Emmeline corou – Até a Lily, mesmo não tendo aceitado ficar com o James ainda, o que eu sei que ela vai... Eu só não quis atrapalhar a felicidade de vocês com meus problemas ridículos...

- Nada que te aflija é ridículo... – censurou a amiga. – Mas vai, me fale tudo o que está te chateando.

Então, Marlene falou. Contou o quanto estava se sentindo triste e vazia sem Sirius, e como queria ficar junto dele.

- Então, Lene, o que impede vocês dois de ficarem juntos? – questionou Emmeline.

- Tudo, Emme, tudo! A gente já tentou namorar, e não deu certo. Eu quis que ele mudasse o jeito dele de ser, e foi uma besteira, porque eu não posso exigir isso dele, não é justo, eu não tenho o direito de moldá-lo ao meu bel-prazer! E como eu sei que não vou ser completamente feliz namorando-o do jeito que ele é... Não tem jeito, Emme, nós nunca vamos poder ficar juntos. E depois, por que ele ia _me_ querer, se pode ter todas? Por que _eu_?

Emmeline não acreditava que sua amiga tivesse a auto-estima tão baixa.

- Lene... – começou num tom de voz doce e ainda surpreso pelas palavras da amiga – Você é linda... inteligente... cativante... a pergunta certa é: por que o Sirius _não_ iria te querer?

A morena refletiu, mas manteve-se em silêncio, aguardando mais palavras da amiga.

- E, também... será que você não está sendo um pouquinho egoísta? Quero dizer, pelo o que eu entendi, você não é capaz de ficar com o Sirius pelo o que ele _é_, só se ele se modificasse... isso não é um pouquinho... sei lá, você não está sendo meio controladora? As pessoas são como elas são. E vão mudar de acordo com o tempo e as necessidades delas... ninguém pode determinar como alguém deve ou não agir...

- Emme... você está tão certa... eu sou uma tonta, uma tonta! Tonta e egoísta! E é por isso que eu não mereço ficar com o Sirius! Por que ficar com alguém assim tão...

- Terra chamando Lene! Calma. Não é o fim do mundo. Você ama o Sirius?

A garota deu um longo suspiro.

- Amo.

- Você quer ficar com ele, independente de como ele age às vezes?

- Quero...

- Então pronto! Fale com ele, peça desculpas por querer que ele fosse alguém que ele não era, e fiquem juntos de uma vez!

Marlene refletiu por uns segundos. Colocando assim, não era difícil. Como ela tinha sido boba por ficar sofrendo por tanto tempo, quando podia ter resolvido tudo há mais tempo!

- Tem razão... eu vou fazer isso... mas eu preciso ter certeza que ele me aceita de volta primeiro...

- Bem, é você quem sabe. Eu só quero ajudar.

Marlene sorriu e abraçou a amiga.

- Sem você eu não sou ninguém. – segredou.

As duas riram e se abraçaram mais um pouco, e depois seguiram rumos separados; Marlene foi para a sala comunal, e Emmeline para a biblioteca, onde tinha combinado de encontrar Remus.

Encontrou o amigo absorto em um livro e beijou-lhe a bochecha docemente, despertando-lhe para o mundo real.

- Oi... – ele cumprimentou sorrindo, um pouco corado. Emmeline sorriu de volta e sentou-se ao seu lado.

- E então? Falou com ele? – perguntou a garota. Remus deixou o livro de lado.

- Fiz como combinamos. O Sirius tava lá, todo derrubado na sala comunal. Então eu o chamei para conversarmos, e claro que o motivo era a Marlene.

- Ótimo, e então?

- Eu o convenci a conversar com ela e, quem sabe eles não se acertam?

- Perfeito! Eu falei com a Marlene, e ela está indo agora mesmo para a sala comunal. Logo, logo eles vão estar conversando, fazendo as pazes, e voltando a namorar! – exclamou Emmeline, alegremente.

- Hum, não sabia que tinha uma amiga casamenteira... – comentou o garoto, sorrindo com a felicidade da loira.

- Ah, eu só gosto de arrumar as coisas como elas devem ser... e, falando nisso... e quanto a nós?

Ambos ruborizaram um pouco, mas Remus sorriu e disse:

- Se você gosta das coisas como elas devem ser... é só me dizer o que devemos fazer.

Emmeline abriu ainda mais o sorriso e beijou os lábios de Remus rápida e suavemente. O garoto ruborizou completamente, mas sorriu em seguida.

Os dois se abraçaram e saíram da biblioteca, para um passeio nos jardins pálidos ao pôr-do-sol. Faltava pouco para o fim do inverno.

_**xXxXxXx**_

Sirius estava jogado no sofá vermelho da sala comunal da Grifinória. Passara toda a tarde lá, para fugir de garotas grudentas que pudessem se atirar sobre ele implorando para um passeio a Hogsmeade. O sol já se punha, e alguns alunos já se dirigiam para o jantar, enquanto outros retornavam à Torre após um agradável dia de visita a Hogsmeade. Alice acabara de retornar do passeio com Frank no povoado, e avistou Sirius parecendo completamente deprimido no sofá. Hesitou em falar com ele. Sabia o que provavelmente o estava atormentando, mas não tinham tanta afinidade, apesar de pertencerem ao mesmo grupo de amigos. Optou por apenas acenar e sorrir.

Sirius acenou de volta, mas não sorriu. Não tinha ânimo para sorrir. Não tinha ânimo pra nada. Droga, ele estava deprimido. Não era mais o mesmo Sirius Black de sempre. Tudo o que pensava era no quanto estaria mais feliz se estivesse com Marlene. Mas não iria acontecer. Ah, se eles não fossem tão teimosos!

Alice suspirou, teve pena do rapaz, mas imediatamente pensou na amiga, que deveria estar em pior estado. Dirigiu-se para o dormitório das meninas para guardar suas compras e em seguida saiu para jantar.

Aos poucos a sala foi se esvaziando, e Sirius voltou a ficar sozinho no sofá, jogado às traças, mirando o fogo na falta do que fazer. Quando o retrato do buraco girou, virou-se para trás para ver se seriam James ou Peter, mas se deparou com o rosto tristonho de Marlene e ruborizou quando os olhares dos dois se encontraram.

A garota ficou paralisada, o olhar surpreso sobre Sirius. Ela tinha vindo ensaiando o que ia dizer para ele durante todo o caminho até a Torre da Grifinória, mas não imaginara que teria que dizer tão cedo.

- Oi... – murmurou Sirius, ainda paralisado sob o efeito da imagem de Marlene. Mesmo parecendo deprimida, ela ainda estava linda.

Marlene demorou alguns segundos para assimilar a fala do rapaz e sair da passagem do retrato, aproximando-se um pouco do sofá, mas ainda com uma distância considerável.

- O-oi! Er... oi. – respondeu nervosa, ajeitando os cabelos freneticamente e mexendo os pés da mesma forma.

- Eu... estou indo jantar... – disse Sirius, numa voz rouca, levantando-se lentamente e mantendo o contato visual com Marlene.

- Ah... ta... eu vou... para o dormitório...

Ela sentiu-o passar bem perto de si, os ombros a milímetros dela, e virou as costas silenciosamente. A próxima coisa que ouviu foi o quadro girando e fechando.

- Droga! Você é uma idiota, Marlene McKinnon! – ela amaldiçoou a si própria, levando as mãos ao rosto e se jogando no sofá, sentada e com o tronco deitado sobre os joelhos – Ele estava bem ali! Era só dizer o que você precisava dizer!

Ela continuava grunhindo e resmungando, e talvez estivesse chorando, mas ainda com o rosto escondido nos joelhos, os cabelos caindo para os lados como cortinas negras.

- Hum, desculpe, mas... o que você precisava dizer?

Marlene levantou o tronco e a cabeça de supetão, o rosto assumindo diferentes tons de vermelho, e encarou Sirius com seus grandes olhos azuis, a boca meio aberta por causa do choque de vê-lo ali quando se imaginava sozinha. A verdade, é que Sirius não conseguira fugir. Ele precisava encarar Marlene. Deixou que o quadro se fechasse e voltou para conversarem.

- Eu... não queria ouvir, mas... eu ia sair, mas decidi voltar porque eu precisava te dizer umas coisas... mas... gostaria de saber o que você ia dizer primeiro... – explicou ele, estranhamente tímido e educado.

- Eu... eu... – Marlene parecia ter perdido a capacidade de falar – Eu... – fechou os olhos, e endireitou-se, concentrando-se – Eu queria conversar com você...

Sirius piscou. Encaminhou-se para o sofá e sentou-se, ao lado de onde Marlene estava sentada antes. Ela sentou também, encabulada, pousando as mãos nos joelhos.

- Eu... queria... te pedir desculpas.

- Desculpas? Por quê? – perguntou ele, num tom de voz suave e baixo.

- Por não te aceitar do jeito que você é… Por querer que você mudasse o seu jeito de ser pra ficar comigo... – ela respirou fundo, encarando um ponto a sua frente para evitar se perder naqueles olhos cinzentos que a encaravam com tanto interesse – Eu não tenho o direito de exigir isso de você e... eu peço desculpas.

Ele concordou com a cabeça, em silêncio. Abriu a boca para falar, mas Marlene continuou antes que ele pudesse pronunciar qualquer palavra:

- E também... – Sirius fechou a boca, voltando a se concentrar na fala da garota. – Eu… queria dizer que… eu pensei bastante sobre… isso, e… eu descobri que te aceito exatamente do jeito que você é… insensível e casca-grossa - de repente, Marlene abriu a torneira e começou a falar tudo o que sentia num ritmo frenético e desenfreado - porque foi por esse grosseirão que eu me apaixonei, e é assim que eu gosto de você… e… eu ainda te amo… e entendo se você não quiser mais ficar comigo, porque, vamos encarar, quem ia querer ficar com uma pessoa tão manipuladora assim? Você está totalmente certo em não querer voltar a namorar comigo… você devia se afastar de mim para sempre, eu sou uma louca, e… - a garota agora começava a chorar – Droga, eu te amo, mas sei que não te mereço… ai, eu vou parar de te importunar!

Ela se adiantou para as escadas do dormitório feminino, mas Sirius foi mais rápido e segurou pelo braço, trazendo-a para perto de si num abraço.

- Ei… - ele começou carinhosamente – Você só ficou falando de como você se sentia, e nem me deixou dizer nada… - ele acariciava os cabelos de Marlene, enquanto ela enxugava as lágrimas e tentava compreender o que ele estava fazendo. – Marlene… eu te amo… agora eu não tenho medo de dizer isso… e se eu não pude ser o namorado que você sempre sonhou em ter, é porque eu ainda não estava pronto… desde aquele dia, no campo de quadribol, que eu venho pensando em maneiras de te mostrar o quanto eu me importo com você e quero ficar com você pra valer… no dia da festa do Slughorn, que você me pediu uma prova de amor, eu ia cantar uma música pra você… Mas… a questão é que, não importa o que eu fiz ou deixei de fazer, só importa que eu amo você. E você não é manipuladora como diz ser, embora eu concorde com você ser louca… - ela riu contra o peitoral musculoso do rapaz - Na verdade, Marlene McKinnon, você é a garota mais interessante, divertida, envolvente e surpreendente que eu já conheci. E ainda por cima é linda. Como eu poderia não gostar de você?

- Sirius… quer dizer que… - ela sussurrou, mas ele não a deixou concluir o que ia dizer.

- Vamos esquecer tudo isso… vamos recomeçar o nosso namoro do zero. Pra valer. Eu te amo, Marlene. E vou me esforçar ao máximo para ser o cara perfeito que você merece.

Marlene não podia conter-se de tanta felicidade. Abraçou o rapaz fortemente, e disse, sorrindo:

- Você já é perfeito. Perfeito pra mim.

Sorriram um para o outro e se beijaram enfim.

_**xXxXxXx**_

- Você entende o meu dilema, Hagrid?

O meio-gigante a fitou com seus olhos de besouro, alisando a barba negra.

- Eu entendo que você esteja confusa, Lily… mas… não acha que deve dar uma chance ao James? – a garota suspirou – Quero dizer, aquele garoto te ama. E, pelo o que você me contou, também está apaixonada por ele. Então… por que não? Eu sei que você tem medo de se magoar… mas no amor, é preciso correr riscos…

A garota o olhou intrigada.

- Hagrid… você já se apaixonou?

O meio-gigante corou e pigarreou.

- Er, não, nunca, mas… o que eu estou querendo dizer é que… na vida, muitas vezes temos que correr riscos… e no amor, vale a pena correr esses riscos… você… está entendendo o que eu estou querendo dizer?

Lily sorriu.

- Sim, eu entendo. Talvez você esteja certo.

Os dois ficaram alguns segundos em silêncio, Hagrid tamborilando os grossos dedos na mesa, parecendo nervoso. _Talvez ele não esteja acostumado a falar sobre essas coisas_, pensou a garota. Ele olhou pela janela e acrescentou:

- Bem, já escureceu. É melhor você voltar para o castelo. Não vai querer pegar outra detenção…

- É, você tem razão… Espera; eu cheguei a te contar sobre a detenção? – Hagrid ruborizou e lançou um olhar nervoso para um canto da choupana.

- Er… não, mas… o James! Ele… comentou comigo, um dia desses. É, foi. – a garota o olhou desconfiada.

- Ok… bem, já vou. Boa noite, Hagrid!

- Boa noite, Lily!

O guarda-caças encaminhou-a para a saída e fechou a porta, deu um suspiro, e, aliviado, fez um sinal com a mão grande e pesada para o mesmo ponto que olhara antes e James se materializou no meio da sala, saindo debaixo de sua capa de invisibilidade.

Hagrid voltou a sentar à mesa da cozinha e James juntou-se a ele.

- Eu não acho certo o que você fez, James. Escutar a conversa alheia. Se ela descobrisse, ia ficar muito decepcionada com você. – censurou o guarda-caças.

- É, eu sei, mas eu precisava saber!

- Humpf. – bufou - Satisfeito?

- Hum, mais ou menos. Mas eu gostei do que você disse sobre correr riscos. Acha que ela vai ceder?

- Sinceramente? – James pareceu apreensivo. – Acho que sim. Eu entendo toda essa confusão de sentimentos dela. Você sempre foi um moleque travesso, e acho que ela nunca te perdoou por aquele episódio da saia no primeiro ano… - o rapaz abaixou os olhos, sorrindo envergonhado. – Mas, sabe, você mudou bastante. Amadureceu. Ela vai saber levar isso em consideração.

- É… espero que esteja certo. Bem, já vou indo. Estou morrendo de fome e quero ver se consigo falar com a Lily ainda hoje.

- Se estiver com fome, eu ainda tenho alguns biscoitos. – sugeriu Hagrid, oferecendo um prato cheio de seus famosos biscoitos sabor pedra. James olhou para o prato e em seguida para o meio-gigante, deu um sorriso amarelo e disse:

- Na verdade, eu não tenho muito tempo, lembrei que tenho que falar com o Remus sobre uma coisa antes do jantar, sabe…

- Ah, está certo. Leve alguns biscoitos para você ir comendo no caminho, então.

- Certo… até mais, Hagrid! E, obrigado!

- De nada! Apareça sempre que precisar!

James vestiu a capa novamente e saiu marchando pelos jardins em direção ao castelo. Guardou os biscoitos no bolso, e não ia comê-lo tão cedo.

_**xXxXxXx**_

No Salão Principal, Lily procurava suas amigas, mas só encontrou Emmeline, sentada ao lado de Remus, ambos muito felizes. Alice estava jantando na mesa da Lufa-Lufa com Frank, e Marlene, ela deduzira, devia estar ainda melancólica em sua cama no dormitório. Mal sabia ela que a amiga não se encontrava mais infeliz… Como não avistou mais ninguém – e por 'ninguém', sugere-se um certo maroto de óculos – além de Peter devorando avidamente uma coxa de galinha em uma mão e um pernil na outra, resolveu juntar-se à amiga loira, embora estivesse receosa de interromper alguma interação romântica entre os dois. Ela não sabia que os dois já tinham se entendido. Por fim, Remus a viu, e convidou-a para sentar-se com um sorriso. A ruiva sorriu de volta, fracamente, e juntou-se aos amigos.

- Ei Lil, por onde esteve? – perguntou a loira sorridente, de mãos dadas com Remus, por debaixo da mesa, ambos sorrindo muito.

- Ah, estava na cabana do Hagrid, conversando sobre umas coisas... – Lily não precisou terminar para que os dois amigos percebessem que coisas seriam essas.

- O James esteve te procurando. – informou Remus, bebendo um gole do suco de abóbora, enquanto a namorada comia educadamente um prato de risoto. O prato dourado da ruiva ainda estava intacto.

- Mesmo? – perguntou ela de imediato, surpresa e ansiosa pela informação.

- É, ele saiu à sua procura… mas vai acabar te encontrando…

- É, claro, vai… - Lily voltou a se calar, os olhos fixos na travessa de rosbife à sua frente, mas sem desejo algum de comer.

- Hum… você não parece muito bem… - constatou Emmeline, observando a amiga atentamente – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

A garota sorriu ligeiramente.

- Não, nada, só estou… pensativa. Só isso.

- Ah, aí está ele.

Ao ouvir as palavras de Remus, Lily instantaneamente virou-se para assistir o protagonista de seus pensamentos mais recentes sentar-se ao seu lado, enquanto seu estômago se agitava.

- Oi. – cumprimentou, de modo geral, os três amigos, mas acelerando os batimentos cardíacos ao olhar esquivamente para a ruiva ao seu lado.

Lily murmurou algo inaudível e passou a fitar seu prato, tentando mostrar-se impassível, controlando suas emoções. Remus e Emmeline trocaram olhares, a garota gesticulando em direção aos outros dois, que não pareciam notar, tramando planos para uni-los, mas sendo desencorajada pelo namorado.

O casal incógnito passou a observar o ainda-não-casal à sua frente. James, após ter se servido de uma generosa quantidade de rosbife e batatas, pegou o prato de Lily, que não fez objeção, e o preencheu com um pouco de salada, batatas, risoto, e rosbife, em pequenas quantidades, e depois pousou o prato de volta no lugar. Alguns segundos depois, Lily começou a comer lentamente. Toda a ação ocorrera em silêncio, e era com tanta naturalidade que James se ocupava em cuidar de Lily, que Emmeline não teve dúvidas: _"Esses dois são feitos um para o outro. Logo ficam juntos, e sem precisarem de minha ajuda!"_

Quando Lily terminou de comer, muito satisfeita pela seleção feita por James, Alice já tinha se juntado ao grupo de amigos, e perguntou, intrigada:

- Ué, cadê a Marlene? Eu não a vejo desde cedo…

- O Sirius também não apareceu… - comentou James – Mas acho que sei porquê… - concluiu, num tom de voz desanimado. Emmeline e Remus se entreolharam, a garota sorriu discretamente.

- Eu falei com a Marlene hoje. Acho que teremos uma boa notícia ainda esta noite…

Os outros três amigos se entreolharam intrigados, e procuraram respostas nos olhos da loira, que apenas sorriu e comeu uma boa colherada de _mousse_ de chocolate.

Pouco depois, Lily levantou-se da mesa em silêncio, sem ter tocado na sobremesa, um pouco de apreensão em seus olhos quando os dirigiu para James.

- Acho que já vou me recolher. Até mais. – e caminhou apressadamente em direção às portas do Salão Principal, sendo seguida pelo o olhar de James. Assim que ela saíra das vistas do rapaz, este voltou a se concentrar no seu prato de sobremesa, remexendo o pavê de chocolate com a colher, sem muito interesse. Instintivamente, levantou a cabeça e se surpreendeu ao ver Remus, Emmeline e Alice encarando-o como se esperassem uma atitude dele.

- O que foi? – perguntou inocentemente.

- O que você está esperando? Vá atrás dela! – incentivou a garota.

James sorriu. Apanhou o prato de Lily com a torta alemã intocada e levantou-se.

- Desejem-me sorte!

_**xXxXxXx**_

Lily não sabia bem para onde estava indo. Nem sabia o que estava fazendo. Só sabia que precisava falar com James. Esperava que ele fosse esperto o bastante para perceber que ela queria que ele a seguisse.

Enquanto fazia um caminho mais longo para a Torre da Grifinória, diferente do convencional, a garota ia refletindo sobre os vários acontecimentos do ano.

Seu ano não terminara muito bem, considerando-se a traição de Bryan na noite do dia 31 de dezembro… porém tivera um início maravilhoso, levando-se em conta o beijo de James na festa de Ano Novo…

Sorriu. Em algum momento ela chegou a pensar que aquele beijo a tivesse azarado completamente; que tudo o que tinha acontecido desde então, o término do namoro, a briga com Melissa Adams, a detenção, a baixa no seu desempenho nas aulas, fosse decorrente daquele beijo. Chegara a pensar que estava amaldiçoada ou algo parecido. Mas agora, pensava diferente.

Ah, Lily tinha vontade de sair correndo e se atirar nos braços daquele garoto irresponsável até o último fio de cabelo bagunçado! Agora ela tinha certeza que o amava, apesar de todo o seu medo.

No final das contas, Lily estava cansada. Cansada de ser ela mesma; de sempre rejeitar James; de nunca ser impulsiva em suas escolhas; de sempre pensar demais e muitas vezes pôr sua felicidade em xeque por conta de dúvidas estúpidas.

Lily Evans estava cansada de ser Lily Evans.

Desatou a rir com tal pensamento. Há muito que não ria gostosamente assim; só quando estava com James, ou com todos os seus amigos reunidos e felizes, o que não tinha acontecido muito ultimamente, devido à sua rotina pesada de estudos para os N.I.E.M.'s e aos insucessos amorosos recentes de seus amigos. Se bem que… era impressão ou Remus e Emmeline estavam muito alegrinhos no jantar?

A garota ruiva deixou-se rir ainda mais, feliz pelos amigos, caso fosse mesmo verdade o que pensava estar acontecendo. Sentou-se num banco de madeira embaixo de uma janela que dava para uma parte da propriedade da escola que não era de acesso aos estudantes, e que, mesmo com a escuridão noturna, ela podia perceber que era um jardim, contornado por cercas-vivas e com uma pequena lagoa em seu interior, iluminado por algumas fadinhas, talvez. Nossa, que lugar bonito à luz da lua! Debruçou-se no parapeito da janela e passou a admirar a luz da lua crescente refletida na pequena lagoa, completamente encantada. Por que nunca tinha reparado antes?

- Esse é um jardim encantado. – Lily não se virou instantaneamente para se certificar de onde teriam saído aquelas palavras. Apenas sorriu, ainda apreciando a bela vista. – Ele não fica visível para todos durante o dia, é meio que um jardim secreto. Lá as flores estão presentes o ano todo, e a neve não chega a tocar o solo, nem o lago congela. É um jardim mágico, se você quiser pensar assim.

- Tudo aqui é mágico, James. – falou a garota, com um tom de obviedade. O garoto sorriu também, e apontou o lugar no banco ao lado dela, pedindo permissão para se sentar. Ela chegou para o lado, e ele sentou-se, as mãos nos joelhos, encarando-a mudamente.

- Eu vi que você não tocou na sua sobremesa… - e tirando a torta embrulhada do bolso, estendeu-a – Trouxe pra você. – Lily abriu um sorriso ainda maior.

- Obrigada. Mas… como sabia onde me encontrar? – perguntou realmente intrigada. Queria que ele viesse atrás dela, mas nem parou pra pensar que talvez ele não soubesse encontrá-la. Ela não sabia da existência do Mapa do Maroto.

- Bem… você sabe que eu tenho um localizador interno de Lily Evans, não é? – respondeu divertido. Lily soltou uma gostosa gargalhada.

- Ah, faz muito sentido. Então é por causa desse seu 'localizador' que você sempre descobria a hora certa de me atormentar no passado, correto? – ele meneou a cabeça, como um 'sim'.

Alguns silenciosos segundos se passaram. Lily não sabia por onde começar. James respirou fundo e deu o primeiro passo.

- Bem… eu queria saber se… você já pensou sobre… bem, sobre nós dois… eu entendo se você ainda não tiver se decidido, é só que eu estou muito ansioso, então… me desculpe…

- Não, tudo bem. Eu… andei pensando, sabe, e… - O rapaz sentiu seu coração bater acelerado, aguardando a resposta tão sonhada.

- E…?

- E… eu descobri porque não consigo decidir. – James suspirou. – James, esse ano tem sido tão confuso… e você tem sido maravilhoso… mas eu tenho medo…

- Medo? – indagou, intrigado. – Medo de quê? De mim? Mas, Lily…

- Espera, deixar eu concluir. – continuou ela, calma - Eu tenho medo de _nós dois_. De acabarmos sofrendo e saindo os dois machucados, caso não dê certo…

James a fitou como quem admira um criança que acaba de levar um tombo ao dançar, pronto para acudi-la, mas sem deixar o sorriso morrer. Ele passou os dedos delicadamente pela bochecha da garota, tocando em alguns fios rubros que lhe caíam pelo rosto, num desalinho impecavelmente alinhado e contraditório.

- Lily… você tem medo de se apaixonar porque é algo que você não pode controlar… mas, felizmente, o amor é assim… não é uma questão de razão, mas sim de sentimento… você tem que aprender a separar as duas coisas um dia…

- Eu sei… - ela murmurou.

- Lily… na vida, corremos riscos… e o maior risco que se vale a pena correr é o de se apaixonar… - a ruiva prestava atenção ao rapaz, sentindo a necessidade dos braços fortes dele ao seu redor. – Eu não posso prometer que seremos felizes para sempre, embora eu deseje muito isso… mas, vai depender de nós dois trabalharmos para sermos felizes juntos… é preciso que confiemos um no outro… Lily, eu te amo, e nunca vou me cansar de dizer isso. Mas é preciso que você acredite que o amor que sentimos um pelo outro é suficiente para aplacar as suas incertezas e inseguranças… está disposta a abrir seu coração e ser feliz comigo?

Lily sorriu. Ele estava mais do que certo, e ela sabia disso. Não havia mais como negar. Ela não tinha mais argumentos.

- Sim, James. Eu te amo. E quero ficar com você.

A felicidade do rapaz não podia ser maior. Ele a beijou com todo o amor que tinha em seu peito, girando-a nos braços em seguida.

James Potter finalmente ganhara o coração de Lily Evans. Lily Evans finalmente cedera ao amor de James Potter. E Hogwarts estava prestes a conhecer um novo casal.

* * *

N/A: E então? Gostaram? Espero que sim! 

Beijos a todos, e o próximo capítulo é o último!

;D


	9. O Melhor Baile de Nossas Vidas

**N/A: **Olá meus queridos leitores! Eu sei que provavelmente vocês querem torcer o meu pescoço por ter demorado tanto, mas é que agora eu simplesmente estou muito feliz por ter terminado minha primeira long-fic! Deu trabalho, quando as aulas recmeçaram eu achei que não fosse arranjar tempo pra escrever nunca mais, mas aqui estou, num domingo preguiçoso de noite do Oscar, eu consegui terminar de escrever o epílogo de "Ano Novo, Vida nova!". E estou muito feliz por ter finalmente concluído alguma coisa.

(E agora dando uma de vencedora do Oscar)

Quero aproveitar a oportunidade para agradecer a todos os meus leitores, principalmente aqueles que deixaram reviews incentivadoras, e também aqueles que não desistiram da fic, mesmo que tenha demorado pra sair o final.

Bem, sem mais delongas, aqui está o epílogo, escrito com muto carinho e dedicação, e eu espero que todos vocês gostem.

* * *

Epílogo:

_O Melhor e (Último) Baile de Nossas Vidas_

**Aviso:**

_Passeio a Hogsmeade neste domingo. _

_Apenas alunos do terceiro ano em diante e com autorização dos responsáveis._

_Ass: Profª Minerva McGonnagal._

**Aviso:**

_Baile de Fim de Ano Letivo e_

_Formatura dos Alunos do Sétimo Ano._

_Sábado, dia 21 de junho, às oito horas da noite no Salão Principal, _

_logo após a grande final de Quadribol entre Grifinória e Corvinal._

_Todos os alunos estão convidados._

_Traje: Fantasia_

_Organização da Festa por:_

_Lily Evans e James Potter – monitores chefes_

_Ass: Prof. A.P.W.B. Dumbledore_

Lily contemplou o que acabara de pregar no quadro de avisos da sala comunal com orgulho, e teve que se afastar da multidão que a cercava para ler a proclamação ou poderia ser esmagada.

- Feliz? – James perguntou.

- Bastante. Nunca pensei que fosse ficar ansiosa por organizar um baile ou festa dançante, chame como quiser, ou mesmo participar de um. Sei lá, é "Cinderela" demais pra mim.

- Cind-o-quê? - Lily rolou os olhos, divertida, e James desistiu de perguntar. "Coisa de trouxa", ele já sabia. - Não importa. O importante é que este não será qualquer baile, ou festinha, minha doce flor. Será o melhor baile de nossas vidas. O _melhor momento_ de nossas vidas. Quero dizer, por enquanto; o nosso casamento será o melhor momento. Ou o nascimento do nosso primeiro filho... – Lily corou e deu um ligeiro tapa no namorado.

- James! Quem te garante que até lá eu já não te assassinei por causa dessas bobagens? _E_, quem te garante que eu vou casar com você?

- Ah, duvido que você seria capaz de me matar! No fundo eu sei que você não conseguiria viver sem mim! E, depois, sempre é hora de pensar no meu futuro ao seu lado...

- Hahahaha! - riu Sirius - Que coisa mais ridícula, Pontas! Pelas calças de Merlin, Lily, você transformou o meu melhor amigo num... bobalhão...

- Nada disso, Sr. Black, - falou Marlene – O James é apenas _romântico_, e você bem que poderia aprender algumas coisas com ele...

Todos riram ao comentário, menos Sirius, que fez cara de emburrado.

- Mas você sabe que eu gosto de você mesmo assim! – disse Marlene, abraçando-o, no que ele abriu um sorriso.

- Só gosta? Achei que você me amasse, adorasse, idolatrasse...

- Certo, certo, deixa seu egocentrismo pra depois, Black, agora nós temos de ir tomar café, temos que partir para Hogsmeade daqui a uma hora, e eu e James não podemos nos atrasar por causa de vocês dois. - delegou a ruiva.

- Ta bem, ta bem... – respondeu Sirius, como uma criança teimosa.

O Salão Principal estava lotado e muito agitado. A semana dos exames tinha passado, e todos na escola estavam aliviados, apenas aguardando os resultados na semana seguinte e a tão esperada festa de encerramento de ano letivo.

Após terem tomado café da manhã, Lily e James foram para os jardins organizar o passeio à Hogsmeade que era a perfeita oportunidade para os alunos comprarem seus trajes para o grande baile à fantasia que todos falavam há semanas.

Foi difícil, mas James conseguiu convencer Lily de que seria uma boa idéia sugerir à Dumbledore e McGonnagal organizarem um super baile de fim de ano, a exemplo do baile de ano novo. O diretor aprovou de bom grado, a vice-diretora desafiou James para que fizesse tudo sair perfeito, e Lily apenas sorriu, derrotada, e foi forçada a admitir que a idéia era mesmo brilhante e seu namorado era um gênio ("Apesar da idéia não ser muito orginal, uma extensão do baile mascarado do ano novo", comentou a garota).

O já tão conhecido grupo de amigos dos monitores-chefes os seguiram, e logo Hogwarts inteira (salvo os alunos que eram jovens demais para freqüentar o povoado) caminhava agitada pelas ruas de Hogsmeade, à procura de um traje perfeito e original, ou mesmo desfrutando da última visita à vila naquele ano, junto de uma companhia especial.

- Ah, meninas, vamos depressa! – dizia Marlene, agitada – Logo não vai haver mais nenhuma fantasia legal!

- Ei, e nós? Como ficamos? – perguntou Sirius – Também queremos fantasias legais!

- Ai, certo, certo, vamos todos juntos então? – sugeriu Alice – Assim podemos até combinar nossas fantasias com nossos pares...

Todos concordaram e rumaram para a butique mais badalada do povoado, que já estava razoavelmente cheia de garotas e garotos buscando fantasias.

Lily procurava algo num canto distante da loja, acompanhada de James que insistia em roubar-lhe beijos.

- James! Será que você não consegue desgrudar de mim por um minuto?

- O quê? Mas por que eu iria querer ficar longe de você, minha deusa? Depois de tanto tempo, agora não largo mais do seu pé!

Lily riu.

- Ai, deixa de ser carrapato, e me ajuda a procurar alguma fantasia!

- Ta bom, ta bom...

Lily ria de algumas bobagens que James ia dizendo, e às vezes batia nele por outras besteiras. Alice, Marlene e Emmeline divertiam-se igualmente com seus namorados, tentando combinar os temas de suas fantasias. Antes de escurecer já tinham comprado tudo o que precisavam e já voltavam para o castelo. Lily lançou um último olhar sobre o povoado que tanto gostava, tão bonito agora no início do verão... E, sem querer, avistou um casal saindo de uma casa de chá no fim da Rua Principal. Sentiu um aperto no peito momentâneo ao ver Melissa e Bryan, talvez até um pouco de raiva; mas logo se aliviou. Tudo aquilo era passado. Nada disso importava mais. Deu às costas e deu a mão para James, que a esperava com um sorriso encantador que ela já conhecia bem. E assim, caminharam de volta para o castelo ao pôr-do-sol.

_**xXxXxXx**_

Era tarde de sábado, o dia do tão esperado baile de fim de ano, e, é claro, a final de quadribol. As arquibancadas do campo estavam lotadas, Grifinória e Corvinal se enfrentavam, e todos gritavam e se agitavam, torcendo por suas casas.

O jogo estava empatado, 140x140, e mesmo com o céu claro e com poucas nuvens, estava difícil para os apanhadores encontrarem o Pomo-de-Ouro que encerraria a partida e renderia a vitória para a casa que o encontrasse.

- Ai, é por isso que eu detesto quadribol! Toda essa tensão... ai, não agüento mais! – reclamava Lily, apreensiva, que dava gritinhos de aflição a cada vez que James fazia um mergulho aparentemente suicida na busca da Goles, ou era pego por um balaço arremessado pelo time adversário.

- Calma, Lil, não precisa ficar nervosa! – ria-se Alice, junto a Frank, que naquele momento torcia pela Grifinória e não desgrudava os olhos dos jogadores por um segundo sequer. – o nosso time é bom, logo o Parker acha esse pomo e o jogo acaba, e ainda saímos vitoriosos.

- Pode ser... ai, não agüento mais olhar! – disse a ruiva, cobrindo os olhos com as mão.

- Você é quem sabe...

"_E o jogo está ficando difííícil, uma disputa acirraaaada e só sairá vencedor o time que encontrar o poooomo... opa, mas o que é isso? Vance, a artilheira do time dos leões foi derrubaaaaaada!"_

- O QUÊ?? – gritaram Lily, Remus, Alice e Marlene em conjunto.

- Ai meu Deus, será que ela está bem? – indagou Marlene e ela e Lily procuravam a amiga à distância que se encontravam. Ao lado, Remus parecia preocupado.

"_Uuuuufa! Potter, o capitão do time e também artilheiro se adiantou para salvá-la! E o jogo voooooolta à sua mesmiiiice..."_

Lily suspirou aliviada, e ao mesmo tempo orgulhosa de James, e voltou a observar o jogo, com os dedos cruzados.

"_Epa, o que é que é iiiiiiiisso?? Corvinal maaaarca mais dez pontos! Agora sim Grifinória precisa se mexeeeeer pra ganhar o campeonaaaato... e parece que o pequeno Parker já está providenciando a vitória!"_

- Ah, finalmente! Não via a hora dessa tortura terminar! – exclamou Lily, observando o apanhador da Grifinória perseguindo algo invisível - a seus olhos – e sendo seguido pelo apanhador da Corvinal, que era bem maior que o garoto de apenas treze anos (mas nada comparado aos trogloditas da Sonserina).

No campo, James dava ordens aos seus jogadores para atrapalhar os jogadores do time adversário para que Daniel Parker apanhasse o pomo sem problemas.

- Sirius, rebate aquele balaço lá, e fica de olho no Cleever, não deixa ele desmontar o Daniel, senão já era!

- Pode deixar! – gritou o batedor sorridente, arremessando um balaço na direção do apanhador da Corvinal.

- James, a gente _ainda_ tem que fazer gols! – repreendeu-o Emmeline, que arremessou em seguida a Goles para ele.

- Eu sei! – replicou, nervoso, e driblando uns dois jogadores do outro time para enfim arremessar a Goles de volta a Emmeline e ela fazer o gol.

"_E Grifinória maaaarca mais dez pontos, num exceleeeente lance de Vance precedido por um fantáááástico passe de Potter! O jogo está empatado novamente, e Parker e Cleever se empurram para apanhar o pomo!"_

- Droga, Sirius, eu falei pra você ficar de olho no Cleever! – esbravejou James, quando Daniel foi empurrado para uma das arquibancadas.

- Eu tô fazendo o que eu posso! Vai fazer a sua parte também, pô!

- Ah, não...

James mergulhou para amparar Daniel, que estava caindo da vassoura.

- Parker! Isso aqui não é brincadeira! Senta aí, _e vai pegar aquele pomo!!_

O garoto se assustou com a ira do capitão e recuperou o vôo, um pouco cambaleante, e passou por cima de Cleever, desviando o adversário do objetivo, e agora estava a poucos centímetros da vitória.

"_A vitória já está quaaase garantida! Cleever está fooora do caminho e Parker a poucos milímetros da Taaça! Será que ele vai conseguir? Será? Está quase lá, quase, e, QUE QUE É ISSO??"_

- JAMES!! – gritou Lily na arquibancada, e todos da Grifinória se levantaram.

Um balaço estava vindo na direção de Parker, e ele estava de costas, por isso não o viu. James não podia deixar que sua vitória fosse arruinada, e se lançou na frente do balaço, que atingiu-o nas costelas, fazendo-o cair da vassoura.

"_Numa tentativa desesperaaaada de garantir a vitória, Potter se atiiiiira na frente do balaço lançado para Paaaarker, e caaai da vassoura!!! Mas calma, minha gente, Black e Vance já o apararam, e Parker capturou o pomo!! VITÓÓÓÓRIA DA GRIFINÓÓÓÓÓRIA!!"_

As arquibancadas se encheram de 'urras' e 'vivas' e todos os espectadores correram para o campo para saudar o time vencedor.

O time vermelho e ouro estava reunido, recebendo abraços e apertos de mão, e James estava sendo sustentado por Sirius e um outro batedor do time, sentindo dores, mas ainda assim com um enorme sorriso no rosto: conquistara a tão sonhada vitória.

Viu os amigos se aproximando e estava pronto para receber um super-beijo de sua namorada pela magnífica performance em campo e a vitória da tão sonhada Taça de Quadribol.

- E aí, James, foi uma pancada e tanto! – comentou Remus, apoiado por Peter – Está se sentindo bem?

- Muito bem. Melhor agora, que vou receber os parabéns da minha florzinha...

PAF!

Mal a ruiva tinha se aproximado, deu uma bofetada no rapaz.

- AI! Lily, por que você fez isso?

- Pra você aprender a não me deixar mais preocupada! Onde você estava com a cabeça, hein, James Potter? Se atirar na frente de um balaço só pra ganhar um estúpido jogo de quadribol? – nessa hora, todos os jogadores e amantes do jogo que estavam próximos se viraram para quem proferira tal blasfêmia, mas a garota nem se importou. – Francamente, James! Esperava que você fosse mais sensato! E não pense que eu não reparei como você tratou a sua equipe hoje! Você provavelmente traumatizou o coitado do Parker pro resto da vida com seus berros desesperados!

- Rá! - debochou Sirius – Você nem sabe o que eu e o time temos que aturar todos os treinos. Pergunta só pra Emme. Ele parece um tirano, ou sei lá o quê.

Marlene sorriu e pousou um beijo na bochecha do namorado, mas o casal em questão nem prestou atenção ao comentário.

- Mas... poxa, amor... precisava ter me batido com tanta força?

Ele fez aquele olhar pidão que deixou Lily derretida, e por isso ainda mais aborrecida. Ela o olhou de cima, e ficou quieta por uns instantes. A essa altura o campo já estava vazio, a não ser por eles, Sirius e Marlene, que trocavam beijos calorosos alguns metros dali, sob o céu violeta. Todos os outros moradores do castelo já tinham-se ido arrumar para o grande baile à fantasia de encerramento.

- Minha flor... – disse James, ainda com seu olhar e tom de voz de partir o coração – Me perdoa, vai?

Lily deu um passo à frente, encarando James com os cabelos bagunçados, óculos tortos, todo suado e com uma mão nas costelas, que poderiam estar quebradas pela pancada do balaço.

- Ai, eu não consigo mesmo ficar brava com você! – ele abriu um sorriso mais que encantador, e ela sorriu também. – Vamos, vou te levar à Ala Hospitalar.

_**xXxXxXx**_

- Como é que é? Eu não vou ao baile?

- Sinto muito, Sr, Potter, mas com duas costelas quebradas e um nariz fraturado, ah, eu não deixo mesmo!

- Mas... eu sou monitor-chefe! e eu sei muito bem que a senhora pode me consertar num piscar de olhos! – a enfermeira apenas o olhou feio e se retirou para seu gabinete, deixando o casal à sós. – Lilyzinha...

- Não me venha com 'Lilyzinha'! – esbravejou a ruiva, estapeando o braço mais próximo do rapaz, no caso, o esquerdo.

- Ai! Puxa, eu já to todo quebrado e você ainda fica me batendo...

- É pra você aprender, James Potter, que para tudo o que você faz na sua vida, há conseqüências severas! Você conseguiu estragar essa noite, sabia?

- Poxa, amor, desculpa... você vai ficar aqui comigo a noite toda, né, cuidando do seu Jimmyzinho, não é? – a garota o olhou com desdém.

- Não mesmo! Estou muito decepcionada com você, James! E me desculpe se sou moderninha demais, mas não vou ficar o baile inteiro aqui com um fanfarrão como você! Estou muito chateada! Eu vou curtir a festa, e amanhã conversamos!

- Mas... minha flor! – a garota já estava na porta de saída da enfermaria.

- Até mais, Potter!

_**xXxXxXx**_

Lily voltou para a Torre da Grifinória bufando como um Rabo-Córneo Húngaro, e assim que adentrou a sala comunal encontrou os rapazes, esperando impacientes pelas garotas.

Sirius e Remus estavam sentados no sofá, o primeiro entediado, o segundo lendo um livro. Peter também estava no recinto, sentado no chão com as pernas cruzadas, muito cômico em sua fantasia de bobo da corte.

Sirius vestia uma fantasia de lobo mal, cinzento e peludo, com direito a uma cabeça de lobo cobrindo a sua própria. Cômico, sem sombra de dúvida. Mas com alguns adicionais: óculos escuros na cabeça do lobo e jaqueta de couro preta.

Já Remus, usava uma roupa verde escura feita de folhas, que lembrava à de uma criatura da floresta, um elfo saído da peça sheakespeariana "Sonhos de uma Noite de Verão".

Remus logo notou a presença bufante de Lily.

- Oi Lily, o que aconteceu? Onde está o James? – ela teve que se controlar para não gritar na frente do amigo.

- O James. O _seu_ amigo James. Está na enfermaria, e terá que passar a _noite _lá, porque tem _duas costelas quebradas_ e um _nariz fraturado_! E _eu_ terei que ir ao baile _sozinha_!

- Ui... mas... por que você está tão... nervosa? – perguntou Sirius.

- _Por que_ eu estou nervosa? Será que é porque o meu namorado inconseqüente me pressionou tanto pra organizar e realmente _comparecer_ a esse baile idiota, me fez comprar uma _fantasia_, e agora eu tenho que ir sozinha??

- Bom... você pode ficar lá na enfermaria cuidando dele... – sugeriu Peter. Lily o fulminou com seu olhar, como se o verde de seus olhos fosse a luz da maldição da morte.

Após deixar os rapazes perplexos com seu ataque de fúria, a garota subiu as escadas batendo os pés, e ouviu um último pedido de Peter, antes de sumir pela porta do dormitório das garotas do sétimo ano:

- Lily, será que dá pra você apressar as garotas? É que eu não agüento mais esperar pra ir comer...

- Rabicho, você sabe que não precisa descer com a gente. Vai comer, se é o que deseja. – respondeu Remus por detrás de seu livro, e pelo seu tom de voz, parecia a quinta vez que dizia aquilo. Sirius permaneceu alheio à cena, de braços cruzados, sua feição enfezada visível pelo grande buraco que era a boca de sua 'segunda cabeça'.

- Ah... bem... ta bom, eu espero.

Assim que adentrou o dormitório feminino, Lily soltou um urro ao ver tamanha bagunça, combinada à sua atual fúria causada por James.

- Lily... o que é que houve? – perguntou Alice, que estava mais próxima, usando um vestido azul-claro, uma trança de cada lado da cabeça e sapatinhos vermelhos, como Dorothy de 'O Mágico de Oz' (de tanto que Lily descrevera para ela durante os anos de amizade uma de suas histórias preferidas, um dia Alice foi em sua casa e assistiram o filme, e a amiga simplesmente ficou encantada. Mesmo depois de Lily lhe dizer que combinaria melhor ela se fantasiar de 'Alice no País das Maravilhas', a amiga manteve seu propósito de vestir-se como Dorothy.)

- O que é que houve é que o _idiota_ do James vai passar a noite na enfermaria e eu terei que ir ao baile sozinha!

- Ah, não é nenhum fim do mundo... ou é? – falou Marlene, ajeitando a capa vermelha com capuz sobre a cabeça, e em seguida alisando o curto e justo vestido vermelho. – Não me diga que você não vai ao baile! Por favor, nada daquela lenga-lenga do ano novo, hein!

- Ah, não, eu _vou_ ao baile! O James terá que se ver comigo depois, por me fazer ir sozinha no baile de formatura, que ele praticamente me _obrigou_ a organizar! Quem sabe eu até nào me vingo dele...

- Epa, que é isso? Não acho que essa seja uma situação pra 'Lily Perversa' entrar em ação... Ah, vai, deixa de drama... tenho certeza de que ele não planejou se machucar todo e ficar sem você esta noite... aposto que ele estava contando os dias para esta festa! – disse Alice, tentando amenizar as coisas.

- Ah, eu não estaria tão tranqüila, Lice... – falou Emmeline, saindo do banheiro. Usava um vestido verde-claro vaporoso com um grande par de asas translúcidas e esverdeadas nas costas, pequenas florzinhas brancas perdidas entre os cabelos muito cacheados, como uma bela fada. – O James sabia muito bem o que estava fazendo quando se atirou na frente do balaço. Ele é assim em quase todos os jogos: faz o que for necessário pra vencer, sem se preocupar com as conseqüências. Ele pode ser meu amigo, mas dessa vez eu estou com a Lily. O James vacilou feio.

- Ah, cansei de falar daquele... imbecil. Vou me arrumar.

- Acho que alguém aqui está de TPM... - Lily mandou um olhar matador para Marlene, que apenas ignorou - Bem, nós já vamos descer. Aposto que os rapazes estão impacientes lá embaixo.

- Você não imagina o quanto. – respondeu Lily, voltando a sorrir, e entrando no banheiro para tomar um banho e se preparar.

_**xXxXxXx**_

O Salão estava tão suntuosamente arrumado quanto no baile de ano novo, mas os adornos eram mais coloridos. As flores dos arranjos de mesa eram de cores variadas e as toalhas todas brancas com máscaras coloridas desenhadas nas bordas. No teto do salão, no lugar das velas habituais, o já tão conhecido globo de discoteca mágico, balões coloridos e serpentinas, além de confetes que caíam de dentro das bolas quando elas se estouravam (a intervalos regulares de quinze minutos, e depois magicamente voltavam a se encher de ar e confetes).

Havia pessoas vestidas de tudo o que se pode imaginar: fadas, duendes, vampiros, fantasmas, múmias, odaliscas, sereianos, piratas, anjos, animais, princesas... .

Sirius e Marlene dançavam entusiasticamente no salão, Chapeuzinho Vermelho e Lobo Mau; Remus e Emmeline sorriam para o casal, sentados a uma pequena distância, degustando alguns aperitivos e bebidas antes de começarem a dançar também; há poucos metros dali estavam Alice e Frank, vestido de espantalho, dançando alegremente junto a uns colegas da Lufa-Lufa.

Lily adentrou o salão sozinha, e ainda um pouco magoada. Na verdade não sabia porquê tinha feito tanto escândalo por James não poder acompanhá-la. Sempre fora independente, nunca se sentira presa a nenhum namorado. Mas talvez o verdadeiro motivo fosse que agora ela estava realmente apaixonada e estivesse com medo de ficar sozinha, como acontecera no último baile a que comparecera na escola. Porém, aquele baile não terminara tão mal assim, talvez ela ainda pudesse ter alguma esperança...

Segurando bem a máscara incrustada de pérolas e brilhantes pelo cabo – verdade seja dita, Lily adorava uma boa máscara -, sorriu ligeiramente e se dirigiu para a pista de dança, atraindo alguns olhares. Usava um tutu de bailarina de um tom nacarado de rosa, tão claro, que poderia ser confundido com branco. Da saia subia um corpete trançado e de alças finas, com um laço no decote moderado; no pescoço, havia uma gargantilha com um pingente de pérola pendurado. Os cabelos ruivos e cacheados estavam presos num coque charmoso e clássico, com alguns fios enrolados caindo, e uma pequena tiara no topo. Nos pés, usava sapatilhas cor-de-rosa trançadas nas pernas cobertas por uma meia-fina branca.

- Lily! Você está linda! – exclamou Emmeline, e Remus concordou, ambos levantando-se da mesa ao vê-la.

- Ai, que gracinha! Você é uma bailarina tão fofa! – falou Marlene, se aproximando do grupo.

- Uau, você está linda mesmo! O Pontas deve ser muito tapado pra preferir se quebrar todo ao invés de te fazer companhia... Fica esperta, aposto que vai ter um monte de caras afim de você hoje.

- Ok, Sirius, eu sou bem grandinha, sei me cuidar sozinha, ta legal? – respondeu Lily impaciente, mas sem deixar de exibir seu lindo sorriso.

- Ta legal, ta legal, só não quero que o James venha chorando pra cima de mim depois, por causa de alguma coisa que possa acontecer nesse baile...

As garotas caíram na gargalhada.

- Hahaha, também não é pra tanto! O James não choraria... – disse Lily, ainda risonha e um pouco cética.

- Ah, Lily... bem se vê que você não o conhece bem...

- Como assim? O que quer dizer, Remus?

- Digamos que... O James é muito _sensível _quando se trata de você...

- Pô, bota sensível nisso! Ele é um bebê chorão! Toda vez que você dava um daqueles seus super-foras ele se jogava na cama e ficava chorando no travesseiro!

- Ah, Almofadinhas, não entrega o Pontas assim! Nós não temos certeza realmente de que ele chorava, sabe. Mas ele soluçava bastante. – concluiu Remus, se voltando para Lily.

- Uau, estou mesmo surpresa! Gostei de saber disso...

Os amigos riram um pouco mais, até que um inconveniente casal se fez presente às costas de Lily. Ela se virou e os encarou.

- Er... Evans. – falou Melissa, usando uma fantasia de Sereiana (mais bonita, parecendo com uma sereia de livros infantis, e não os feios e sombrios habitantes do Lago Negro) e os cabelos pintados de rosa. – Eu e o Bryan temos uma coisa pra te dizer.

Lily respirou fundo e fez um sinal com a cabeça, indicando que ela podia continuar. Melissa deu um cutucão no rapaz, vestido de pirata, que levantou a cabeça e encarou a ex-namorada.

- Lily... eu peço perdão por todo o mal que eu te causei. Eu fui um fraco. Um imbecil. E um estúpido. – Melissa observava, como que verificando cada palavra que ele falava, conferindo se estava dizendo tudo certo. – Me perdoa.

Antes que Lily pudesse dizer que perdoava o patético rapaz, Melissa começou a falar.

- Bom, eu também não agi muito certo com você, Evans. Eu fui ardilosa. E uma espírito-de-porco. Não me orgulho do que fiz. Eu sei que mereço que você me odeie para sempre... Mas... gostaria que pudesse me perdoar. Até porque, se me permite o comentário, acho que você está bem melhor com o Potter, não?

A ruiva encarou os dois, sorrindo internamente. No fundo, eles eram uns pobres coitados.

- Certo, certo, vocês estão perdoados. Eu não gosto de guardar rancor, então... Não precisam mais se remoer com isso. Vamos esquecer tudo, ok?

- Ok... Ai, fico aliviada que resolvemos isso! – falou Melissa. – Eu e Bryan estamos juntos agora, e não estávamos nos sentindo bem com o que tínhamos feito a você, sabe, mas agora vai ficar tudo ótimo, não é Bryan?

- É...

- Sabe, eu sei que ele é meio frouxo – segredou a sereia para a ruiva bailarina – mas é uma graça! E eu vou ensiná-lo a ser um namorado comportado, pode deixar! Bem, agora precisamos voltar a dançar! Até mais, querida!

Lily observou quando Melissa se retirou rebolando devido à justeza de sua fantasia, agarrada ao braço de Bryan. Ela não conseguia pensar em duas pessoas mais loucas que eles.

- Hum... Lily... – começou Emmeline – O que foi aquilo?

- Não tenho certeza... Acho que um pedido de desculpas?

- Bem, pelo menos não teremos mais problemas com ela. – concluiu Marlene.

- É, acho que não.

- Ei, vamos dançar! – sugeriu Remus; já estava no quinto drink com guarda-chuvinha rosa.

- Ah, podem ir, prometo que me junto a vocês depois! – disse Lily, sorrindo e olhando ao seu redor.

Realmente, estava uma bela festa! Valera a pena sacrificar algumas tardes de estudo para participar de um evento como aquele. Tudo estava tão lindo... o Salão Principal, mesmo um pouco descaracterizado do seu tema habitual, ainda passava aquela mesma sensação de deslumbre que a ruiva sentira na primeira vez que entrou no local, sete anos atrás. Sentiu seus olhos lacrimejarem de emoção. Seria sua última noite no castelo, naquele lugar encantado que ela sentia como se fosse sua casa, seu verdadeiro lar. Na manhã seguinte, estaria voltando para o convívio diário com seus pais, como se tudo não tivesse passado de um sonho. Bem, até ela receber os resultados dos N.I.E.M's e decidir o que fazer de sua vida no Mundo Mágico, longe da proteção da boa e velha Hogwarts, rumo à vida adulta independente. Um grande passo, definitivamente assustador.

Enquanto observava seus amigos dançando alegremente, não podia deixar de pensar o que aconteceria com suas amizades. Será que todos se separariam ou continuariam unidos? Que carreiras iriam seguir? Os casais continuariam firmes? E essa guerra que estourava, será que sobreviveriam, que lutariam pelo lado do Bem? Tantas perguntas, e tão poucas respostas! Só o tempo poderia dizer o que aconteceria a eles...

Mas naquele momento, ela não queria pensar em questões tão complicadas. Tudo o que queria era aproveitar "O Melhor Baile De Sua Vida", como James caracterizara. E ela certamente não o aproveitaria direito se não estivesse junto dele. Sorriu. Tinha uma coisa muito importante pra fazer...

_**xXxXxXx**_

James estava se sentindo abandonado na vazia Ala Hospitalar, sem poder desfrutar do seu baile de formatura, e com sua amada Lily furiosa com ele. Sim, ele tinha agido meio idiota no jogo de quadribol. Sim, ele era bastante competitivo. Sim, ele havia sido imprudente. Mas isso significava que deveria ser tão severamente punido? Madame Pomfrey poderia tê-lo curado em cinco minutos e ele estaria novo em folha! Bem, pensou o rapaz, certamente deveria ser algum tipo de vingança por dar tanto trabalho a ela durante todos esses anos...

- Ah, isso não é justo! - reclamou o rapaz, para o vazio da enfermaria – Eu vacilei, to todo machucado, perdi o direito de ir à melhor festa da minha vida, com os meus amigos, e ainda acho que perdi minha namorada... O que mais pode acontecer?

- Nós levarmos uma detenção, ou sermos expulsos. - falou uma voz vinda da porta da Ala Hospitalar, para onde James logo direcionou seu olhar. - Mas, como oficialmente o ano letivo já terminou, já fizemos os exames, já estamos formados, e amanhã de manhã estaremos indo pra bem longe, acho que o máximo que nos vai acontecer por sair às escondidas da enfermaria é Madame Pomfrey nos amaldiçoar para o resto de nossas vidas, ou então se recusar a dar tratamento a nossos filhos... Mas duvido que isso vá acontecer.

James sorria de orelha a orelha. Sua Lily estava ali, linda, e sorrindo para ele.

- Ah, e você não me perdeu, James. Fique tranqüilo.

Com essas palavras, a garota se aproximou e beijou o rapaz suavemente.

- E então, o que está fazendo aqui? Veio me fazer companhia? Que papo é esse de sair às escondidas? Nossa... Você está demais...

- Obrigada, mas não estou aqui para te fazer companhia. - o garoto murchou um pouco o sorriso – Vim te buscar pra _me_ fazer companhia. - ele voltou a sorrir.

- Mas... como espera que eu saia daqui sem que a Madame Pomfrey nos pegue? Quero dizer, e se ela for _mesmo_ capaz de nos amaldiçoar ou odiar nossos filhos no futuro?

- Ah, relaxa, a essa hora ela já está roncando em seu gabinete.

- O quê? Você tem certeza?

- Claro. Ela só finge que está "de olho" em tudo. Vamos, antes que ela acorde para os biscoitos da meia-noite.

E assim, o casal deixou a enfermaria (não sem antes pegar os pertences de James, como suas vestes de quadribol que jaziam lá) às escondidas, e uma vez no corredor, o rapaz se virou para a namorada.

- E agora, o que vamos fazer? Eu vou pro baile assim?

- Ah, você fica uma graça com essa camisola de enfermo... - ela riu – Mas acho melhor você ir se fantasiar lá no dormitório.

- Certo. Você me acompanha?

- A uma visita ao dormitório masculino? Não, prefiro te esperar no Salão Principal. – respondeu sarcástica.

- Ah, que é que há? Não tem ninguém lá, seremos só nós dois... nós podemos chegar um pouquinho atrasados no baile... – insistiu o rapaz, com a voz suave e sedutora, aproximando-se da garota, que recuou com passo firme.

- Eu sei muito bem aonde você quer chegar, Sr. Potter, não precisa continuar. Mas a minha resposta agora é não.

- Ah, mas você vai me abandonar assim? Depois de eu ter passado todo esse tempo sem você ao meu lado, e ainda acreditando que você tinha voltado a me odiar? Ah, minha flor será que você consegue ser tão má assim?

A garota o analisou com seus olhos verdes, os braços cruzados e o pé direito batendo no chão num ruído surdo provocado pelas sapatilhas de cetim cor-de-rosa que usava.

- Hum, vou te dizer uma coisa. Se você se comportar direitinho esta noite... talvez eu te recompense mais tarde... agora vá, vista-se, e me encontre no Salão Principal, antes da meia-noite, na 'mesa de comida'. - o rapaz sorriu.

- Certo, no bar. - disse alegre, beijando-a – Te vejo em dez minutos, minha salvadora, minha Bailarina Encantada, minha Princesa, minha Musa, minha Cavaleira em Armadura Brilhante!

E assim James correu para a Torre da Grifinória, radiante como nunca, e Lily voltou para o grande baile, igualmente feliz, e pensando na surpresa que estava arquitetando para o rapaz...

De volta ao Salão Principal, a festa parecia bem animada, e Lily permitiu-se dançar e rir com suas amigas, aproveitando aquele último suspiro de certeza em suas vidas. Tudo o que viria depois era incerto...

De repente, começou a tocar uma música lenta, e a pista de dança se encheu de casais apaixonados, tímidos, felizes e sonhadores. A ruiva sorriu ao ver que até os professores dançavam, e se impressionou com a habilidade do Prof. Dumbledore em guiar a Profª. McGonagall pelo salão, ambos usando vestes bruxas de gala e máscaras venezianas.

Lily agora estava sentada no banco do bar, localizado exatamente no mesmo ponto estratégico do salão que no baile de ano-novo, onde o romance de Lily e James tivera seu início, ou pelo menos, o impulso para tal.

- A bela bailarina me concederia esta dança?

A garota sentiu o hálito quente do locutor à suas costas, e estremeceu os ombros nus, risonha. Num movimento hábil virou-se a encarar o jovem, alto, que oferecia-lhe uma rubra rosa aberta.

Usava uma farda vermelha de soldado ou príncipe dinamarquês, luvas brancas e calças pretas, botas pretas. Os cabelos negros estavam surpreendentemente arrumados, e no rosto esboçava um de seus famosos sorrisos, e seus olhos castanho-esverdeados estavam parcialmente ocultos pelos costumeiros óculos, que nessa noite especial, davam um certo charme à sua aparência.

- Sim, cavalheiro. – respondeu a bailarina, aceitando a rosa e prendendo-a no cabelo.

Enquanto dançavam, as luzes do salão iam diminuindo, e o grande globo prateado flutuante além de tocar música _(N/A: Nesse momento, gostaria que vocês pudessem escutar ou imaginar que a música que está tocando é _"Do You Realize?"_ do _The Flaming Lips_. Eu sei que não é da época, mas eu amooo essa música, e ultimamente todos os filmes fofos que eu vi têm essa música. Acreditem, vale a pena ouvir!)_, também comandava a nova iluminação azulada, e os balões coloridos haviam sido substituídos pelas costumeiras velas flutuantes, que tinham se transformado em infinitas estrelas douradas que iam caindo lentamente sobre as pessoas, criando uma atmosfera encantada ao redor do salão.

___Do You Realize? - The Flaming Lips_ _Do You Realize - that you have the most beautiful face Do You Realize - we're floating in space - Do You Realize - that happiness makes you cry Do You Realize - that everyone you know someday will die And instead of saying all of your goodbyes - let them know You realize that life goes fast It's hard to make the good things last You realize the sun don'-go down It's just an illusion caused by the world spinning round_

- Você tem noção... – começou James, olhando intensamente para a garota em seus braços - De que você tem o rosto mais lindo?

Lily apenas soltou um risinho abafado, abaixando os olhos verdes, encabulada. Agora não usava mais sua máscara, tinha-a presa em sua mão esquerda, que envolvia o pescoço de James junto com sua mão direita.

- Eu falo sério. E, não me lembro de ter dito isso ainda, mas você fica realmente linda vestida de Bailarina.

- Obrigada pelo elogio. – sorriu a garota, erguendo seus esmeraldinos olhos – Mamãe ia morrer de orgulho se me visse assim. Sempre quis que eu me tornasse uma bailarina. – James também sorriu – E você também ficou muito bem de Soldadinho de Chumbo. Sempre adorei esse conto infantil, mas o fim era tão trágico... Queria mudar o rumo dessa estória para um final em que os dois ficassem juntos e felizes... E vivos.

- É, eu acho que você conseguiu reescrever a estória do Soldadinho de Chumbo. Da maneira mais prazerosa. – e com essas palavras, abraçou-a firme. – Lily... eu provavelmente já te disse isso várias vezes, mas acho que nunca é demais... Eu te amo.

- Ah, James... Eu também amo você.

Após beijarem-se romanticamente, o rapaz propôs:

- O que acha de escaparmos para o jardim? Aposto que nossos casais amigos já estão lá aproveitando o clima romântico...

- Hum... na verdade, eu tive uma idéia melhor... já que não tem ninguém no dormitório a essa hora... que tal se encerrássemos a noite por lá?

- V-Você está falando sério?

- E então, o que me diz?

James apenas sorriu e beijou a namorada, e discretamente, fugiram para a tranqüilidade da Torre da Grifinória, para comemorar a última noite naquele castelo encantado.

_**xXxXxXx**_

- Vamos logo, precisamos pegar uma cabine antes que todas fiquem cheias! – exclamou Lily, quase correndo pela rua.

- Calma, amor, nós provavelmente seremos os primeiros a chegar na estação, pode ficar tranqüila quanto a isso. – falou James, passando um braço pelo ombro da garota e beijando-lhe a testa.

- É, você devia escutar mais o seu namorado, Lily. Quem sabe assim ficaria menos estressada. – alfinetou Marlene, risonha. A ruiva meramente a fuzilou com o olhar.

- Ih, o que é que houve, vocês duas brigaram? – perguntou Sirius, que também tinha o braço passado pelos ombros da namorada, arrastando dois malões o seu e o dela.

- Não, Sirius. – respondeu Emmeline, sorridente, de mãos dadas com Remus. – A Marlene só está brava porque a Lily escondeu um pequeno segredo de nós durante os últimos seis meses.

- Pequeno segredo? Emme, a Lily praticamente nos _traiu_! – exaltou-se a morena, agitando os longos e lisos cabelos negros e arregalando os olhos azuis.

- Hahaha! Ai, Lene, você é tão dramática! – riu Alice, um pouco afastada do grupo, abraçada a Frank.

- Mas afinal, o que foi que a Lily não contou? Agora eu também quero saber!

- Ah, Sirius, a traidora da Lily deixou de mencionar que quando ela foi escondida no baile de ano-novo, ela _beijou_ o James, e que foi por isso que o Bryan Leigh saiu da festa com um _olho roxo_!

- O quê? Pontas, você beijou a Ruiva no ano-novo e não contou pra gente? Pros seus amigos? Pros Marotos?

- Xi... essa discussão ainda vai longe... – comentou Frank para Alice. Agora já estavam na estação de Hogsmeade, e o Expresso de Hogwarts os aguardava - Vamos entrar e reservar a cabine, amor?

- Sim, Frank, é melhor deixar esses quatro aí resolverem esse pepino sozinhos...

-... Pontas, como você pôde quebrar o pacto dos Marotos? E ainda mais quando diz respeito à Lily Evans, a sua obsessão nos últimos quatro anos!

- Acho que nós vamos com vocês... – falou Remus, puxando Emmeline para dentro do trem também.

- ... Almofadinhas, eu não podia contar, a Lily me pediu segredo! Eu não podia pisar na bola com ela...

- ... Lene, entenda, eu estava muito confusa, se eu contasse, vocês iam me azucrinar pra sempre, eu na época eu ainda tinha aversão ao James!

- Amor, você tinha aversão à mim?

- Não, Jamie, eu só...

- ... Pontas, você não podia ter escondido isso de mim! Pensei que eu fosse seu melhor amigo!

- Mas...

- ... Mesmo assim, Lily você não podia ter deixado de contar!

De repente a confusão de vozes falando ao mesmo tempo cessou.

- Desculpe, Lene. Eu deveria ter contado. Mas é que na época tudo o que eu queria era fingir que não havia acontecido. Mas agora estou feliz por tudo isso.

- Ah, eu te perdôo, amiga!

Enquanto as duas amigas faziam as pazes se abraçando, James se redimia com Sirius.

- Cara, foi mal. Desculpa. Juro que nunca mais escondo nada de você, amigão.

- Tudo bem, eu te entendo. Acho que até eu teria feito o mesmo (ou pelo menos tentado) pela Lene.

- Ei, o que vocês quatro ainda estão fazendo aqui? O trem já vai partir! – exclamou Hagrid, surgindo por detrás do grupo. Àquela altura, todos os estudantes já tinham se acomodado no trem, faltavam apenas os quatro.

- Ah, Hagrid, vamos sentir saudades! – disse Lily, olhando com ternura para o meio-gigante.

- Eu também. – respondeu, com os olhos lacrimejantes.

Os quatro que estavam ali se despediram do amigo entraram no trem pela última vez.

- Bem, nós vamos procurar a cabine em que estão o Remus e os outros. – falou Sirius.

- Nós já vamos. – respondeu Lily, ainda no degrau, com a porta aberta, observando o castelo encantado fundindo-se com as montanhas ao longe.

- No que está pensando, meu amor? – perguntou James gentilmente, acariciando os cabelos soltos de Lily e beijando-lhe a testa.

- Deixar Hogwarts é difícil. As coisas vão ser bem diferentes agora... Você não sente medo?

- É claro que tenho medo. – murmurou , beijando-lhe a bochecha e entrelaçando seus dedos na mão direita dela, que agora tinha um anel brilhando no dedo anular. – Mas se eu estiver com você, enfrento qualquer coisa. Pode soar meio bobo vindo de mim, mas o amor sempre vence.

A garota sorriu, abraçando-se ainda mais ao namorado.

- Você tem razão. Não há necessidade de me preocupar ainda. Tudo o que eu quero pensar agora é no nosso casamento.

- Eu também, Ruiva. Eu também.

E com um beijo suave e carinhoso, o casal subiu os degraus restantes, a porta do vagão se fechou, e seguiram empurrando suas malas para a cabine onde já se encontravam todos os outros amigos, rumo a um novo começo, a uma vida nova.

_Do You Realize - Oh - Oh - Oh  
Do You Realize - that everyone you know  
Someday will die -_

And instead of saying all of your goodbyes - let them  
know  
You realize that life goes fast  
It's hard to make the good things last  
You realize the sun don'-go down  
It's just an illusion caused by the world spinning  
round

Do You Realize - that you have the most beautiful face

**FIM**

_

* * *

_

Música: "Do You Realize?" - The Flaming Lips (foi dividida em duas partes nessa fic, e eu não coloquei tradução, mas vocês podem encontrar em qualquer site de letras de música)

* * *

**N/A:** Espero que tenham gostado, pois eu amei escrever essa fic! Me despeço, mas não definitivamente; ainda falta concluir "Diário de uma Bruxa à Beira de um Ataque de Nervos" e a tradução "Fome de Verdade", então, ainda nos 'veremos' de novo!

E por hoje, é só.


End file.
